Bourne Better
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Evan Bourne's little sister misses her brother dearly when hes on the road.. so what will happen when Evan finds a way for her to join him on the road and she comes face to face with the guy of her dreams? Cody/OC Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_Yes! New Story! I was too excited and couldnt wait to post so yay. Ive actually wrote loads of this out today so i can keep up with it easier :)_

_So yeah.._

_Ohh yes, I put myself in this story.. why? because i can xD_

_So enjoyyy!!_

* * *

"Chrissy, can you please turn that nonsense down im trying to work," a blonde haired boy shouted.

"Jeez, Luke no need to be a crank. It's The Miz's entrance music. You cant listen to it quiet," Chrissy replied back to one of her room mates. However saying that she turned it down so Luke could continue with his work. She flopped on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"That was a little bit over dramatic Chriss. Share you problems with dear Selena.." Selena flopped on the sofa and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"Meh, life is just a problem anyway Sel. Not to mention I havent seen my dam brother in so long. That stupid job of his," Chrissy shrugged at Selena and picked up the TV remote.

"Yeah but you knew that once he got signed with WWE that he'd been gone most of the time. He's like a superstar now Chriss! It still bums me out that we havent met any of them yet well except you meeting Randy that one time of course. You'd think having a brother working there that we'd be meeting them none stop but oh nooo Matt doesn't work that way," Selena moaned grabbing the remote off Chrissy.

"What sucks even more is that we've not even been to a single show yet.. How longs he been on RAW now? 10 months. God, you know what?! Im going to give that boy a call tonight," Chrissy exclaimed grabbing the remote back off Selena and putting on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.

"You only watch this because you have some sort of older guy crush on Ty Pennington," Selena stated. She wasn't too particularly fond of the show herself.

"Shut up and watch the God that is Ty Pennington!"

* * *

A few hours later the girls were sat on the couch, eating popcorn getting ready to watch their favourite show Monday Night Raw! Luke strolled in and squeezed in between the two girls. He looked at Chrissy who looked to be in a world of her own. He turned to Selena.

"What's up with missy over here?" Luke jerked his head towards Chrissy, his blonde 'zac efron' like hair moving as he did so.

"Shes in a world over her own. Always gets like this before RAW. Speaking of which, should be starting in a minute," Selena shrugged. Luke poked Chrissy in the side causing her to scream in fright.

"Fucking hell Luke. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she shrieked at him.

"You looked like you were in some sort of trance.. I thought id help. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Chrissy glared at him. "I was having some amazing daydream about someone and you just completely ruined that. You're a daydream killer. That's your new nickname. Whenever we meet people that's what im going to introduce you as. Luke 'The Daydream Killer' Harrison," Chrissy glared at him brushing her blonde hair out of her face. The theme music for RAW started and silence fell upon the apartment.

About an hour later Chrissy heard the unmistakeable music of her brother and jumped up and knelt in front of the TV. As the woman introduced him, Chrissy couldn't help but smile with pride. She was so proud of what her brother did. As long as she could remember he'd always talked about been a professional wrestler and here he was living out his dream. Although she was very proud of what he did it also meant that they didn't get to spend as much time together. Before Matt had left for the WWE he spent most of his time with Chrissy. They were incredibly close but now she barely saw him anymore and only got the occasional phone call and text whenever he wasn't busy. Chrissy sighed and sat back on the couch as Evan won his match.

"You really miss him don't you?" Luke rubbed his best friends back in comfort.

"I really do Luke. He's my big brother, I just wish I could see him more," she rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Well Chriss, I know you're a bit bummed about your brother now but if you look at who's on the TV right now im sure that will cheer you up," Selena stated pointing at the TV.

Chrissy almost screamed in happiness. On the screen were two of her favourite wrestlers who went by the names Ted Dibiase Jr and Cody Rhodes. Not to mention she had the hugest crush on Cody. She stared at the screen intently as they cut a promo. Once it was over Chrissy looked at Selena.

"Man, I swear some day im going to marry Cody. Whether he likes it or not."

Selena just rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Cody's not as good looking as The Miz, so shush your mush cos hes on the TV right now!"

* * *

Once RAW had finished Chrissy reached for her phone and dialled the number that she had on speed dial. It rang a few seconds then the unmistakeable voice of her brother Matt Korklan/Evan Bourne spoke.

_"Chrissy! How are you? Did you watch tonight?"_

"I'm great! I miss my big brother though. You know I watched tonight so why are you even asking?" Chrissy chuckled. Luke and Selena were listening in on the conversation intently.

_"I miss you too. It sucks how we don't get to spend much time together anymore."_

"It sucks that you never invite me to any of your shows," Chrissy said back. Selena and Luke nodded there heads in agreement even though Matt couldn't see.

_"I believe your in luck then. We're in St Louis on Friday, well we get there on Thursday. A few of us were planning on going to six flags though.."_

Chrissy jumped up in excitement. "DUDE! You've got to invite Luke, Selena & myself. I promise we'll behave!"

_"Fine! I swear though Chriss if you hit on any of the guys ill never bring you out with anyone ever again!"_

"Have I ever hit on any of your friends?"

_"I believe a few years ago you hit on my friend Mark.. Look how that ended up?"_

Chrissy giggled. "He was a pussy though. I better let you go.

_"Goodnight Chrissy!"_

She ended the phone call and grinned at her two best friends who were eyeing her with anticipation.

"Find your best clothes out my darling friends. We have a date with a couple of wrestlers on Thursday!"

* * *

**A/N**

_Meh, I know much didnt happen.. but this was just an introduction really :)_

_So Chrissy is Evan Bournes little sister... I really wish i was buuuut anyway yeah._

_REVIEW!! If you do ill send my best friends Teddy & Cody (pfft i wish) to come and give you a kiss & cuddle xD_


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy woke up Thursday morning the most excited she had been in a while. The last time she'd seen Matt was around Christmas/new year. Not only was she going to see her brother but a few of his wrestler friends would be there. Chrissy was hoping that would involve Cody or at least Miz for Selena. She searched through her wardrobe until she found a nice pair of skinny jeans, a pink tshirt and black pair of ankle boots. She tied her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and headed into the kitchen to see Luke and Selena sat talking animatedly about the day ahead.

"I hope he brings Miz along. My life would actually be complete if he did!" Selena exclaimed taking a bite out of her cereal bar.

"Mike, ugh. Now Maryse, hopefully he'll bring that lovely frenchie along. Too bad she's dating your guy hey Sel?" Luke said.

"As if Maryse would go for you anyway," Chrissy commented pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting down at the small table they had in the kitchen. Luke glared at his blonde friend.

"I have plenty of charisma and not to mention im amazingly good looking," Luke winked at Chrissy.

"Ew. Just keep telling yourself that buddy," Chrissy giggled along with Selena.

The three of them continued to eat there breakfast and discuss the possibilities of who Matt would bring along. Chrissy's phone began to ring.

"Sup?" Chrissy answered.

_"Six flags? Remember. You know we're waiting for you…"_ Matt said impatiently. Chrissy jumped up and waved her arms at her friends.

"Oh fuck. Sorry Matt I didn't even realise the time. We'll be on our way right now," she hung up the phone, picked her purse and keys up and headed out the apartment with her friends following.

* * *

Chrissy, Luke and Selena arrived at six flags about 15 minutes alter after Chrissy's crazy driving. They got themselves the tickets into the amusement park and looked in search for Matt and whoever he was with. They were walking around the park when Chrissy finally spotted him with 2 other guys. She bounded over and pulled her brother in a massive hug.

"Matty!! Man, its been too long!" Chrissy pulled away from her brother who was stood grinning.

"Ive missed you too little sis!" Matt smiled at Selena and Luke. "Hello guys."

They smiled back at him and looked at the two guys stood beside him.

"Gonna introduce us to your two friends Matt?" Luke inquired.

"This is Jake or you'll probably know him as Jack Swagger," Matt pointed to the blonde one.

Jake shook his hand out for Luke and Selena. Chrissy been the friendly one pulled him into an excited hug even though she'd never met the guy before.

"Wow! Jack Swagger," Chrissy said pulling away.

"Wow. Chrissy Korklan. Its finally nice to meet Matt's little sister. He talks about you all the time," Jake smiled at the young girl. The tall guy stood next to Jake let out a slight cough so everybody would finally notice him.

"Randal, great to see you again," Chrissy smirked at the tall dark haired man.

"Ugh. You again!" Randy glared at her. Matt rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Can you not just get along this once?"

"If she isn't going to insult me then yes, maybe… no" Randy walked off.

"Wow, hes friendly," Luke stated.

"He usually is.." Jake shrugged and followed Randy.

"WOW! I just met JACK SWAGGER and RANDY ORTON!" Selena cried in joy. Chrissy rolled her eyes at her.

"Randy must have a pole up his ass or something.."

"You know the last time you met him you basically insulted him by calling him Randal, baldy and a douche bag for smoking, so cant blame him Chriss," Matt said throwing his arm around his sister. "Lets just enjoy our day together."

* * *

Chrissy,Matt and Jake had been on as many rides as they could before they started feeling sick. Chrissy was sat on a bench eating an ice cream considering it was a very hot day whilst Matt and Jake were sat looking at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? An ice cream? You've just been on like 7/8 intense rides, you said you felt sick and now you eat ice cream?" Matt gave his sister a confused look.

"Look Matthew, I was hungry, I wanted ice cream. Deal with it. I never said I was too sick to eat," Chrissy continued eating her ice cream.

"You were always a strange one. So how's work?" Matt asked. Chrissy froze. She'd forgot to tell him that she'd got fired from her previous job. He would give a big lecture on how she was wasting her life by been so immature.

"I sort of.. Got fired."

Matt groaned. "For what this time?"

"Dude, he was a pervert honestly. So I may have called him a greasy old geezer who needs to get a life…" she looked away, knowing he'd be disappointed in her. She was completely shocked when she got the complete opposite reaction.

"Seriously? What are we going to do with you?!" Matt joked.

"How old is your sister?" Jake asked Matt.

"Dude, im right here," she waved her arms around so he'd notice her which caused both Matt and Jake to chuckle.

"Shes 21, fresh out of college."

"How about your buddies?" Jake asked Chrissy this time.

"Luke and Selena are both 22. A year older than me. Im the baby," she pouted at the two wrestlers.

Randy, Luke and Selena made their way over to the group and sat down. Randy glared at Chrissy which caused her to burst out laughing.

"Your seriously going to hold a grudge against me for something that happened over 10 months ago Randall?" Chrissy asked.

"Stop calling me Randal, then maybe ill start to like you!"

"Meh, the question is baldy.. Do I want you to like me?"

"I believe everyone wants me to like them sweetheart," Randy smirked at her.

* * *

It was later in the evening and everyone was starting to get tired, so they thought they'd call it a day. Chrissy gave Randy, Jake and Matt a ride back to the hotel since Selena and Luke had decided to catch a bus back home not wanting to experience Chrissy's driving twice in the same day. They pulled up at the hotel. Jake said his goodbye to Chrissy and headed in. Randy even gave her a sort of goodbye too. Matt stayed sat in the car and smiled at his sister.

"Ive really enjoyed today. Its been great spending time with you again. I really do miss you when im on the road. I mean playing Xbox with Kofi and Cody isn't half as entertaining as when I play against you," Matt chuckled.

"Why didn't you bring Cody? He'd have been much better than Randy im sure."

"He wasn't free. However, since I know you have a strange obsessive love for Rhodes, ill properly introduce you tomorrow after the show.." Matt handed her 3 front row tickets and backstage passes for the RAW show tomorrow evening.

"Your honestly the best brother in the world!" Chrissy cried throwing her arms around Matt in a hug.

"Don't go saying that to our darling brother Mike, he'll get jealous," Matt hugged his sister back.

"You better get inside and get some sleep for the show tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Matty," Chrissy hugged him one more time before he got out of the car and disappeared into the hotel.

* * *

Chrissy walked into her apartment, threw her keys on the table along with the tickets and backstage passes and walked into the living room and flopped on the couch next to Luke. He smiled at his friend.

"Had a good day?"

"Brilliant. I love my brother dearly, he gave us backstage passes for the show tomorrow and said he'd personally introduce me to Cody too," Chrissy grinned through a yawn.

"Wow, I think Cody should be scared," Luke joked. Chrissy picked one of the cushion's up and hit him with it.

"He'll love me," Chrissy yawned again.

"I think you should head to bed Chriss. You'll need your beauty sleep for Cody tomorrow."

Yeah your right, where's Sel by the way?"

"Oh, she went to bed as soon as we got in. She was all tired out from meeting Randy and Jake," Luke laughed. He loved living with the two girls. He thought of them as more sisters than anything and took it upon himself to make sure they were looked after. Especially Chrissy, she was prone to getting herself into trouble with that attitude of hers.

"Bless. Anyway I shall take your advice and prepare myself for Codykins tomorrow! Night Lukey," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**

_Oooh Chrissy's gonna meet Cody :o_

_I wonder how thats gonna turn out ;)_

_Thank You for those who reviewed :)_

_REVIEW or i'll send Randy to punt you -_-_


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna meet him NOW!" Chrissy yelled at nobody in particular. Luke jumped in fright at her outburst and spilt the milk all over the kitchen counter. Selena peered over her newspaper and rolled her eyes at her impatient friend.

"Your like a fucking child sometimes," Luke moaned gaining his composure back after his slight scare.

"I don't care. I. Want. To. Meet. Him. Now!" Chrissy put emphasis on every word and folded her arms over her chest.

"We have over 9 hours before we even get to the arena Chriss. Your just gonna have to sit and wait all day," Selena said placing her paper down and taking a sip of her tea Luke had given her.

"You don't understand. Ive been practically drooling over Cody Rhodes for the past 3 years. Today is my opportunity to seize the moment. I have a chance to make my mark on Cody and I plan on doing so. All this waiting malarkey is honestly killing me!" Chrissy moaned hitting her head on the table for dramatic effect.

"We both know how you feel Bourne but you gotta wait. I mean im dying to meet Mike/Miz and Luke over here is just dying to get his hands on Maryse but we cant… not just yet," Selena smiled at Chrissy.

"Bourne? Please never again. This is lame. Cant I just go sleep for like 7 more hours," Chrissy moaned.

"If you must know your new Spiderman comic came in the post today, so that should amuse you for a while," Luke spoke up.

Chrissy ran over and hugged Luke. He chuckled and pointed on the kitchen counter to where the comic was. Chrissy snatched it up and ran into her bedroom like a little child.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder about that girl," Luke chuckled whilst resuming washing the dishes.

* * *

Matt was stood in the ring at the arena going through the move set with Cody for their match later on in the evening. Matt did his signature move 'Air-Bourne' on Cody.

"Dude, that's pretty much everything then," Matt held out his hand and helped Cody up off the floor.

"Should be a pretty decent match. Got anyone coming tonight? You know, since we're in your home town ," Cody asked picking up a bottle of water and leaning against the ropes.

"Oh yeah for sure. My little sister and her buddies are coming tonight.." Matt cringed knowing he should probably tell Cody that his sister was basically in love with him.

"Aaaaand that's a bad thing?"

"No. Shes great. Just.. Can be a little bit childish you know. Very excitable. Amway, im gonna introduce her to you all when she gets here. I apologize in advance for anything she says or does," Matt chuckled walking up the ramp with Cody.

* * *

Chrissy looked at her outfit in the mirror. In about 10 minutes she'd be heading out to RAW backstage and get to meet Cody Rhodes. She had some blue denim shorts on, a black tank top and a pair of silver heels. Her hair was left straight and makeup kept simple. She didn't want to overdo it and look like some sort of clown. She picked up her Spiderman comic, iphone and the 3 signs she made during the day and headed into the living room to see her friends stood waiting.

"What are they?," Selena asked pointing to the signs Chrissy had in her hands.

"These are my masterpieces that ive been working on all day," Chrissy grinned. She held up the first sign which said 'Ted The Llama' in huge blue letters. Selena and Luke looked at her in confusion.

"I don't get it," Luke shrugged.

"You don't need to," Chrissy said holding up her second sign. It said 'Cody The Duck' in huge purple letters and the third sign said 'Miz The Penguin' in huge red letters.

"I really don't get it. Why are they named after animals?" Luke inquired.

"Your too simple to understand. Me and my friend came up with these amazing nicknames. They shall love them," Chrissy declared rather excitably.

"You are one strange person," Luke shook his head at his best friend.

"Can we go? Please? Miz is awaiting!" Selena shrieked heading to the door.

* * *

Matt was stood waiting backstage for his sister along with Jake who was looking forward to seeing the little gang again. Chrissy thoroughly amused him and he though Luke and Selena were pretty cool. Chrissy bounded through the backstage door with Selena and Luke following shyly. She engulfed her brother and Jake in a huge hug throwing her signs and comic into Luke's hands.

"Someone excited," Matt grinned at her once she'd pulled away still clinging onto Jake's arm.

"Have you seen these signs shes made. Your sister is absolutely crazy Matt," Selena joked taking the signs off Luke handing them back to Chrissy.

"Are you going to let go of me anytime soon," Jake chuckled. Chrissy let go of him and smiled at him sheepishly.

"So anyway, ill see you girls later," Chrissy started to walk off down the corridor when Matt grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Erm, to find my future husband?! What kind of a question is that? Wait now we're at your work do I have to call you Evan?" she asked him slightly confused.

He chuckled. "No, fool. You cant just go wandering off on your own."

"Well I don't want to distract you before your match. Cant I just stay with Jake?"

"Fine." Matt turned to Jake. "Look after her will you. Luke and Selena too."

Jake nodded his head and Matt ran off to get ready for his match later on.

"So, where to first?" Jake grinned.

* * *

Chrissy was sat reading her comic in catering whilst Jake was off introducing Luke and Selena to a few wrestlers. There was only really one person Chrissy was interested in meeting and so far in the hour she'd been here she hadn't seen him around anywhere yet. Jake had trusted her to sit put until he came back to take her to watch the show. She was sat innocently reading her comic when she felt someone stood behind her.

"A girl reading a comic? Nice, however gotta say Batman is 10 times better than Spiderman," the voice commented. Chrissy calmly placed her comic down and turned around and came face to face with the one and only Cody Rhodes. She gulped and started to blush.

"Your completely wrong there. Spiderman could kick batman's ass any day," she managed to get out.

"Why? Just because he can shoot webs. Batman is easily better," Cody stated placing his hands on his hips. He was dressed in his wrestling trunks and all oiled up ready for his match in a short while. Chrissy couldn't help but check him out. Luckily enough he didn't notice.

"Just because he has a utility belt? Dude that's nothing compared to Spiderman. Basically batman sucks my anus."

"Batman has Robin. If it came down to it blondie, batman would win any fight with anyone."

"Spiderman works alone he doesn't need anyone's help. Robin sucks anyway," Chrissy picked her comic up and stood up. She might have seemed calm discussing superheroes with Cody but inside she was actually going mental.

"Well, I guess you got me there. Okay lets just agree to disagree otherwise this could carry on all night and I believe I have a match coming up soon. What's your name by the way?" Cody smiled at her.

"Chrissy… Who are you against tonight? Don't worry. Your Cody. Believe me I would know," Chrissy smiled back at him blushing still.

"Nice. Im against Evan Bourne. You watching the show?"

"Yes, I shall be. Im just waiting for Jake to come… Oh wait speak of the devil."

Jake walked up to Chrissy and Cody and looked between the two. Chrissy smiled at him.

"Well it was nice meeting you Cody."

"You two Chrissy. Hopefully ill see you around," Cody smiled at her and left to go back to his locker room. Chrissy sighed and leant against Jake's chest.

"I think im in love," Chrissy whispered placing her hand on her heart. Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"Your insane but I love it. Ah, I have now claimed you as my newest friend. How'd you like that?" Jake inquired casually throwing an arm around Chrissy's shoulder walking her out to find her seats.

"I like that very much Mr. Swagger. I shall call you Jackles!"

* * *

After the show Chrissy, Selena and Luke headed backstage again to meet Matt. Chrissy had told Selena and Luke about her encounter with Cody and they were made up for her. Selena still hadn't met Mike yet and Luke hadn't met Maryse either. They stopped outside a locker room which said The Miz on it. Selena started squealing.

"You wanna go in?" Chrissy asked grinning. The Miz was one of her favourites too.

"I dunno. Are we allowed to just walk in there?!" Selena cried. However there question was answered when an angry Maryse stormed out of the room. Luke almost fainted when she brushed past him. Chrissy knocked on the open door and walked into the locker room to see Mike aka The Miz sat down on the bench with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Chrissy, Selena and Luke and put on a smile.

"Hey, your Matt's sister right? He said you'd probably be stalking around the locker rooms after the show," Mike gave Chrissy a hug and smiled at Selena.

"Yep, Im Chrissy. It's great to meet you. My friend Selena is a massive fan of yours," Chrissy pushed Selena forward towards Mike. He smiled and gave the brunette girl a hug too. Luke was still in a world of his own.

"Its great to meet you all. Matt talks about you all the time. Although he didn't do you justice in those photos he showed us. Your beautiful," Mike smirked at Chrissy who blushed. Selena glared at her.

"Ah, im sorry darling Mizfish but my heart belongs to another WWE Superstar," Chrissy sighed dreamily remembering her encounter with Cody earlier on in the day.

"Shame. I'll take Selena then," Mike joked.

Matt walked into Miz's dressing room with Cody to find his sister and her two friends sat giggling with Mike. Chrissy looked up and smiled at her brother until she noticed Cody which caused her to get butterflies in her stomach.

"Well this all looks cosy. Hope there not bothering you Mike," Matt joked.

"Dude, you never told me how cool your sister and her friends were!" He turned to Chrissy. "He told me you were a nerd."

"She is a nerd. Just like me." Matt chimed in.

"Just because I like playing Xbox, reading comics, Harry Potter, Twilight and Doctor Who doesn't make me a nerd," Chrissy stood up and playfully pushed her brother.

"Be nice. Ive brought someone here to meet you anyway," Matt pushed Chrissy towards Cody.

"Ha. I've already met Cody!"

"What?! When?"

"Earlier in catering. We had a slight discussion about Batman and Spiderman which I won."

"No, we agreed to disagree. Remember?" Cody butted in.

"I never agreed to anything," Chrissy folded her arms across her chest and smirked at Cody.

"Ohhh, your going to be an handful.." Cody smirked back at her.

Matt rolled his eyes at his sister and one of his best friends. "Sooo, drinks tonight? Who's in?"

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY!!_

_Ah, nicknames are amusing.. copyright to myself & littlemisssunshinexx because we're brilliant at this whole nickname thing!_

_REVIEW!! I'll send Miz to talk about himself none stop if you dont -_-_


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to drink," Chrissy stated leaning against the bar, She was helping Jake with the orders.

"Why did you come out them doofus?" Jake chuckled at her.

"Well, duh! Cody's here. Any time with Cody is golden time."

"You like that boy way too much!"

Jake ordered the round of drinks for everyone and a glass of coke for Chrissy. They both made there way back to the table where Matt Korklan, Mike Mizanin, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Randy Orton, Maryse, Selena and Luke were sat. Chrissy pushed Matt to make room for herself and her new best friend, Jake.

"Why arent you drinking?" Matt asked his sister.

"I don't want to. Jeez, maybe im not an alcoholic like the rest of you."

"Im not an alcoholic!" Ted chimed in. He'd briefly met Chrissy just a few minutes before they all headed out to the bar.

"Maybe you are. Maybe your not Teddy. Who cares?" Chrissy grinned at him. Luke was sat staring at Maryse across the table so Chrissy tried to kick him.

"OW! Did you just kick me?" Cody asked looking confused.

"Oh sorry I was trying to kick Luke. Your sat next to him right? Punch him and tell him its rude to stare," she smiled at him and shyly looked at her drink. Cody smiled at her.

"You don't have to be shy around me you know," he leant forward on the table.

"Im not shy usually. Just around you.." she said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be, im a nice person really."

"I know that. I don't wanna sound psycho or anything but you're my favourite wrestler alongside my brother of course. I've liked you for a while and its weird actually been in your presence."

"Aw. Don't worry, you don't sound psycho to me. I was like that around my favourite wrestlers when I was growing up. Your pretty cool anyway, if you don't mind me saying," Cody smiled at her.

* * *

It was later in the evening. Chrissy was sat talking with Ted, Cody, Jake and Matt whilst everyone else was on the dance floor. She'd been discussing wrestling with the guys for the last 5 minutes.

"Favourite wrestler of ALL time?" Jake asked Chrissy.

"Easy. Jeff Hardy. Sucks he's at TNA now but we've still got one Hardy," Chrissy shrugged.

"Favourite wrestling move?" Ted asked.

"Tough one. RKO because its just so damn awesome or CrossRhodes because its cool or Air-Bourne because who the hell can do something like that?!"

"I agree. CrossRhodes is one damn cool move," Cody grinned.

"Meh, you all suck because you didn't mention Dream Street," Ted pouted at Chrissy.

"Don't be a baby Teddles," Chrissy said snuggling into Jake's chest. She was starting to feel tired now. This whole day had taken its toll on her.

"Aww is Chrissy tired?" Jake said chuckling at his new friend.

"Dude, your really comfy. I could just fall asleep right here, right now," Chrissy said quietly.

"Im pretty sure Cody would be comfier," Jake whispered so Cody couldn't hear. Chrissy glared at him.

"Shhh! I presume he is but I aint pushing my luck tonight buddy."

"So you shall in the future?"

"Shut up idiot. I probably wont see any of you again for another 10 months after tonight," Chrissy sighed. She'd really enjoyed spending time with her brother and his friends. They were all so friendly and welcoming

The rest of the group made there way over. Selena had been dancing with Mike most of the night. Luke had been too scared to even talk to Maryse so he and Randy had just been checking the other girls out.

"Looks like its time you should be heading home Chrissy," Matt smiled at his little sister.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose your right," Chrissy reluctantly pulled away from Jake and stood up. "I guess I shall bid you all farewell. I have no idea when ill see any of you again but its been great. Jackles, get my number off of Matthew. We shall stay in contact buddy!" Chrissy gave Jake a quick hug and waved at everyone else.

* * *

The next morning Chrissy awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, she groaned and answered it.

"Who the hell is calling me at 8am on a morning? Seriously?" She said groggily, rolling over in bed.

"That's not a nice way to great your new best friend is it?" Jake chuckled on the other side of the line. Chrissy couldn't help but smile. She didn't fancy Jake in any possible way, he was just a really cool guy in her opinion.

"Well I didn't know it was you now did I? What's up Jackles?"

"Well, I was in the gym this morning and you never guess who was talking about you?"

"Dude, im no good at guessing games… just tell me?"

"Mr Cody Runnels!"

Chrissy almost fell out of bed. "What was he saying?! Probably that im psycho right?"

"The opposite. He said you were quiet cool! Also something about comics? I dunno I don't really listen when he waffles on about that shit but he seems to think your great!"

"YES! Jake, Jackles, Jack Swagger whatever thy name is I love you! Dude, im so going to miss you, even if ive only known you for like two days," Chrissy sighed, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Well never fear my darling Chrissy, your brother wants to see you today like in an hour or so. We're at the arena already… don't ask why we're here so earlier. I shall scoop you out and kidnap you then!"

"Okaaay buddy! Well let me go, get showered and dressed and I shall see you soon Jackles!" Chrissy hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom.

Once she finished getting herself ready and dresssed she hopped into the kitchen of her apartment trying to place her sneaker on her foot. Selena looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting down on one of the counters.

"I gotta head to the arena, Matt wants to talk to me about something. Plus I get to see the guys again. Where's Luke?"

"In bed. He's got a major hangover plus he's kicking himself for not talking to Maryse," Selena groaned holding her head. She too had an hangover from last night.

"Ha, shame on you both. Anyway, I need to head out. I'll see you guys later!"

"NO! Wait cant I come with you?!"

"Your not dressed. Honestly I'll tell you all about it when I get back," Chrissy picked the keys up and headed out the door to the arena.

* * *

Chrissy arrived at the arena to see Jake stood outside waiting for her. She'd given him a call to let him know she was on her way. She bounded over to him and he engulfed her into a massive hug.

"Jakeeee, your squishing me! Release thy hold boy," Chrissy choked out. Jake released her and showed her inside. "What exactly does my darling brother want?"

"No idea doll.. Must be important if he wants you here this early.."

They arrived at Matt's locker room which he shared with Jake. Matt was sat playing a game on his phone when he heard the door open and saw Chrissy and Jake. He switched off his phone and grinned.

"Unusual for you to be up this early!" Matt exclaimed. Chrissy softly punched him on the arm and sat down next to him.

"What's up Matty?"

"I'll cut to the chase.. You have no job right?" Chrissy nodded, "Well there's a job going over in hair and makeup and I thought you'd be perfect for the job. Ive spoke to Vince about it and he said the jobs yours if you want it.."

Chrissy thought for a bit. She could have everything she'd ever wanted working on the road with her brother. She'd get to see Jake and Cody every day but she'd miss Luke and Selena way too much. It was a win-lose situation.

"I dunno Matt. I cant just leave Luke and Selena. There my best friends."

"Bring them. Im sure Vince could always use some extra help.. Trust me, it'll be great. Plus you'll be around Cody all the time," Matt said trying to persuade his sister.

Chrissy pondered for a short while before giving her answer. "Okay… I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

"So basically this is where you'll work on getting the superstars and Diva's ready for the shows," Vince smiled at Chrissy. He was showing her around the arena, telling her how things worked and introducing her to the talent and crew.

"Okay. Thanks again Mr McMahon. This really means a lot to me," Chrissy grinned at him. He was a very kind man. He wasn't too scary once you'd gotten over the initial shock of meeting him.

"No worries. Im always happy to help out. You'll be a great addition to the team, if you ever need anything you know where I am," Vince smiled at her once again leaving Chrissy in the hair and makeup room.

She smiled to herself. Finally she had a job that she was happy with. Ever since she left college she'd gone from job to job been miserable. Now she was working at the WWE alongside her brother. What could be better than that? She was sat in one of the chairs in a world of her own when she heard a knock on the door and her brother walk in.

"Sooo how did things with Vince go?" Matt asked sitting on one of the makeup counters.

"Really great. Hes a nice guy. I cant wait to get started!" Chrissy grinned at Matt. One of the main things about her job was that spending time with Matt wouldn't be as hard anymore.

"Where are Selena and Luke?"

"I dunno. They'll be around somewhere. Either stalking Mike or Maryse. Oh I forgot to mention I invited my friend Emma to come have a look round and spend a few days with us. If you don't mind?

"Of course not. Come on. Jake's dying to see you again. Even though he saw you a few hours ago. You two are strange," Matt chuckled walking out of the room with his sister.

"Dude, don't diss Jackles in my presence. Hes my bestie from now forth!"

Chrissy and Matt walked into the catering to see Jack sat with Cody, Ted and Luke. Chrissy grinned. She loved all of those guys. Even though she hadn't really spoke to Cody and Ted much, they were some of her favourite people around. She sat down opposite the guys and smiled whilst Matt took a seat next to her and pulled out his phone and started messing around on it.

"CHRISSY! YOU'RE HERE!!" Jake yelled loudly, so that most people in the room looked.

"JACKLES! Keep your voice down fool. Hey, Cody. Hello Teddles!" Chrissy smiled brightly at them all.

"Oi! Just because your in the presence of superstars doesn't mean you have to ignore me!" Luke pouted playfully.

"Aww Lukeeeeeeee! You know I love you. Stop complaining."

"Everything go okay with Vince?" Cody asked smiling at the young blonde girl.

"You lot never told me how nice he was. I was shitting myself waiting for him earlier but dude hes so nice. Idiots!"

"Hey! You never even asked me!" Cody threw his hands up in defence causing Chrissy to laugh.

Cody couldn't help but smile. He thought she was quiet a character. Different to most of the girls he knew. She didn't seem too up herself or too prissy. She was cool and shy and she loved comics. A girl who liked comics was a genius in his eyes.

Mike walked in with his arm casually thrown around Selena. He stood and looked at everyone.

"Theres a crazy brunette girl outside screaming at security about Cody and a fish? Would any of you lot know who that is?" Mike asked. The guys shook there head but Chrissy shot up immediately.

"Idiot! That my friend Emma! Erm, Jackles come hither and help me get her!" Chrissy pulled Jack up from his seat and the two sprinted to the back door to see Chrissy's friend arguing with security.

"I shall have you know my friend works here! She has RANDY ORTON on speed dial. Do you really want me to call her and get him to RKO you? No I didn't think so!" Emma shook her head at the security man until she spotted Chrissy and Jake. "JACKLES!!!"

Jake laughed. "Dude, let her in. She's one of Chrissy friends."

Emma ran past security sticking her tongue out at him and threw herself into Jake. He looked confused but wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Wow jeez Emma. Don't greet me or anything?!" Chrissy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"CHRISSYFISH! Dude. I just met Jack Swagger what do you want me to do? I gotta hug him. Man, hes tall," Emma pulled away from the tall man who was trying not to laugh at the two girls.

"Well I guess there's no need for introductions here except that this is Emma, Jake. My good friend."

"Its nice to meet you!" Jake grinned at the girl before starting to walk away.

"Oi, where you going?!" Chrissy called after him whilst Emma was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Away from you craaaazy ladies!" Jake called back chuckling to himself.

Chrissy turned to Emma. "Your freaking out. You need to calm the fuck down."

"How can I be calm when im in a building with the hottest men around? Where is Codfish and Teddifer? Do you know them? Are they alive? What about Randyfish?"

"Oh you do make me laugh. I shall escort you to see the fishies. Are you gonna act cool?" Chrissy started walking back to catering with Emma jumping around following her.

"When am I never cool? Dude. Im gonna meet the fishies. Gah, this is exciting. Are they cool? Do they like been called fishies? There gonna have to deal with it anyway!"

They made their way over to where everyone was sat. Cody looked up and smiled at the two girls. Emma let out a little shriek.

"Its Codfish!" She whispered to Chrissy. Ted looked at the brunette girl who was way too over excited.

"I presume your Emma?" Ted asked smiling.

"Yes. Yes I am. Your Tedfish. That's Codfish. That's Mizfish and that's Cody's twinnie aka Evan Bourne aka Chrissy's brother. Sorry but I don't know the gay dude and the long haired gal," Emma shrugged pointing everyone out except Luke and Selena.

"Hey! Im not gay!" Luke glared at Emma.

"Woops sorry dude. Your hair just gives me the impression you are. Who would be the girl your next to?" Emma rested her hands on Ted's shoulders causing him to look up at the girl and smile.

"That's Selena.." Mike spoke up not looking away from Selena.

"Oh pretty name. So.. Where's the bald one?" Emma asked.

"Been taking nicknames from Chrissy I see!" Randy said walking over with dark sunglasses over his eyes. Emma widened her eyes. He was a tall, scary man.

"Oh Randy. Get a life. Ted and Cody don't freak out when we call them Tedfish and Codfish!"

"Since when have you called us Tedfish and Codfish?" Ted asked confused.

"Erm since forever. Jeez, Tedfish get with the plan!" Emma smiled at him.

"Im not sure what to think of this I mean does this mean I look like a fish or I am secretly a fish?" Ted asked shaking his head in confusion. Cody rolled his eyes at his confused best friend.

"I think there lovely names. Very creative and its lovely to meet you Emma," Cody stood up and hugged her. Emma squealed in excitement causing Chrissy and Matt to giggle. Cody pulled away and sat back down.

"Who is this?" Randy asked raising his sunglasses off his head and pointing at Emma.

"This is Emma. One of my very good friends. So be nice Randal or I shall bite you!" Chrissy stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Emma.

"Come on! Let's go investigate around the arena!" Chrissy dragged Emma along who was waving at everyone. Once they left Randy sat down.

"Strange. Strange girls."

* * *

A few hours later and Chrissy and Emma were stood in the corridor chatting.

"What kind of trouble can we cause around here," Emma asked leaning against the wall.

"Im not sure. Its only my first day here. I don't wanna get fired already… Why what have you got planned?"

"Well, you know how Ted, Cody and Randy wear like a truck full of baby oil?" Emma asked. Chrissy nodded her head slowly at her wondering where she was going with this.

"Im going to go steal it all."

"What?! No. Randy will flip."

"That's what'll make it even funnier! Come on Pleaseeee! You can be my lookout," Emma pleaded with her friend. Chrissy thought about it for a second.

"Okay fine. They keep it all in their locker room. We'll need to make sure nobody's in there."

"Easy. I just seen Ted walk out of there. Lets go!" Emma stalked towards Legacy's locker room and peered her head around the door. "Coast is clear. Ill go in get it and you wait here as a lookout!"

Emma ran into the room and looked around till she spotted the baby oil on a separate table to everything else. She scooped it all up in her arms and sneaked back out of the room running as fast as she could with Chrissy until she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch! My head!" Emma groaned. Luckily enough she didn't drop any of the baby oil. Jake looked at her then at Chrissy behind her who was trying to catch her breath.

"What are you two up to?" He eyed them suspiciously until he saw the bottles in Emma's arms. "Oh I get it now. Playing a prank on the old Legacy boys?"

"Yes. Now move your gigantic self out of my way before I stand on your toe," Emma glared at Jake.

"No no! I don't think so darling! Your coming with me!" Jake picked Emma up and threw him over her shoulder.

"Put me down you giant beast. CHRISSY! Tell your friend or I'll bite his shoulder!" Emma screamed whilst Jake carried her back to Legacy's locker room.

"Jake. She'll do it. I'd put her down if I was you." Chrissy laughed whilst walking alongside Jake.

"Im pretty sure she wouldn't!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Chrissy chuckled ,nodding her head at Emma who instantly bit Jake's shoulder causing him to grunt and let go of Emma. The two girls giggled wildly causing Emma to drop a few of the bottles. Chrissy bent down and picked them up.

"Yeah. Don't mess with Emmafish ,Jackles!" Emma grinned at him and ran off into the nearest room with Chrissy following and Jake chasing after the two of them. The three of them didn't even realise which room they'd ran into until they heard a booming voice.

"SO THAT'S WHERE MY BABY OIL WENT!" Randy yelled very loudly. He started going red in the face insuating that he was very angry right now. Cody and Ted looked up from where they were sat. Ted cocked his head in confusion whilst Cody looked at Chrissy, Emma and Jake trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him.

"Randy. I had nothing to do with this. It was those two!" Jake stood away pointing at Chrissy and Emma.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Jeez, thanks for been such a great friend Jake."

Emma burst out laughing causing Randy to round her. "You think this is funny!"

"No, sir," Emma gulped.

"Ah, screw you Randy. We we're just having a bit of fun. Its really not our fault you're a grouch!" Chrissy shrugged placing the bottles of baby oil she had back onto the table.

"Yeah come on Randy. They were just having a bit of fun," Cody stood up and placed his arms around Chrissy and Emma.

"You would stick up for them. Fuck this. Fuck you all!" Randy walked out of the room slamming the door. Chrissy turned to Cody whilst Emma bounded over to talk to Ted.

"Thanks for sticking up for us. You didn't have to do that."

"I really didn't mind. Randys got a mental temper. He doesn't know how to have fun. Im pretty sure he's just having problems with his wife," Cody shrugged.

"Ah. Tough luck on him. Single life is the way to go. No stress or anything!" Chrissy smiled at Cody.

"Your single then? Im gonna have to agree with you on that one. Relationships cause nothing but trouble.."

Cody and Chrissy made their way over to Ted and Emma who were sat talking about the whole baby oil incident. Ted was really confused about the whole thing. He just couldn't get his head around it.

"I just don't get why you needed so much baby oil. Have you got a rash?" Ted asked Chrissy and Emma which caused the two of them to burst out laughing.

"Ohhh Tedfish. You are hilarious!" Emma patted the top of his head.

"I still don't get it. Women are confusing."

"That they are buddy," Cody said throwing his arm around Chrissy's shoulder which caused her to start blushing.

"Hey, where did Jake go?" Emma asked.

"He must have snuck out when Randy went on his insane rampage…" Ted smiled at the brunette girl. "Hey, do you wanna do something tomorrow? Have you got a number or something?"

"What? You wanna do something with me?" Emma asked Ted confused. She never expected to be asked out by one of the wrestlers.

"Yeah of course! Your really cool. HEY! Cody. Lets make it a double date. Me and Emma. You and Chrissy. What do you say?" Ted looked at Cody and Chrissy who both looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Yeah sure. Why not? It could be fun.." Cody nodded at Ted whilst smiling at Chrissy. Both of them secretly looking forward to tomorrow evening.

* * *

**A/N**

_Oooooh! Double date?! That should be fun!_

_Emma (littlemisssunshinexx) shall be a new character in zee story! Speaking of which you should all go check out her stories like NOW! _

_Do it!! There great :)_

_So review, review & review! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chrissy was sat with Emma and Matt in the hotel talking about the date later on. Matt had freaked out at first when he found out his little sister was going on a date with Cody. She had to explain to him that it was mainly for Ted and Emma and that she and Cody were really just tagging along for the sake of their friends.

"Do you know what your wearing tonight Chriss?" Emma turned towards her friend.

"Not a clue. I'll just throw something on. This is mainly for you and Ted not me and Cody," Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be silly. Its obvious Cody likes you otherwise he wouldn't have agreed. Be happy. Your going on a date with Codfish and me with Tedfish." Emma jumped up and did a little happy dance.

"Im going to have to stop you two girls there. Cody and Ted are relatively older than you two. Well okay maybe not by much.. I lost where I was going with this but I just don't want to see either of you two getting hurt. We know Ted's a bit of an idiot at times and well Cody… pretty much the same as Ted. Where exactly are you going tonight?" Matt asked the two of them. Emma looked at Chrissy who shrugged. Neither had no idea.

"Maybe there taking us to a restaurant?" Emma pondered.

"Maybe to the beach?"

"You really shouldn't go!" Matt chimed in between the two girls.

"Ohhh! Maybe to the movies! I love the movies!"

"Maybe bowling? I suck majorly at that though.."

"Don't go," Matt once again chimed in.

"Maybe to a party? Which would suck because im not in the party mood!"

"Your not going on this damn date!" Matt slightly yelled.

"Shut up Matt!" Chrissy and Emma both said.

"Im looking out for you both but fine if you want to ignore me and go ahead do it. See if I care.." Matt folded his arms across his chest and sneered at the two girls.

"Oh Matty. We was ignoring you anyway," Chrissy turned back to Emma and continued their conversation of possible date locations whilst Matt sulked in the corner.

* * *

"Ted. What are you wearing tonight for this date?" Cody asked his older friend. He was quiet nervous about the date later on even though it was mainly for Ted and Emma. He liked Chrissy but he barely knew anything about her as of yet. Maybe it was a chance to get to know her some more?

"I dunno some nice jeans and a shirt? Something nice I know that. I should text Emma and Chrissy and let them know where we're going so they can find something to wear. You know what girls are like.." Ted walked off typing a text out into his phone. Cody turned to look at Jake who was sat on the bed.

"What do I wear? I havent been on a date in ages." Cody groaned throwing clothes out of his bag.

"Im pretty sure you could wear a bin bag and Chrissy would love it. Stop been a girl. Do what Ted said. Nice jeans and shirt and you'll be fine," Jake assured the younger man.

"Give me some advice Jake. Ted's got it all sorted. He knows what hes doing. I have no clue…"

"Well your going for dinner right? Erm, pull the chair out for her, compliment her, open doors for her… Be a gentleman. She'll love it."

"Okay. Should I tell her she smells nice?"

"Well if she does then yes.. Tell her she smells like a lemon.." Jake giggled to himself. He could really have fun here.

"Why a lemon? Why not an orange?" Cody asked confused.

Ted walked back into the room to hear Jack and Cody talking. "Ignore everything he says Codes. He's trying to set you up so you'll look like a fool. Shame on you Swagger."

"He asked me for advice and I gave him some. I couldn't ignore the poor guy. You're his best friend. Help him out. Im going anyway. I need to find myself a hot date for tonight. Toodles!" Jake walked out of the room. Cody dove on the floor and started throwing clothes everywhere.

"I want to look nice!" He sounded almost insanely.

"Cody just stop you fool. Im pretty sure what Jakes said is true. Chrissy wont mind what you wear. That girl adores you. Its easy to tell. Just be your nerdy self and she'll love it."

"Why are you so calm?" Cody asked standing up.

"Im not calm, just prepared. Ive got flowers and everything for Emma… I know how dates work Codes," Ted patted his friend on the head and started to get ready for the date later on in the evening.

* * *

Chrissy and Emma were in their hotel room they shared getting ready for the night ahead. Chrissy was layed on her bed reading one of her comics whilst Emma was getting her hair ready.

"Are you gonna get dressed anytime soon? Ted and Cody will be coming in about an hour.. We gotta look good. OH EM GEE. Chrissy! We're going on a date with Codfish and Teddles. Let that sink into your head for a second.." Emma screamed putting the straightners down and staring at her friend.

Chrissy looked up from her comic and realisation hit her. She rolled off the bed and smacked her head on the floor. "OW! I don't care about hitting my head... im going on a date with Cody friggin Rhodes," she jumped up off the floor holding her head.

"We need to calm down. GAH! I cant be calm… DUDE. Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. I need to breathe!" Emma squealed and jumped on the bed.

"This. Is. Insane! Out of all the girls in the entire the world we're the ones going on a date with them. I think I might faint.."

Emma jumped off the bed and started shaking her friend. "Get a hold of yourself Chrissy. We need to act cool and collected otherwise there gonna think we're insane.."

"Yes. You're right. I suppose I should find something wear. Mehhh, I have no nice clothes. A skirt and top should be orite, yeah?"

"Completely. Im gonna wear a casual white dress and heels. It'll be fine.." Emma assured her friend.

An hour later and the girls were sat ready waiting for the boys. Emma stood up and looked at Chrissy who was sat playing with her hair.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. She was wearing a white baby doll dress topped with white heels and her long brunette hair straightened.

"Emma, you look great. Stop worrying Teddy's gonna lurve you! Now I on the other hand im not so sure…" Chrissy stood up and looked in the mirror. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, her favourite red top and ankle boots. Her long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. "I think I look silly."

"Shut up. Cody will love it."

Just as the girls were talking and worrying there was a knock on their hotel room door. Chrissy dove over and answered it since Emma started freaking out once again. Chrissy opened to door to see Ted smiling widely and Cody smirking.

"What you smirking at Rhodes?" Chrissy cocked her eyebrows at him.

"Oh just ignore ' Mr im worse than a girl at getting ready' over here. He seems to be thoroughly amused about something. Is Emma here by any chance?" Ted smiled peering round the door. Emma bounded her way over and waved wildly at Cody and Ted.

"Sup guys?!"

"You look lovely! Oh, I got you these!" Ted handed Emma a bunch of flowers.

"Aww, thank you Teddy there lovely," she gave him a quick hug. Cody burst out laughing and caught Chrissy's eye which caused her to laugh too. Emma rounded on them both.

"What's so funny?" She glared at the two of them whilst Ted leaned against the doorframe looking confused. Chrissy and Cody burst out laughing even more.

"Idiots. Shall we get going then?" Ted held out his arm which Emma took and walked along the corridor to the elevator whilst Chrissy and Cody tried to calm themselves. Cody held out his hand for Chrissy. She hesitated for a second but placed her hand in his and followed Emma and Ted.

* * *

Ted and Cody drove the two girls to a fancy restaurant not too far away from the hotel. Once inside a waiter showed them to a table of four. Ted pulled out the chair for Emma to sit on. Cody watched and tried to do the same for Chrissy however in the progress he rammed the chair into her legs causing her to grunt in pain with Ted and Emma watching on in amusement.

"Im so sorry. Are you okay?" Cody asked sitting down at his own seat opposite Chrissy.

"I'll be fine.. Its not everyday I get a chair rammed into me by a wwe superstar so I shall forgive you this once. Mind you if I have a bruise you will pay!" Chrissy joked.

A waiter came over and they all ordered their food and drinks and carried on chatting.

"Ted. Ted. Ted. Teddy. Teddy. Ted. Ted. OI!" Cody started waving his arms around to try and get Ted's attention.

"Call him Tedfish!" Chrissy said.

"Tedfish! Tedfish… Its not working."

"Well throw your fork at him or something.." Chrissy shrugged her shoulders and watched in amusement as Cody picked up his fork and threw it at Ted who it missed by inches.

"What the hell is your problem? Cant you see im trying to talk to Emma. We're on a date that's what you tend to do!" Ted said in an ushered voice.

"Jeez, fine.." Cody gave up and turned to Chrissy. "You smell like lemons?!"

Chrissy burst out laughing. "What?! Oh Cody. Your amusing.."

"Jake said that'd work.. I guess he was wrong.."

"Very wrong… I cant fault you for trying though."

Whilst Cody and Chrissy were chatting and laughing at the random things Cody was saying courtesy of Jake, Ted and Emma were chatting about anything and everything. Ted really like Emma. Even if he hadn't known her for too long. Emma felt the same about Ted unknown to him.

"So what possessed you to steal all the baby oil yesterday?" Ted asked chuckling. He was still confused about the whole thing but it was amusing to see Randys reaction to it all.

"Ah. I just always had this thing to steal some baby oil.. It was a random idea I had one night when I was talking to Chrissy via Twitter," Emma smiled.

"Randy's reaction was actually priceless. I wouldn't have the nerve to do something like that.."

"Meh, Randy doesn't scare me. He cant help me an angry bald man. Its only his nature."

"You're a crazy one… but I like it.." Ted smiled across at Emma causing her to blush.

The waiter brought all their food and drinks over and they ate it with casual conversation flowing now and again. Cody and Chrissy were getting along great. Basically just laughing and making fun of the waiters. Ted and Emma were getting along great too. Ted was been really sweet to Emma. Complimenting her all the time. Once they'd finished their food Chrissy leaned back in her chair and kicked Cody.

"You really like kicking me don't you?" Cody kicked her back.

"Its just a new habit I guess. Maybe there could be an official kick Cody Rhodes day?"

"I hope not!" Cody chuckled as they started a kicking war until Cody accidentally kicked Ted.

"Will you two quit having foot sex under the table and pack your shizzle up. Its time to get these lovely ladies back to their hotel room for there beauty sleep.. Not that Emma needs it of course," Ted winked at her.

"What about me?" Chrissy said standing up and glaring at Ted.

"You don't need any either. Ted's the one who needs beauty sleep," Cody handed threw his arm around Chrissy's shoulder as the four of them headed out.

"Me and Chrissy are gonna walk back to the hotel if you don't mind?" Cody told Ted and Emma.

"I guess I'll see you at the hotel then Chrissy! Have fun!" Emma hugged her friend before she set off with Cody.

* * *

Cody and Chrissy were walking down the street back to the hotel. Neither had spoke for about 2 minutes.

"Man, its cold!" Chrissy exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself. Cody took his jacket off and placed it around her.

"That better?" Cody asked as he took hold of her hand once again.

"Much better.. I cant actually believe this.." Chrissy shook her head and giggled to herself.

"Believe what?"

"That im actually on a date with you. Dude, this is like a dream come true for me.."

"Well you're a funny, nice, pretty girl.. I guess im the lucky one here.."

"Ahh, your too sweet!" Chrissy grinned at Cody until they came to a stop outside the hotel. Chrissy groaned. She'd forgotten how close to the restaurant the hotel actually was.

"Now I don't wanna start any rumours so ill just end this date out here… not that I wouldn't like to show everyone I went on a date with you but you know what I mean. Anyway, ive had a great night. We should totally do this again. Just you and me next time though.." Cody smiled at Chrissy letting go of her hand to her disappointment.

"Yeah we should."

Cody leant down and kissed Chrissy on the cheek. "Ill see you tomorrow. You can give me that jacket back then!" Cody chuckled as he walked back into the hotel leaving Chrissy in a world of her own.

* * *

Ted and Emma were stood outside her hotel room. Emma smiled up at Ted who was smiling back at her.

"Im not afraid to say that this was the best date ive been on in a long while," Ted chuckled, "You're a really great girl Emma. Id love if you wanted to do this again sometime. Obviously without the two immature children who go by the names of Chrissy and Cody. We might actually be able to have a decent conversation without been interrupted with them two giggling every 5 seconds!"

"They seem really into each other though. Its cute but yes I agree, we need to do this sometime without the two geeks!" Emma grinned at him.

"Well, there not the only people who's into someone.." Ted winked at Emma once again causing her to blush. "Im not sure ive said this yet but I really like you Emma.."

"I really like you too Ted. Your so lovely, great, handsome, funny, generous…" Emma was cut off by Ted giving her a small kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime to arrange another date. Night Emma!" Ted gave her a hug and walked off leaving Emma stood there staring into space until Chrissy walked up to her in her own daze. She leaned against the wall next to Emma.

"Nice date?" Chrissy asked, not paying attention to the amazed look on Emma's face.

"Best date ever.." Emma replied.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**A/N**

_Quick update! Im awesome I know haha_

_Awww how cute are Emma & Ted?_

_Chrissy & Cody are just immature fools._

_I lovee writing this like seriously.. I amuse myself._

_Anyway REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to take that jacket off anytime soon?" Emma asked Chrissy as they made there way into the arena.

"Why should I? Cody gave me it last night and told me to give him it back next time I see him and fortunately for me I havent seen him yet so I get to keep it. It still smells of him.." Chrissy grinned. Emma groaned and shook her head.

"You've been wearing it all day though! Since we left the hotel, since we got on the plane, since FOREVER! Gaaaah, why didn't Ted give me his jacket or something?"

"Hey! You got a kiss from Ted Dibiase. That's a whole lot better than getting a jacket.. I only got a kiss on the cheek which is basically guy actions for 'I like you but I don't want to start anything'."

"Shut up! He said he wanted to do it again right? That obviously means something. Your so moany today."

"Im not moany. You're the one moaning about me having Cody's jacket! Here take it if you want it so much," Chrissy took the jacket off and threw it at Emma.

"Stop been stupid! Ugh, what's crawled up your ass and died?!"

"Nothing. Im just stressed out about starting my job today!" Chrissy leaned against one of the locker room doors and shrugged at Emma.

"Your gonna be great. Don't worry. As for the whole Cody thing.. He DOES like you. Just stop worrying and take this damn jacket back," Emma chuckled handing Chrissy the jacket back. Chrissy clutched the jacket to herself whilst Emma shook her head at her crazy blonde haired friend.

"You really think he likes me?" Chrissy asked.

"Positive!"

Just as Chrissy was about to reply the door she was leant on opened and she fell backwards onto the floor, hitting her head on the hard concrete. Emma put her hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing at Chrissy's misfortune.

"Holy shit.. Im so sorry. I didn't even realise anyone was stood near the door. Are you okay?" Cody knelt down beside Chrissy.

"My flibbin head hurts sooooooooo bad!" Chrissy cried. Ted walked over, looked at Chrissy on the floor, then at Emma trying not to laugh, then back at Chrissy.

"What happened here?" He asked lifting Chrissy up off the floor with Cody and placing her on one of the chairs.

"I opened the door and then BANG she were laid on the floor…" Cody tried explaining.

"Why was she near the door anyway?" Ted looked at Emma for an explanation.

"We we're just discussing something. I dunno. She likes to lean against doors… beats me."

"Well, Im hungry. Fancy coming to get a bite to eat?" Ted asked Emma who nodded and headed out the room with Ted leaving Cody and Chrissy alone.

"Im really sorry.. Im gonna take you to the medical room," Cody lifted Chrissy up and carried her in his arms as he started walking towards the medical room.

"I can walk you know…" Chrissy chuckled, as Cody realised and placed her down. Chrissy started to walk but stumbled, luckily enough Cody caught her before she fell.

"You obviously cant walk…"

"Fine, carry me Coddles," Chrissy sighed dramatically, causing Cody to laugh. He scooped her back up in his arms and carried her to the medical room.

* * *

"I feel bad. I should have helped Chrissy," Emma sighed. Ted looked at Emma from where he was sat at the other side of the table and placed his hand on hers.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Cody will look after her. Hes not as stupid as he makes out to be. He just panics… She'll be fine with him. Im sure shes not complaining!"

"Yeah, I guess your right. She was a bit upset about Cody earlier though so im not sure."

"Cody likes Chrissy. Chrissy likes Cody. The two nerds will be fine.. Trust me."

"Okay.." Emma smiled at Ted.

"Listen, after the show tonight a bunch of us are going to this bar. Do you want to come along?…As my date, of course?" Ted asked .

Emma blinked. "Of course. I'd love to Ted!"

"Brilliant! Maybe we can try and pry away from everyone else later on afterwards?"

* * *

Cody placed an ice pack against Chrissy's head and held it there. Chrissy smiled up at him. He was been really sweet. The whole time he'd carried her to the medical room he'd been apologizing none stop. The nurse had left the room to go for her lunch which meant Chrissy and Cody were left alone once again.

"You really don't need to do that Cody."

"I do. I feel terrible."

"Don't! It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have been leaning against a door. The nurse said ill be fine just have a little bit of an headache.. don't worry your pretty little head off!"

"I cant help it! I almost knocked YOUR pretty little head off," Cody chuckled pulling Chrissy into him for an hug. Chrissy wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"Please tell me Im not dreaming and this is real?"

"Your actually insane… I love it though."

Chrissy started to pull away from Cody but he pulled her back into him. He leant down and pressed his lips softly against hers and held her against him.

"Grawsome," Chrissy mumbled against Cody's chest clinging onto his shirt.

"Great or awesome?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

"Your coming out with us tonight right? Or do you need to stay in cos of your head.. I mean I can always keep you company if that's what your planning on doing. Im rambling arent I? I should probably stopped," Cody pulled away and smirked.

"Im not staying in. Im coming out of course!"

* * *

Later on in the evening everyone was out at the club. Chrissy was leant against the bar talking to Selena and Luke whilst Emma was bounding around with Jake and Ted. She'd lost Cody a few hours ago. He was a fully grown man though he could take care of himself.

"I hate you!" Selena glared at Chrissy slamming her drink on the bar.

"Why? What's she done now?" Luke inquired. He was always between the two girls whenever they argued.

"She always gets the guys. No matter how idiotic or stupid she is! I don't get it. You've known Cody for about 3 days or so now and your already sort of dating the guy?! Mike wont even look at me in that way. He considers me a friend."

"Whoa! Im sorry about that but don't go having a go at me for what's going on with me and Cody. I didn't make it happen. It happened. Stop been so jealous. You always get like this. Im sorry that Cody likes me… or at least I think he does. I cant help that! Maybe you need to try harder with Mike or something.. You can be a bit of a stuck up cow at times," Chrissy yelled at her so called friend over the loud music.

"How fuckin dare you!" Selena picked her drink up and threw it all over Chrissy and walked away.

"FUCK YOU BUDDY!" Chrissy yelled after her. Luke looked at Chrissy and shook his head.

"Ignore her Chrissy. Shes had a bit too much to drink.. I should go after her. You'll be okay here right?" Luke asked. He loved Chrissy but he knew there were several people here who would look after her. Selena on the other hand didn't really have anyone. Chrissy nodded her head at him and he left her. Jake walked over with his arm casually around Emma's shoulders and looked at Chrissy.

"What ze fudge happened to my buddy?" Jake shouted, obviously drunk.

"I had a bit of a run in with Selena. Ill be fine.." Chrissy moved a piece of her wet hair out of her face. So much for looking nice for Cody.

"Ill go throw her in a pool see how she likes that shit!" Jake started walking off until he was pulled back by the collar by Ted.

"Wow. Chrissy your wet. Pfffft, that's funny!" Ted chuckled causing Jake to do the same. Chrissy looked at Emma who shrugged.

"Drunken men ehh? Where's Mr Rhodes?"

"Dude, I lost him about an hour ago.. I have no clue. He said something about a wig and singing? Clueless."

Just as they were talking about him Cody ran up to everyone almost falling over wearing a blonde wig and a silly smile on his face. Chrissy and Emma took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"What the hell Cody?!" Emma managed to get out between laughs.

"I look hot right? Id make a hot girl for sureeeeee!" Cody did a double thumbs up and looked at Ted who was eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"Is that my wig?!" Ted demanded, causing Chrissy and Emma to howl with laughter.

"I don't even wanna know why Ted has a wig!" Jake screamed running off with his hands in the hair.

"Lets do it!" Cody glared at Ted.

"I don't wanna do it!"

"JUST DO IT!" Cody demanded lightly pushing Ted. Chrissy and Emma just watched on in amusement.

"Fine. Your doing the girl part though seeing as though you already have meine wig oooon!"

"Duh, why would I have the wig on in the first place… FOOL!" Cody threw his arm around Ted as the two headed off towards the DJ.

"I don't even want to know what's happening there.." Emma laughed as she and Chrissy made there to the table where Mike and Matt were sat. Chrissy looked up at the stage and saw Ted and Cody stood there grinning like fools. All of a sudden music hit and everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we cant reaccch!" Ted started to sing. Emma turned red with embarrassment whilst Chrissy jumped up and started clapping.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free!" Cody sang in the most girliest voice he could do. Chrissy howled with laughter. Emma shook her head.

"Are they serious?! I cant watch this seriously!"

"This. Is. Gold." Matt yelled taking his phone out to record the scene in front of him whilst Mike did the same.

"Dude, we're gonna have this over them for the rest of there lives!" Mike screamed with excitement.

"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!" Ted screamed into the microphone.

"We're soaaaaaaaaaaring!"

"Flying!"

"Theres not a star in heaven we cant reach!" They sang together with there arms around each other. Chrissy looked at Emma who was holding her head in her hands clearly embarrassed.

"Oh Emma! This is hilarious! Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes singing high school musical!" Chrissy laughed peering at her brothers phone to see the picture he was recording.

"Its embarrassingly hilarious. Oh dear. What are we getting ourselves into Chrissy?"

"We can just bribe them with this next time they do something wrong to either one of us… We gotta post that video on youtube, face book and twitter when we get chance!" Chrissy grinned at Mike and Matt who nodded laughing, clearly amused at the fact.

The song came to an end. Ted and Cody made there way over to the group and grinned leaning drunkenly against each other.

"Sooo what'd you think?!"

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" Chrissy cried in delight, high fiving the two boys.

"Embarrassing!" Emma groaned.

"Pure comedy gold!" Matt and Mike exclaimed at the same time earning a high five from Chrissy.

* * *

**A/N**

_LMFAO You can so imagine Ted & Cody singing that right?!_

_Ohhh. Hilarious. Well, If nothing at least I amused myself :D_

_Dont worry... Drama is on its waaaaaay!_

_REVIEW & MAKE TED THE LLAMA & CODY THE DUCK HAPPY!!_


	8. Chapter 8

"I cant believe you didn't stop us!" Ted moaned placing sunglasses over his eyes. Cody, Ted, Chrissy and Emma we're sat on Malibu beach in sunny LA. They were discussing the events of last night, mainly Ted and Cody's duet.

"Believe me when I say I wish I could have done. Do you understand how embarrassing it was to watch that?" Emma moaned.

"You were drunk.. Does it really matter? It was funny!" Chrissy exclaimed standing up and stretching. Cody smirked, checking her out in her red bikini. She caught him looking and placed her hands on her hips.

"See something you like there Mr Runnels?" She smirked back at him.

Cody stood up and pulled his shirt off and smirked at Chrissy who was now checking him out. "Im not quite sure.. You see something you like Miss Korklan?"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"

"Are you positive there? Your eyes tell a different story!" Cody smirked pulling her into him by her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and smirked.

"Oh please.. I can think of a thousand better things I could be doing than staring at your amazing body.."

"Hmm me too.. My idea involves two people though.." Cody's eyes trailed up and down Chrissy.

"Oh, wanna talk about these ideas?" Chrissy raised her eyebrows at him flirting back.

"I'd rather just show you.." Cody leant down to kiss her but before he could she backed out of his grip and winked at him and ran off, leaving a frustrated Cody groaning.

"Denied Codeman!" Emma chuckled moving herself so she was sat next to Ted.

"Not if I have my bloody way!" Cody ran off after Chrissy, leaving Ted and Emma sat down. Ted had his arms crosses across his Ted whilst Emma was whistling.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ted asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry.."

"Just don't do it again."

"What's wrong with you? Im sorry but im not going to be snapped at for no reason at all!" Emma shot back at him. He had no right to talk to her like that even if he was in a mood for some reason.

"Nothings wrong with me. Why do women have to be so god dam nosy all the time?!"

"Fine. Don't talk to me and I wont talk to you!"

"Deal!"

Emma crossed her arms and looked to see Chrissy running up to them completely drenched and out of breath. Chrissy bend over placing her hands on her legs trying to get her breath back. Emma gave her a quizzical look whilst Ted rolled his eyes.

"Cody…threw me…In the water!" Chrissy managed to get out. "Then I ran as fast…As I could."

Emma giggled as she saw Cody sneak up behind Chrissy. He wrapped his arms around Chrissy and spun her around causing her to shriek.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL SMACK YOUR BACKSIDE UNTIL YOU CANT SIT DOWN ANYMORE!" Chrissy yelled. Cody placed her back down and smirked at her.

"What if id like that though?"

"Then you are one perverted man!" Chrissy said tryna stand straight after been spun around.

"That I am.." Cody winked at her and sat back down next to Emma.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was at the arena ready for the show tonight. Chrissy was already getting on with her job doing Kelly Kelly aka Barbie's makeup. Barbie looked at Chrissy and raised her eyebrow at her.

"You're the girl who's sort of dating Cody right?" She asked Chrissy.

"I guess you could say that," Chrissy replied applying a coat of mascara to Barbie's eyes. She didn't really know where she stood with Cody. Yeah, they'd been on that double date and last night could also have been counted as a date. They'd kissed and would flirt a lot and mess around but nothing had really been discussed or decided between them. Not that she was complaining for that matter.

Barbie scoffed. "Your not what Id expect him to date.."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chrissy asked politely. She wasn't gonna lose her cool with one of the divas or anyone for that matter. It could result in the termination of her job and that was something she didn't want.

"Just that… nothing forget it!" Barbie smiled fakely at her and stood up. "I guess I'll see you around," Barbie said as she walked out of the room. Chrissy groaned and leant against the makeup counter. There was a knock on the door and her brother walked in.

"What's wrong with you sis?" Matt asked. Chrissy looked fuming.

"Kelly fucking Kelly! Apparently im not what Cody would date.. You know she was trying to insinuate that im ugly! Fucking bitch.. I kept my cool though don't worry.." Chrissy raked her hand through her hair. She was used to bitchyness from girls. She'd dealt with it growing up but it still pissed her off.

"Jealously. Your not ugly. Cody most definitely doesn't think so.. Some of the things he was saying about you in that locker room, I had to leave. A brother does not want to hear the things he was saying," Matt said with a repulsed look on his face causing Chrissy to giggle.

"If you wanna see him he's in the locker room," Matt smiled at his little sister. He knew how much she liked Cody so he wasn't gonna stop her but he would still worry about her and Emma too now that she was travelling with them.

"Thanks bro!" Chrissy gave Matt a quick hug and bounded out of the makeup room to Cody's locker room. She opened the locker room door to see Cody sat on the floor crossed legs playing with two G.I Joe dolls.

"POW POW BOOM!!" Cody yelled whilst hitting one doll with the other. Chrissy couldn't help but burst out laughing causing Cody to jump up extremely embarrassed.

"So… this is what you do in your spare time?" Chrissy giggled walking up to Cody and picking one of the dolls up inspecting it.

"No… sometimes… OKAY! Whenever im bored. I made Ted play with me once but he didn't take it seriously.." Cody pouted like some little child.

"Silly Ted.. Everyone knows you gotta play G.I. Joe dolls seriously!" Chrissy grinned throwing Cody the other doll and dragging him to sit on the floor to play 'wars'.

* * *

Emma was sat with Ted in his locker room. He was still in a major mood so they were sat in an awkward silence. Emma stood up, sighed and went to walk out of the door. Ted stood up and pulled her to him.

"Im sorry for been such a moody idiot today. Ive got a major hangover.. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That's what jerks do," Ted apologized.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it.. I was probably been annoying anyway."

"You seriously weren't. Your lovely.. More than lovely, your brilliant!"

"Aww thank you!" Emma smiled shyly wrapping her arms around Ted's neck. Ted leant in kissing Emma softly on lips after a short while he started to deepen the kiss backing Emma up against the wall. She didn't refuse. Why would she? Ted was a handsome, adorable, sweet guy.. She'd hit the jackpot with this one. Just as things we're about to get a lot more interesting the locker room door burst open and in walked Chrissy and Cody who gasped at the scene in front of them. They slowly started to back out of the door before Ted groaned.

"You really know how to kill the mood!" He groaned pulling himself away from Emma and throwing himself down on the couch. Emma straightened out her dress and glared at Chrissy and Cody.

"How was we suppose to know you were going to be having sexy time.." Cody shot back at them.

"Go play with your G.I. Joe dolls!" Ted said, frustrated at the fact his 'alone' time with Emma had been interrupted.

"HEY! We already did that!" Chrissy joined in the conversation.

"Nerds!" Emma said from where she was sat next to Ted on the couch.

"Fine.. We'll leave you to carry on you POW POW BOOMing then!" Chrissy walked out of the room dragging Cody with her.

"YOU KILLED THE MOOD NOW!" They heard Emma and Ted yell as they closed the door.

Chrissy leant against the wall and started giggling. Cody gave her a confused look from where he was stood opposite her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Meh, Im not even sure. Poor Emma and Ted. Id have been so embarrassed if someone had walked in on me like that with someone!"

Cody took a step toward Chrissy so he was pressed up against her.

"Oh really? Who would this someone be?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, I think Mike's quite hot maybe him?" Chrissy joked.

"Shame. Im pretty sure id be a better candidate to be in that position with.."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Lets just say Im a master at Pow Pow Boom!" Cody smirked causing Chrissy to do the same.

"So y'know those things you said you wanted to show me on the beach?" She asked him rather seductively.

Cody gulped. "Yes?"

"How exactly would you show me those things?" Chrissy asked pulling grabbing Cody's shirt and pulling him even closer to her.

"Why don't you come to my hotel room and find out for yourself?" Cody smirked yet again. Chrissy pulled Cody into her as if she was going for a kiss then pushed him away and walked off grinning to herself. Cody leant against the wall and groaned. Emma and Ted came out of the room and looked at Cody.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ted inquired.

"Women.." Cody shook his head. Chrissy was driving him absolutely crazy and he was loving every single minute of it.

* * *

**A/N**

_POW POW BOOM! _

_If you dont know what that means then you fail at life... JOKES xD_

_Oh & yes Cody does actually play with G.I. Joe dolls that is no lie.. Ted said in an interview._

_Gaaah, Poor Emma and Ted! Chrissy & Cody interruptting their POW POW BOOM time._

_Chrissy is such a tease... Cody's such a pervert in this chapter... I LOVE IT!_

_REVIEW! Yes?!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Dark hair with tats (I think)," Chrissy read Cody's latest facebook status out loud. She turned to him in her seat where she were sat on the plane and gave him a curious look. "What does this mean?"

"It means stop been nosy and annoying Cody!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Does this mean you like dark haired girls with tattoos? If so then your sort of dating the wrong girl.." Chrissy shrugged trying to show she didn't care but secretly she'd be devasted if it was true.

"Sort of dating hey? Why not fully dating?" Cody inquired raising his eyebrows at her.

"Im not answering that question until you answer mine.."

"Fine. I like blonde girls, pretty blonde girls. Is that better?"

"Much better. Fully dating? Hmm, I dunno why not?"

"Im confused…"

Chrissy rolled her eyes at him. "Yet, you come up with the most cryptic facebook status' but you cant understand a simple question about dating. Typical man!"

"Hey. I resent that! I cant help been deep."

"This is what I think of you and your 'deep' persona!" Chrissy stood up from her seat and slapped Cody lightly not wanting to hurt him really.

"YES! Again, do it again!" Ted clapped from his seat across the aisle where he was sat with Mike. Matt had insisted on sitting with Emma for some reason.

"Don't egg her on Ted!" Cody moaned, glaring at Chrissy. She walked past him and he stuck his foot out to trip her up but she noticed and jumped over it and gave him the finger and headed off to the bathroom. Cody smirked to himself.

"She so wants me!"

"Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Evan shouted from his seat across the other side of the aisle. He was sat talking to Emma when he caught the end of Chrissy and Cody's conversation and just had to say something. Matt turned in his seat to face Emma.

"Lets talk about you and Ted!" Matt said.

"What about me and Ted?"

"Do you think it's a good decision.. Dating him?" Matt asked concerned. It wasn't that he didn't think Emma and Ted would work because they were pretty much nearly perfect for each other. He just had a responsibility now Emma was travelling with them to look out for her just like Chrissy, Selena and Luke, even though Luke and Selena had decided to go back to for a bit. Chrissy still hadn't forgiven Selena for the night at the club.

"I like him a lot Matt.. And you!" She said prodding him in the side constantly. "Or nobody else for that matter will stop me. So id just stop this chat right now before I poke you so hard that you'll never wanna be poked again!" Matt held his hands up in defence as he watched Cody get up and walked towards the bathroom which Chrissy had gone to about 5 minutes before. 

Cody walked up to the bathroom door and tapped on it lightly before looking to make sure nobody was around. Chrissy opened it up and quickly pulled him in.

"People are gonna think the worst if they saw you coming in here after me!" Chrissy grimaced at the thought of her brother noticing.

"Let them think.." Cody pulled Chrissy into him. "Im pretty sure there's no way you can run from me in here."

"Maybe I don't wanna run this time?" Chrissy replied rather seductively causing Cody to smirk. "You gonna show me those things you talked about yesterday?" Chrissy questioned. Cody didn't need telling twice he crashed his lips passionately onto hers whilst she removed his top leaving his chest bare. Chrissy wrapped her legs around Cody's waist only breaking the kiss when Cody lifted her top over head…

* * *

"Hey Ted! Have you seen Cody or Chrissy anywhere.. They've both been missing for about 15 minutes now and if there doing what I think there doing then…" Matt shuddered crouching down in the aisle next to Ted's chair. That was something he didn't want to think about.

"Soz Matt. I havent seen either of them.." Matt walked back to his seat as he saw Vince McMahon get up and walk towards the bathroom. Emma noticed and couldn't help but laugh.

Vince walked to the bathroom door and started knocking.

"Hello, hello anyone in there? Im not been rude but I need to pee. Id appreciate if you'd hurry up bit!" Vince McMahon's voice echoed through the door. Chrissy leant on Cody trying to catch her breath back.

"Shit!" Cody exclaimed placing his top back on and grabbing Chrissy's hand. "We're just gonna have to go out there.."

Chrissy nodded, clearly in a world of her own. Who could blame her? She'd just joined the mile high club with Mr Cody Runnels. Girls would kill for that to happen. Cody opened the door and walked out pulling Chrissy along with him smiling sheepishly at Vince McMahon who just chuckled at the young couple.

"Oh to be young again!" Vince said chuckling to himself as he headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Emma threw herself down on the bed. Finally they were in a hotel room in Vegas. Chrissy had insisted sharing a room with Cody so Emma was forced to stay with Ted not that she was moaning. Ted jumped on top of Emma causing her to giggle wildly.

"I see your in a better mood today Mr Dibiase!"

"Why yes, yes I am," Ted grinned rolling off Emma to lay beside her. "You don't mind sharing a bed tonight do you? I could always go share with Jake or someone."

"Of course not Teddy. Anyway im glad your in a better mood than yesterday. Oh and for your information ive actually forgotten how to whistle now.. So you cant tell me off anymore so there!" Emma stuck her tongue out childishly at Ted causing him to gasp over dramatically.

"How can you forget to whistle in a day?"

"I don't know dude. My mouth and brain decide to go against each other sometimes.." Emma shrugged. Ted looked at Emma with a slight smirk playing on his face.

"I think ive said this already but I really like you Emma! I mean, who knows what would have happened if the two nerds hadn't walked in on us yesterday.." Ted trailed off obviously thinking about the possibilities.

"Make it happen now then!"

"W-What?" Ted stammered. He hadn't expected that response from Emma. She sat up and placed her legs either side of him so she was straddling him.

"Don't pretend its not what we both want.. " Emma leant down kissing Ted softly on the lips. Ted tangled his hair into Emma's hair carefully rolling over so he was now on top in complete control. Emma pulled away from Ted and stopped him for a second.

"You have any protection?"

Ted mentally slapped himself. He hadn't even thought about getting anything like that. "No!" Ted sighed about to roll off Emma, however she pulled him back down into another passionate kiss.

"Fuck it. I couldn't give a shit right now!" Emma smirked at Ted as she pulled him down for another kiss…

* * *

Chrissy was sat in the hotel bar staring at Cody who was sat staring at her. They'd been in the bar since they'd got in Vegas about 4 hours ago now and we're both relatively drunk. Chrissy raised her eyebrows at him as she almost fell off the bar stool she was sat on.

"Have.. Have I EVER told you how handsome you are?!" She said waving her drink around spilling it all over herself.

"Have I EVER told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" Cody asked back, a silly smile on his face. Chrissy leant forward and gave him a small kiss.

"You are too cute!"

Ted and Emma walked in the bar hand in hand grinning from ear to ear. They spotted Cody and Chrissy and headed over to them. Chrissy jumped up as she saw them, tripped over her own foot and fell onto Cody.

"Ooops looks like I fell for you!" Chrissy giggled wildly causing Cody to do the same.

"How much have you two had to drink?" Ted inquired.

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "Im not even sure. YOU HAD SEX THOUGH!" Cody shouted at the top of his voice. Emma turned bright red whilst Ted shrugged.

"So did you.. At least I didn't have sex on a plane!"

"Hey that was good sex!" Chrissy chimed in still leaning against Cody where she fell onto him. Ted shook his head and ordered a round of drinks for everything.

An hour or so later the group were sat at a small table. Cody and Chrissy were absolutely plastered by now whilst Emma and Ted were just slightly tipsy, full aware of what they were doing unlike Cody and Chrissy who had been making fun of Vince McMahon as he walked past a short while ago earlier. Luckily enough for them Vince took it as a joke and carried on with his evening.

"I wanna do something MEGA interesting!" Chrissy exclaimed, making Cody jump slightly and spill his drink.

"Well, we're in Vegas there's a ton of things to do.. Gambling, marriage.. OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" Emma jumped up and looked seriously at Chrissy and Cody. Ted knew exactly where Emma was going with this and smirked to himself. They'd be stupid if they were to agree with what Emma was about to say.

"I dare you both to get hitched.. Get married in Vegas!" Emma jumped up and down excitedly. Chrissy looked at Cody who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine.. We'll do it!" Chrissy said, not fully knowing what she'd just actually agreed to.

* * *

Chrissy stood alongside Cody with a short fat bald guy stood in front of them in a 24 hour chapel. Emma was jumping up and down clapping whilst Ted was watching on in amusement. He couldn't believe they'd actually agreed to this. They were pretty wasted though so they really probably had no clue as to what exactly they had agreed to do.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The guy asked Chrissy. She giggled.

"Yes! Yes I do."

The guy turned to Cody, "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"OF COURSEEEE" Cody yelled at the little fat man causing him to jump a bit.

"Well, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss he bride!"

Cody pulled Chrissy to him and started making out whilst Ted and Emma watched on.

"Oh this is gonna be brilliant!" Emma squealed hugging Ted,

"They honestly don't even understand what they've gotten themselves into.." Ted sighed.

* * *

**A/N**

_WOAH! POW POW BOOM!_

_CODY + CHRISSY POW POW BOOM ACTION_

_TED + EMMA POW POW BOOM ACTION_

_Y'know those kind of sex/watever scenes are really akward to write so dont blame me if they suck.._

_Ive wrote half of this chapter with no sleep so yeah.._

_Oh & the whole marriage thing is probably wrong.. I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET MARRIED.. Ive never been married, im too young._

_Im rambling.._

_So anyway_

_REVIEW :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Chrissy woke up the next morning with a huge headache and a pair of big arms around her. She turned around and smiled. Cody was layed there , asleep with his arms wrapped around her with a huge smile on his face. He really was an adorable man. Chrissy managed to get out of his grasp and got out of bed. She looked down on the floor and noticed a piece of paper screwed up. She picked it up and read it widening her eyes at what she saw.

"No. Fucking. Way!" She gasped, dropping the paper and placing her hand over her mouth. She looked at Cody and cringed. So that's what had happened last night. They'd gotten married. She didn't know whether to wake Cody up and yell at him or just leave it. There was only really one person she wanted to talk to about this right night and it wasn't Cody.

She ran down the hotel room corridor until she found the room she wanted. She started banging on the door.

"Jake, Jake! I need to talk to you. PLEASE! Its important!" Chrissy cried. A few seconds later and a shirtless Jake answered the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Now the Chrissy I know doesn't wake up at 7am. You look a mess! Get in here," Jake pulled Chrissy in and sat her down on the couch and placed next to her. "What's happened?"

Chrissy shook her head. "A big mess. Cody, Ted, Emma and I must have got really drunk. I say must have because I don't remember and have a massive hangover but that's not the point. I got married Jake!"

"What?! You got married? Who to?" Jake demanded. He felt rather protective of Chrissy. In the time he'd known her, she'd grown to be his best friend and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Not on his watch anyway.

"To Cody…"

"You got married to Cody?"

"YES! Oh, Jake! Its such a mess! Matt cant know!" Tears started to fall down her face and Jake instinctively pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"It'll be okay Chrissy. I promise. You can always get an annulment or a divorce.." Jake started which caused Chrissy to cry even more. Jake stroked her hair and sighed. "I swear Chrissy. We'll make this better."

Jake and Chrissy sat cuddling for a while Chrissy calmed herself down. She pulled away from Jake and wiped her eyes.

"I like Cody.. I really do. I wanted to get to know him more though before we actually started anything so serious and now im married to the guy.. Life always seems to fuck me over!" Chrissy sighed and stood up. "Thank you Jake. You truly are one of the most amazing people I've met." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the hotel room.

Jake stood up and groaned. He knew he shouldn't do it but he wanted what was best for Chrissy and to make her happy. He picked up his cell and dialled the number he was looking for.

"Hey Matt.. Its Jake. I need to tell you something…"

* * *

Ted and Emma were sat with Cody in his hotel room. He too had found the marriage certificate once he'd woke up and noticed Chrissy had gone. He was worried about her. He had no idea how the whole thing had happened and he needed an explanation and Ted and Emma were the only ones who were with them last night. Just as Cody opened his mouth to speak, Chrissy walked into the room. Everyone stared at each other awkwardly.

Chrissy pointed at Ted and Emma. "You two need to tell me what the fuck happened last night and why I woke up married this morning?!"

"Erm… It was a dare. I didn't actually think you'd do it but you did. Im so sorry Chrissy. We should have stopped you but it was too funny not to…" Emma rambled on and stopped when she saw the furious look that Chrissy was giving her.

"Well thanks a bunch Emma! ITS NOT A FUCKING JOKE! Im married now. This isn't something that's funny!" Chrissy yelled causing Emma to jump slightly.

"I-Im sorry!"

"Sorrys not gonna cut it Emma! I thought you were my friend but nooo you let me go get married!"

"Come on Chrissy.. Its not that bad. We can always get an annulment…" Cody started but was cut off with the hotel room door slamming open and a furious looking Matt walking into the room. He walked over to Cody.

"Tell me, why I get a call from Jake earlier to tell me that MY LITTLE SISTER got married to you last night?!" Matt yelled. Cody gulped.

"Oh, Ill tell you! Emma thought it'd be a brilliant idea to take advantage of our drunk state and dare us to get married.." Chrissy glared at Emma who looked terrified of the two Korklan siblings flying off the handle. Matt rounded on Emma.

"YOU! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!!!" Matt yelled causing Emma to burst out crying. Ted had had enough of the two of them shouting at her.

"Oi, listen you two!" Ted said, standing up and pointing at Chrissy and Matt. "Don't you dare go blaming Emma for all of this. You and Cody shouldn't have got smashed in the first place. It was partly my fault too. Just don't shout at Emma again or you'll regret it." Ted pulled Emma in for a hug and tried to calm her down.

Chrissy stalked over to Cody and slightly pushed him. "This is all your fault. We get off the plane and your all like 'Yeah, lets get drunk. Vegas baby we gotta have some fun'. Are you happy? Congratulations Cody you've got a fucking wife!"

"Chrissy, look its not that big of a deal. We can always get it annulled or something. Just calm down okay?" Cody placed his hands on her shoulders which was the wrong thing to do because before he knew it Chrissy had punched him round the face and started to slap him manically. Ted let go of Emma and dragged Chrissy off Cody.

"Calm down! Matt.. You need to take Chrissy somewhere to cool off. We'll talk about this once everyone's calm okay?" Ted said looking at everyone in the room. Matt was sneering at Cody who was rubbing his face where Chrissy had punched him. Chrissy was holding her fist she punched Cody with. It hurt like a bitch. Emma was sat sniffling on the bed nodding at Ted.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was at work in the arena. Chrissy had asked Vince for the evening off and he'd agreed seeing as though he was in a great mood. Cody had a match against Ted and Randy that evening whilst Matt had a match with Carlito. Chrissy was sat by herself in catering tossing an apple from hand to hand. She had calmed down from earlier and felt bad for yelling at Emma and hitting her newly crowned husband, Cody. She hadn't seen any of them since the whole thing happened earlier. All she wanted to do was apologise and sort everything out. Chrissy sighed and rested her head on the table. She hears someone scrape a chair across the ground and sit down.

"Look, this isn't really a great situation to be in. I always pictured myself having a wedding with a girl who id known for a while not someone who've ive known for just over a week in Vegas. An annulment would be the best thing to do but see I myself don't believe in divorce's or anything…" Cody sighed as Chrissy lifted her head and look at him. At least he didn't have a bruise or anything. She didn't want to ruin his beautiful face.

"Me too. Im sorry for hitting you. I was just so scared and angry. Im only 21 Cody. Im a girl, I always pictured myself having a big white wedding with the guy of my dreams.. I always said once I get married I wont get divorced. This just fucks everything up!"

"I like you Chrissy. I do and getting drunkenly married may not have been the best idea but maybe we can make it work…"

"What do you mean?" Chrissy asked confused. Was he saying he wanted to stay married?

"We can try and keep it on the down low. Just act like a proper couple for a while.. Or something. It could work or go horribly wrong."

Chrissy thought about it for a second. Maybe it could be the best thing since neither of them wanted to get a divorce or anything. "Maybe your right…"

Life had just gotten really interesting, really fast…

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMA! Ohh, it'll get funny again I promise._

_ANGRY EVAN = BRILLIANT! Gaah, I love him._

_Protecitve Teddy = TOO Cute._

_Chrissy was a bitch huh? _

_REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma leant over the toilet and started throwing up. It was the second time today. Chrissy leant against the bathroom stall looking at her nails.

"Em, you've been puking on countless occasions this past week.. Is there something I should know?" Chrissy asked casually folding her arms across her chest. It had been a week since everything had transpired in Vegas. Chrissy and Cody were just acting like a normal couple. Barely anyone knew they were actually married apart from Matt, Ted, Jake and Emma.

Emma and Ted were an official couple now too. They spent most of there time together. Lately, Emma had been getting sick. Ted, been a typical man, hadn't even noticed it yet.

"Oh shut up! What other reason could there be than that im just ill. I probably have a stomach bug or something," Emma glared at Chrissy splashing her face in the sink.

"When you and Dibiase had sexy time did you use protection?" Chrissy asked.

"Dibiase? He has a first name you know!"

"Emma, answer the question."

"FINE! No, we didn't!" Emma started to blush as Chrissy had a smug look on her face.

"Naughty naughty Emmafish! You need to take a pregnancy test!"

"Did you and Cody use protection when you got down and dirty on that plane? I don't need to take a test because im not pregnant!"

Chrissy shrugged. "No dude. Cody and I didn't use protection.. Im on the pill."

"Your on the pill? Why arent I?"

"Why would I know Emma? Take a damn test. All you have to do is pee on a stick it aint hard."

"Im not peeing on no stick. Screw that!"

"This isn't something I can do for you. My pee will turn the stick negative. Yours however will turn it positive."

"If you don't shut up im gonna take this fist and…." Emma was cut off by tall man walking into the girls bathroom and chuckling. He threw his arm casually around Chrissy.

"Emma, I wouldn't threaten my best friend if I were you!" Jake said, with that big cheesy grin of his plastered across his face.

"Its okay Jake, shes pregnant!" Chrissy smiled.

"Im .Not. Pregnant!" Emma screeched causing Jake to cringe and cover his ears.

"Take a test.. Prove it!" Chrissy challenged.

"FINE! If it makes you shut up then I will… What are you doing in the girls bathroom anyway?" Emma rounded on Jake.

"I heard you girls talking and thought Id be nosy.." Jake shrugged.

* * *

Cody and Ted were in the locker room after an intense workout. Cody looked through his bag and pulled out a small box. He opened it and closed it again and kept doing it.

"Stop it man! What is it anyway?" Ted walked over taking a closer look at the box Cody had in his hand. Cody opened it to show Ted a diamond ring.

"I know I said I didn't want everyone to know about Chrissy and I been married but she cant lie to her parents and I cant lie to mine. She deserves a ring… Im been stupid arent I?" Cody sighed tossing the ring box from hand to hand.

"That's pretty sweet Codes. Ew. If you ever tell anyone I said that I'll shove your head into the lockers.. Chrissy will love it. Im positive of that!"

"My dad's gonna kill me."

"He'll get over it. Don't worry, honestly. Your biggest problem is Matt at this moment in time. Hes like the incredible hulk or something," Ted chuckled at the thought of little Evan Bourne turning into the incredible hulk.

"Well im glad you laugh at the fact my BROTHER IN LAW wants to beat the holy shit out of me!" Cody rolled his eyes and stood up. "Im off to find Chrissy. If you see her tell her im looking for her." Cody left the room just as Emma was walking in, they shared a brief hello and carried on their separate ways.

Emma walked up to Ted. "Teddy, we need to have a chat.."

"Go ahead.." Ted smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well remember last week in Vegas? You know when we got frisky? Well erm.. I've been sick lately and im kind of thinking… well Chrissy placed the idea into my head really.. Gah, I don't even understand why I cant just come out and say it!"

"Say what?" Ted was starting to worry now. Emma usually rambled on a bit but she was never too afraid to tell him something.

"Ted, I think im pregnant!" Emma finally said. Ted looked at her, took a step forward and fell over his own foot onto the floor. Emma placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Ted picked himself up off the ground and raked an hand through his hair.

"Have you taken a test?"

"Well not yet.. I was hoping we could do it together. Not pee on the stick together but you know.."

"Yeah sure.. What happens if we are pregnant Emma?" Ted asked her. He didn't even know the answer to that question himself.

"We'll deal with that once we get to it…"

* * *

Cody spotted a mass of platinum blonde hair sat on a few of the crates in the corridor of the arena. He smiled to himself as he walked up to his girlfriend or rather, wife. He jumped up and sat down next to her.

"Hello wifey," he playfully nudged her in the side causing her to giggle.

"Hello hubby! Should we be saying that out loud?"

"Meh, who cares? That's what ive come to talk to you about anyway.. I think we should just get it out in the open babe. I mean who's gonna care? I specifically couldn't give a shit. Im married to a beautiful girl and I feel the need to show that off even if I have only known you for a short period of time but y'know," Cody grinned at Chrissy who was sat with the hugest smile on her face.

"Babe. You just called me babe. Gah, I think im in heaven!" Chrissy sighed dreamily.

"I call you beautiful and tell you I want to show you off and you have a fit about me calling you babe? Seriously girls are strange!" Cody shook his head in confusion. "Anyway, I got you this. Close your eyes and hold out your left hand."

Chrissy did as she was told. Cody opened the ring box he had with him and slipped the ring onto Chrissy's finger. She opened her eyes and gasped at the ring.

"Cody, you honestly didn't have to get me a ring or anything. This is beautiful!"

"Well married people technically wear rings so y'know.. Are we in agreement that we can tell people now?"

"Of course!" Chrissy pulled Cody into her and kissed him softly on the lips. Just as Cody was about to suggest they go a little somewhere more private Matt walked up to the couple and glared at them. Matt automatically noticed the ring on Chrissy's finger and shook his head.

"Oh, hell no! You are not wearing ring! This marriage wont end well and you both know it!" Matt snapped at the two of them, glaring at Cody for a little longer. Cody jumped up from the crates he was sat on and stood in front of Matt.

"Look Matt, I know your not happy with this whole marriage thing but trust me when I say I have no intentions of ever hurting your sister. Shes a great girl. I like her a lot. I mean I know your suppose to love someone when your married but we didn't have a chance. I honestly can see myself falling head over heels in love with Chrissy that's if you'd give me the chance and stop jumping down my throat at every opportunity you get. Neither of us wanted this to happen but it did. Be an adult and deal with it Matt. We're practically family now so id appreciate if we could just get along a bit more…" Cody held his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt took it eventually still glaring at Cody.

"Just for Chrissy's sake.." Matt walked off and Chrissy giggled.

"I think he likes you…"

* * *

"Emma are you done yet?" Ted leant against the wall outside the girls bathroom. Emma was taking the pregnancy test he'd gone and got for here. She'd been in there about 15 minutes now and he'd had no response from her. He sighed and walked in the bathroom not caring if there were other girls in there. He saw Emma sat on the floor staring at the pregnancy test. He sat down next to her and took the stick off her.

"Shit.. Im gonna be a dad."

* * *

**A/N**

_Personally, Im amused at Ted's response at the end of this chapter xD_

_Anywaaaaay, eventful much?_

_Emma's preggo, Chrissy & Cody are gonna tell people there actually married & Matt sort of likes Cody.. in a none sexual way of course?_

_Then theres Jake who's just brilliant!_

_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. Your awesome!_


	12. Chapter 12

"For the last time Ted honestly if you don't shut the hell up I will honestly kick you in the balls.." Emma growled. Ted had been moaning about baby things for the past hour.

"Honestly, Ted! Leave the woman alone. The babies about the size of a peanut I doubt it even cares right about now.." Chrissy shrugged. She was sat with Ted, Emma and Cody in catering.

"Yeah, man. Don't be a bitch!" Cody joined in causing Chrissy to giggle.

"Your worse than a girl!" Emma rolled her eyes at Ted.

"What the hell? Is this like bully a Dibiase day or something?" Ted pouted playfully at the group.

"No, because if it was bully a Dibiase day then I would do this.." Chrissy leaned over the table and punched Ted hard on the chest.

"Ouch! That hurt.. Jeez, what did I ever to do you guys?"

"She punches like a man doesn't she?" Cody shook his head. "Last night she kept punching me and now ive got like a dead arm. Its not cool when your own girlfriend can punch nearly as hard as you."

"Don't you mean wife?" Ted wiggled his eyebrows at the two newly weds.

"Wife smife.." Cody folded his arms over his chest.

"Cody Runnels. If you want to live then id be nice to your wife.." Chrissy stuck her tongue out at him and messed his hair up.

"Hey, pick on Ted not me!"

"Ted, you look like a baboon," Chrissy giggled and leant her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Do you mind not bullying my boyfriend thank you very much!" Emma glared at Chrissy and Cody who cringed. Emma was obviously been hormonal from the pregnancy but it scared Chrissy and Cody… a lot! Not to mention poor Ted was the one who had to put up with it all the time now.

"Yeah. Stop bullying poor Ted over here!" Randy smirked as he placed himself in between Chrissy and Cody to their misfortune.

"Sup baldy?" Chrissy giggled as she kicked Ted under the table.

"If I was to grow my hair back would you stop calling me bald?" Randy questioned.

"Of course. You wouldn't be bald anymore so I couldn't call you it but rest assured Randal I would find something else to call you anyway so doesn't really matter to me.."

"Control your wife please Cody.. Speaking of that how could you be so dumb to get drunk and actually get married. That's fucked up honestly. Even worse that your actually gonna stay married your fucking your life up big time.. Idiots," Randy rolled his eyes at the pair.

"You're a fucking jerk sometimes. This is none of your business.. Ive got enough of my brother butting into my life without you.." Chrissy snarled, stood up and walked out of catering.

"Jeez, now look what you've done!" Cody shook his head and followed Chrissy.

Randy shrugged. He could be blunt at times but he wasn't gonna lie. The two of them getting married really was a stupid thing to do, in his opinion anyway.

"Your pregnant right? That's another stupid thing to do.. Honestly, there's such a thing as a condom. Why don't you use it next time!" Randy chuckled to himself. Emma stood up, walked over to Randy and slapped him hard across the face.

"Now, you listen here Randall, like Chrissy said our lives have nothing to do with you so fuck off and sort your own life out before you start judging others.." Emma stormed out of catering. Ted patted Randy on the shoulder.

"Im sorry buddy, shes all hormonal.. She'll be fine later."

Randy shook his head. "These girls.. First they steal my baby oil and now I get slapped! What did I ever do to them?"

* * *

Chrissy sat on the edge of the stage where the guys where setting the arena up for tonight's show. What Randy said was probably right but he still had no right to go butting around in other peoples business. If she and Cody wanted to stay married then that was their decision and not his. Cody sat down next to her and pulled her into him.

"Randy had no business in what he said. Just ignore him. He can be a real jerk sometimes," Cody said as he gave Chrissy a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know. Its probably because I call him baldy all the time. I should probably stop.. Im only joking around though. Its when I call you a nerd. You know im joking right?"

"Of course. A day without you calling me a nerd would be like the end of the world.." Cody chuckled as he pulled himself and Chrissy up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Im thinking about actually officially changing my name.. You know since we're married I should really take your name on now.."

"Really? Wouldn't Matt mind?" Cody didn't want to anger Matt anymore than he already had, even though he was sort of okay with it all now.

"He'd have to get over it. I was going to get married some point or other. I want to be Mrs Chrissy Runnels.. It has a ring to it don't you think?"

"It sure does my darling!" Cody smirked as he pulled her in for another kiss. They were about to engage in an heated make out session when a small voice coughed causing the two of them to groan and pull away. Chrissy narrowed her eyes. It was Kelly Kelly. She couldn't stand her ever since that encounter a few weeks ago.

"Im gonna go see if Emma is okay.. I'll see you in a bit," Chrissy kissed Cody once more and headed out back leaving Kelly and Cody alone.

"So your married now?" Kelly asked him.

"Yes, I am. Do you want anything in particular?" Cody asked, slightly annoyed that she'd interrupted him and Chrissy.

"Not really. Shes a bit weird isn't she?"

"Kelly, its not really a great idea to bitch about my wife in front of me really is it.." Cody had never been to keen on Kelly, even though she obviously was very interested in him.

"What do you even see in her?" Kelly groaned.

"Shes brilliant Kelly.. She's 10x better than you. Now if you don't mind I have to go find her.." Cody walked away rudely leaving an annoyed Kelly behind.

* * *

"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" Emma cried into Ted. She'd been crying for the past 10 minutes ever since Ted had found her in the locker room. Her hormones were really kicking into action.

"Ignore him babe. Hes not even worth your tears," Ted said wiping the tears that were falling down her face.

"Im really glad I got someone like you who wouldn't leave me the moment they found out I was pregnant!"

"Well, in all honesty. Im glad we're having a baby.." Ted stopped talking. Emma gave him a confused look.

"Carry on?" She urged him. He was obviously going to say something else.

"I'll probably sound really cheesy okay but Im glad we're having a baby because that way you'll always be part of my life.. Like you couldn't just leave me.. Gah, I think im falling in love with you Emma! There I said it.."

Emma burst out into more tears and threw her arms around Ted. "Your too sweet. Im falling in love with you too Teddy. Your amazing!"

* * *

**A/N**

_Awwww! Emma & Ted are too adorable._

_Muahahaha, yes we like to bully Ted. Its fun._

_Kelly can get lost.. She's after my husband -_-_

_Yeah, I sound crazy haha_

_Thank You for reviewing. Your amazing!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chrissy was hard and fast at work getting all the Divas ready for the show tonight. She had already worked on Kelly thankfully, Eve and now she was onto Maryse who was really nice.

"So how are you and Cody?" Maryse asked, her thick French accent noticeable.

"We're fine thanks. Your about the only Diva who isn't been all bitchy about the fact im married to Cody Rhodes," Chrissy giggled as she got to work on Maryse's hair.

"Oh sweetie, Cody isn't my type. I was dating Mike but thing didn't work out for us.." Maryse shrugged.

The two girls carried on talking for the next 5 minutes whilst Chrissy put the finishing touches to Maryse's hair and makeup. Just as Maryse was on her way out of the room Cody was on his way in dressed in his ring gear all ready for his match later on.

"Gah, im so knackered. Sleep is a definite must tonight," Chrissy groaned as Cody pulled her into him for an hug.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault we had no sleep last night. You kept teasing me and…" Cody was cut off when he heard a deep cough.

"Codes I need a ride home tonight.. Can I ride with you?" Randy asked as he leaned against the door frame. Chrissy still wasn't happy with what he'd said to her the other day so she was just ignoring him for the time being.

"Sure, we've got Emma riding with us too so just behave yourself yeah?" Cody warned Randy.

"Sure thing bud!" Randy left the couple alone again.

"Ugh! I'm driving still.. Honestly, that man."

"He's really not that bad babe. He's just a bit moody.."

"You mean like you can be? Yeah, ive seen your facebook status'. Moody sod!"

"Blah. I'm only moody when im not with you.." Cody gave her a sly smile causing her to giggle.

"Nice try boyo. Now go kick some ass," She gave him a quick kiss as he headed out for his match against Miz. 

A little while later Emma came into Chrissy's work room and placed herself on one of the makeup counters causing Chrissy to glare at her.

"Break that Em and I'll murder you!"

"Jeez, im not fat yet. Im bored Chrissy! Ted's back at the hotel because of his slight concussion so I've got nobody to annoy. I mean I was annoying Matt but he started getting all testy so I left him to it. I still think he's got issues with you and Codfish getting married but yeah whatever…"

"Emma, your rambling. Are you high on sugar?"

"Maybe… maybe not? Im just bored, man. Cant we play monopoly and have milkshakes or something?"

"If I agree to this when we get back at the hotel will you shut your ass up?"

"Deal. Have you got anything planned for Cody's 25th?" Emma asked messing around with some of the makeup products spread around her.

"Why would I have anything planned?" Chrissy shot back fiddling around with the ring on her finger. It still hadn't sunk in yet that she was married to Cody Rhodes. Somehow it seemed like some sort of dream but it was reality.

"You're his wife. Don't wives plan shit like that?"

"Why would I know.. I've never been married before."

"You havent even met his parents yet! HA! Well I havent met Mr DiBiase yet either so I have no room to talk. Who'd have thought you'd be married to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. would be my baby daddy?"

"Well I would have never… It's really not a bad thing though," Chrissy smiled at her friend as they carried on chatting about their two boys.

* * *

"Hurry your ass up Randal or I shall leave you!" Chrissy shouted from the drivers seat of her rental car. Well it was technically Cody's rental car but she had claimed it as her own since it was red, her favourite colour.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist woman! Im here now.." Randy huffed as he threw his bags into the trunk and climbed into the passengers seat, much to Chrissy's dismay. Emma and Cody had decided to play G.I Joe wars in the back on the way home so she was stuck with Randy up front with her.

Chrissy pulled out of the parking lot. Randy started messing around with the dials on the car stereo. Chrissy shot him a death glare.

"Don't touch anything or I will cut your fingers off one by one with a very sharp kitchen knife!" Chrissy warned him, her eyes fully on the road now. It was raining heavily so she had to be even more careful than usual.

"Fine. I wont move, speak or breathe!" Randy sneered at her.

"Sounds like perfection to me."

After several minutes Cody made a sound like a dying whale. "Awuwawwwwah EMMA! You broke Tim!"

"Who is Tim?" Emma asked confused.

"The G.I Joe's arm you just broke off. Idiot!" Cody playfully pushed Emma snatching the doll and arm off her as he tried to place it back on the doll.

"Whoa. Soz. Don't push me im a pregnant lady!"

"I don't care!" Cody threw the doll on the car floor and crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously unable to fix the doll.

"Stop been childish. Im trying to concentrate on these roads. I don't need you two assclowns interrupting me.." Chrissy growled from the drivers seat.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Seems like someone's been taking insult lessons from Jericho," he whispered to Emma causing the two of them to burst out laughing.

After several minutes of silence Randy started to play around with the stereo again and managed to put some music on.

"Randy, I told you not to touch anything!" Chrissy shrieked at him. Cody cringed whilst Emma sat laughing her head off at Randy been told off yet again.

"It was all silent and boring. Music needed to be put on or I was going to die," Randy defended himself even though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Fuck sake. None of you can anything right," Chrissy said as she took her eyes off the road for a second to switch the stereo over.

"OH MY GOD CHRISSY!" Emma shrieked. Chrissy looked up to the road to see she'd accidentally swerved into the oncoming lane. She tried to get back in the right lane but a truck hit them head on with a deafening crash…

* * *

**A/N**

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_Cliffhanger much?_

_Thank you to all you lovely reviewers! Keep up the good work my lovelies :D_


	14. Chapter 14

"You need to calm your ass down!" Matt yelled as Ted pulled up outside the hospital.

"Calm myself down? Dude, my fucking pregnant girlfriend is in there! Dead for all I know. YOUR SISTER! HER HUSBAND. Randy!" Ted yelled back as he threw the car door open and stepped out of the car with Matt doing the same.

"I know my sisters in there but calm the hell down Ted…" Matt sighed as Ted ran straight to the hospital unfortunately Ted didn't see the glass door and ran straight into it and fell flat on his ass. Matt walked over and pulled him up and smacked him on the head. "I told you to calm the hell down!"

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Ted glared at Matt then turned to the door and kicked it. "Neither are you fucking stupid glass door. GIVE ME MY GIRLFRIEND OR DIE!"

Matt grabbed Ted and steered him into the hospital and to the reception. "Let me deal with this okay?" Matt glared at Ted who sneered at him and walked off to sit down.

Matt turned to the receptionist. "We got a phone call earlier telling me my sister and friends had been in an accident would you be able to tell me where they are and if there okay? Her names Christine Korklan.."

"Yes.. If you go down the hall you should be able to find them," the woman smiled at Matt sweetly as he walked away and grabbed Ted who was shouting at some random man.

"Fuck you!" Ted yelled to the random guy as Matt dragged him down the corridor.

Matt walked into the first room the doctor and sighed. It wasn't Chrissy. Ted shoved past Matt and ran straight towards Emma engulfing her in a massive hug.

"Oh my. Emma your okay.. Im so fucking relieved.." Ted kissed her and turned to Cody who was sat next to Emma. "Are you okay man?"

"Me? Oh bit sore. Im worried about Chrissy. Doctors arent telling me anything," Cody sighed as he looked at Matt who was white as a ghost.

"Im sure she'll be fine.." Emma said although not entirely convincing herself. Matt sat down and sighed.

"If she's in a bad way ill never forgive myself.. What the hell happened?" Matt looked at Cody and Emma.

"We were on out way back to the hotel. Emma and I was messing around in the back then Chrissy yelled at us then Randy started messing around with the stereo and Chrissy looked away for a split second and then the next thing we were colliding into a huge ass truck," Cody answered just as he was finishing a doctor peered around the door with Randy in tow. His arm was in a sling and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"Mr Orton here will be fine. He has a slight concussion, a broken arm and as you can see a few cuts and bruises. Some painkillers will be prescribed for him. I suggest you take about 5-6 weeks off work Mr Orton just to let your injuries heel.." The doctor smiled slightly at Randy who scowled. A month off work wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. Randy loved his job more than anything. Entertaining all those thousands of fans every week was the one thing that made him happy and now he had to take time off.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know anything about Chrissy Korklan?" Matt asked addressing the doctor. Cody rubbed his neck which was a bit sore from whiplash and glared at Matt.

"Its Chrissy Runnels.." Cody rolled his eyes.

"This is not the time for that Cody but its Korklan.. Chrissy Korklan?" Matt asked the doctor again whilst receiving another glare from Cody.

"Oh yes yes!" The doctor said as he flipped through his notes on his clipboard. "She's okay. Not in the best possible way. Quite a severe concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a torn ligament in her leg. She's in a serious amount of pain but with all the morphine as on she should be okay. She's been asking for a Mr Bourne and Runnels?" The doctor smiled as Cody and Matt stepped forward and led them to where she was.

Matt was the first one to walk into the room. Chrissy was layed with a silly smile on her face obviously high from the morphine. Matt sat down at one side of her whilst Cody stood in the doorway. He didn't like seeing his wife layed there like that. That's something no husband wants to see. Even if they hadn't really known each other before they got married he could safely say he was in love with her he just hadn't got the guts to tell her. He'd liked her since the moment they'd met in catering that day.

"Hey.. How you feeling?" Matt asked his little sister.

"Nothing. I kind of feel like im floating right now.." Chrissy whispered. She was obviously very tired.

"That'll be the morphine then. Im just glad your okay."

"What's wrong with me?" Chrissy asked. She honestly had no clue. The doctor had tried to explain it to her but she had been dozing in and out of consciousness so hadn't really caught it.

"You got a concussion, dislocated shoulder and a torn ligament in your leg.." Matt sighed as he saw the look on his sisters face. She'd never been injured really before so this was all new for her.

"Oh. What about Randy and Emma. Where's Cody?" Chrissy started to panic before Cody came rushing over and took her hand in his.

"Hey shh. Im here. Im fine. Emma and Randy will be fine. Just get some sleep okay?" Cody tried to soothe his wife.

"Stay with me please?"

"Of course. Let me just go let the rest of them know what's happening," Cody kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the door. Matt looked at Chrissy and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"I promise I'll be back here first thing tomorrow.."

He stood up and left to go back to the rest of them with Cody. It pained him to see his little sister in pain even if she couldn't feel much of it yet. At least she had a whole bunch of friend who would take care of her.

"How is she?" Emma asked from where she was sat on Ted's lap.

"She's kind of out of it to be honest. Cody's gonna stay with her tonight then I'll be back straight in the morning. I better go call mom and dad. Make sure you call me if anything happens to her," Matt patted Cody on the back as he left.

"Well, I wanna get back to the fucking hotel and rest. What a night!" Randy said as he stood up with Emma and Ted doing the same.

"Im too scared to get in a car!" Emma cried. Ted pulled her into him.

"Come on babe. Im here now. I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you.."

"Really?"

"Really really. Like Matt said let us know if anything happens with Chrissy.." Ted said as he made his way out of the hospital.

"Will do!" Cody called after them.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Another update._

_So this is kind of sad-ish I think I dunno._

_Its still hilarious. LOL Cant you just imagine Ted running into a door then yelling at it?_

_REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Been pregnant sucks you know! All I wanna do is eat.." Emma said as she tucked into her 3rd bowl of Ice Cream and whipped cream. Ted looked on in amazement as she shovelled it down her throat.

"How can you eat all that? Id be sick after just one bowl," He shook his head at his crazy pregnant girlfriend. It had been 2 weeks since the car accident. Emma was fine now just overly crazy with the hormones taking over. Randy was still off work but doing backstage segments. Cody was fine and was looking after Chrissy each day who was been released from the hospital later that day. Everyone was rather excited to see her properly again. She had been so moody cooped up in that hospital for weeks.

"Well im eating for 2 now maybe 3! We could be having twins Teddy? We should go for a scan or something in a few weeks.."

"We better not be having twins. One kid I can cope with.. But 2? I think not."

"Oh, stop moaning," She shoved the spoon she was eating the ice cream with in his face, "Want some ice cream?"

"No, no I don't.." Just as he was about to continue giving her a lecture about eating so much ice cream his phone started going off. He sighed and stood up. "I better go take this babe. I'll be right back," He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and headed out into the corridor of the arena and answered his phone.

"Hello…Oh…I thought I told you to stop calling me….We're over….Theres nothing more to it than that….Just leave me alone…..I've moved on and so have you!…..GOODBYE!" Ted yelled as he hung up. He'd been getting phone calls the last week. He was getting quiet fed up of it.. He was happy with Emma now. He didn't need anything coming along to ruin it. He headed back into catering and sat down next to Emma.

"Who was that?" She asked him still eating her ice cream.

"Nobody you need to worry about my lovely!"

* * *

Chrissy leant against the car with her crutch in one hand. Matt pulled her bag out of the trunk whilst Cody fell out of the car and fell on the pavement causing Chrissy to laugh at him.

"What are you doing on the floor? OMG. That is hilarious," Chrissy laughed trying to balance on one leg. It was kinda hard to walk with one crutch when you had one leg in a cast and an arm in a sling.

Cody picked himself up off the floor and wiped the dirt from his jeans. "I fell out of the car. Don't judge me okay?" Cody slammed the car door shut and put his arm around Chrissy to help her walk.

"Cody, don't. If you help me all the time then im never gonna get the hang of walking with one leg and arm am I?"

"That is true. I'll meet you inside the okay?" He gave her a kiss and jogged into the arena leaving Chrissy to walk with Matt very slowly.

"Are you still in pain?" Matt asked her, obviously concerned for his sisters well being.

"Well yeah, ive got painkillers and Cody looking after me though so I'll be fine.." Chrissy assured her brother.

"Chriss, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead?"

"Are you changing your last name to Runnels? Just I remember the day of the accident Cody said your name was Runnels and well I just need to know."

Chrissy stopped walking and looked at Matt. "Look Matt, you're my brother and I love you but you need to understand im growing up. Im married now. I understand it wasn't planned but I love Cody. Would it make you happy if I was to be Chrissy Korklan - Runnels?"

Matt smiled. "Yes, that would make me happy. Come here!" He pulled his sister in for an hug. 

Once they got in the arena they headed into catering and saw Emma, Ted and Cody waiting for them. Emma bounded over to Chrissy and gave her a hug.

"Oh Chrissy! It's so good to see you out of that damn hospital. Ive been going crazy hanging around with these idiots. We can go back to causing trouble and stealing baby oil!" Emma squealed excitedly. Ted shook his head.

"You've eaten way too much ice cream. Anyway im sure you two wont be causing anymore trouble not at least for a while. With Chrissy been a cripple over here and you been all pregnant and stuff," Ted smiled at Emma then turned to Chrissy." Its great to see you back though!"

"Aww thank you Teddy and Emma! It feels good to be back," Chrissy said as she leaned into Cody who wrapped his arms around her.

"So yeah, this is all fun and everything but Ted and Cody.. We gotta go head off to creative to see what the plans are tonight!" Matt announced. He gave Chrissy and Emma a hug before he headed out of catering with Cody and Ted following. Chrissy sat herself down on one of the tables.

"Jeez, its so hard to walk with a crutch. Only thing there good for is hitting someone. I havent even done that yet though.."

Emma rubbed her stomach. "I want more ice cream. I probably shouldn't. Ted's right. I'll go insane if I have anymore. HEY. Why don't you hit Cody with your crutch? I dare you to."

"You dare me to? Okay. Deal!"

"I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU DO IT THOUGH! GOSH, THIS IS EXCITING!" Emma did a little happy dance whilst Chrissy watched on in amusement.

"We are so crazy!"

* * *

Ted walked out of the office room. His phone was ringing again. He sighed and answered it, much to his dismay it was the person from earlier.

"Do you not get the message?…..I don't want to hear from you again….. Ive met someone else and im happy….DO THE SAME!" Ted yelled as he hung up. He just wished they'd leave him alone to move on with his life.

"Who was that?" He heard a voice and almost jumped through the ceiling. He turned around to see Chrissy and Emma stood there staring at him.

"Nobody.." Ted answered. He didn't really want to talk about the whole thing right now. He knew he would have to tell Emma soon but now wasn't the right time.

"It didn't sound like nobody!" Emma glared at him. He was hiding something and she didn't like it one bit. What kind of boyfriend hides something from their pregnant girlfriend?

"Trust me Emma. Ill tell you, I promise I will just not right now.."

"Hmm, this all sounds fishy to me!" Chrissy chirped into the conversation with a suspicious look in her eye.

Just as Ted was about to respond Cody and Matt came out of the office and looked at the scene in front of them. Emma was stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Ted whilst Chrissy was wobbling on one leg with a silly smirk on her face and a devious look in her eye.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked as he and Cody walked over to the little group. Cody hadn't taken his eyes off Chrissy. He could sense she was up to something he just didn't know what.

"Ted's having mysterious phone calls and wont tell me who with!" Emma said, still glaring at Ted.

"Its nothing. Honestly!" Ted tried to defend himself.

"If its nothing then why cant you tell me?

"I will… just not here!"

"Fine. Whatever then.." Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She didn't understand why he was been so secretive. It was unlike Ted. Everyone was silent until Cody screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cody yelled as he held his head. Chrissy stood there giggling wildly with her crutch in her hand. Matt looked at the two and shook his head.

"Did you just hit him with your crutch?" Matt asked.

"Yes she fucking did. That hurt. Why would you do such a thing?" Cody pouted playfully.

"Aww. Im sorry baby," Chrissy grinned at him.

"Yeah, well you can always make it up to me.." Cody wiggled his eyebrows.

"EW. I don't need to hear this conversation.. LALALALALA!" Matt stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Sorry Codes. No sexy time for a while. I have a dead arm and a dead leg.." Chrissy cuddled him.

"I guess I'll cope ONLY because…." Cody quietened down. He still didn't have the courage to tell her he was in love with her yet.

"Only because im amazing and the best person ever?" Chrissy asked looking up at him.

"Of course.." Cody smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Emma still glaring at Ted, huffed and walked away.

At least things we're going right for one of the couples…

* * *

**A/N**

_You likeeeee?_

_Ted's having mysterious phone calls... I wonder who with?_

_This is intresting._

_REVIEW or i'll set the NXT season 1 rookies after you!_


	16. Chapter 16

Later on in the evening Chrissy and Emma were sat in one of the hotel rooms. Chrissy was layed out on the couch whilst Emma was curled up in one of the chairs eating a tub of ice cream. Chrissy threw the TV remote on the floor and groaned.

"This is booooooooring!"

"I wanna drink alcohol!" Emma moaned eating a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Im crippled and your.. Well.. Your knocked up. We cant drink. IDIOT BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND. Just leaving us when they should be taking care of us. If I had fully working arms and legs I'd kick both their asses right now. GWAR," Chrissy snarled and huffed. It wasn't exactly her idea of fun been stuck in an hotel room whilst her husband was downstairs getting drunk. Not fun at all.

"Hmm well. Im happy eating my ice cream.." Emma shrugged and carried on eating her ice cream whilst Chrissy shook her head at her.

"You just said you wanted to go get drunk though?" Chrissy asked trying to pick the remote off the floor.

"Well I changed my mind….DO YOU THINK TED'S CHEATING ON ME?" Emma squealed in a really high piutch voice, causing Chrissy to fall off the couch. Chrissy picked herself up and sat back down on the couch glaring at Emma.

"Why would Ted be cheating on you? Your paranoid! Maybe these phone calls are just from an old friend who he wants rid of," Chrissy tried to assure her friend but it wasn't working. Emma had now started to cry.

"What if he is though? I'd die!" Emma wailed whilst still eating her ice cream.

"He wont be Em. We've known Ted long enough to know what hes like now. He wouldn't even dream of cheating on you because if he did I'd kick him in the balls then id chop then off and feed them down his throat then kick him in the head several times till hes unconscious then id throw him in a pool…Sorry, I got carried away there, planning your boyfriend's death."

"Please don't kill him just yet… not until we know exactly what's going on then if we find out he is cheating on me you have my permission to kill him."

"YES. Beware Teddles!"

* * *

Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase were sat in the hotel bar. Ted was leant against the bar, ignoring his cell phone which had been ringing for the past hour or so. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

Cody turned to Ted and handed him another drink. "Won't she stop calling?"

Cody knew exactly who it was. He'd had to deal with all this crap before. Of course, he'd do anything for his best friend.

"No she wont. Cody, shes really pissing me off. Emma's insanely mad at me because I wont tell her what's going on. Should I tell her?"

Cody wasn't paying attention because he was checking out Kelly from across the side of the room. Ted nudged him in the side.

"If Chrissy sees you doing that she will kill you," Ted chuckled at the thought of Chrissy attacking Cody.

"Chrissy's not here and what she doesn't know wont hurt her.." Cody smirked as Kelly noticed him looking at her.

"I thought you didn't like Kelly anyway? Your married dude, you cant be looking at other girls. Believe me, I would know."

"So what? I don't like Kelly really but shes something nice to look at isn't she and like I said what Chrissy doesn't know wont hurt her," Cody shrugged as he took a swig of his beer still looking at Kelly.

"Well its your funeral buddy. She has a wicked temper. Don't you even feel anything for Chrissy? I know for a fact she wouldn't look at another man."

"Dude, I feel more for Chrissy than you would even understand I just don't know how to express it…" Cody sighed. He'd been struggling with the thought of telling Chrissy how he felt about her all day.

"I just told Emma straight up. If your scared she doesn't feel the same way then your stupid. Anyone can see she loves you to pieces."

"I'll tell her soon.. For now, let me look in peace okay?" Cody turned to look back at Kelly. Ted shook his head and sighed as his phone started to ring again. He wasn't going to answer it. He had certainly had enough and couldn't be bothered with this kind of drama.

* * *

"I hate elevators!" Chrissy exclaimed as she leant against the wall of the elevator whilst Emma pressed the ground floor button.

"You cant walk down the stairs because your.. A retard," Emma shrugged, not really bothered. She just wanted to speak to Ted. It was driving her insane not knowing what exactly was going on with him. She just wanted to know.

"Im not a retard im just.. Crippled," Chrissy hopped out of the elevator nearly crashing into a brunette girl. The girl took a look at her and snarled.

"Watch where your going next time!" The woman said as she shoved past Chrissy who nearly fell over.

"Who the hell was that? If I see her again im gonna take this fist and shove it up her…" Chrissy yelled with Emma cutting her off.

"I dunno but you cant really fight right now so come on lets go find the boys.."

* * *

Ted grabbed himself another drink whilst watching Cody play some game on his phone. How exciting? Cody stopped playing his game and put his phone back in his pocket as he saw the last person in the world Ted wanted to see.

"Dude, if I was you. I'd run now.." Cody whispered pushing Ted so he'd run. Ted was confused as per usual.

"What are you talking about you freak?" Ted said, as he came face to face with the one person he didn't want to see. "Kristen, what are you doing here?"

"You've been ignoring me! I've got something seriously important to tell you.." Kristen said placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you understand? I want nothing to do with you anymore okay? What we had is over. Get that through your head!" Ted said quietly. He didn't want to cause a scene. That wasn't his style.

"OI. WOMAN. Wanna apologize for been such a stuck up cow a mere few seconds ago?" Chrissy glared at Kristen as she hobbled up to them. Cody spat out his drink laughing at his wife's temper. She was definitely an interesting one.

"Excuse me. Im trying to talk to Ted here if you don't mind!" Kristen shot back.

"ERM. Excuse me! That's _MY_ boyfriend if you don't mind!" Emma said pushing past Kristen to stand next to Ted. Cody wrapped his arms around Chrissy as she smiled and looked up at him.

"Do you know what's going on her?" Chrissy whispered to Cody.

"Well, kinda…" Cody whispered back as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

"Your boyfriend.. Hes _MY_ husband!" Kristen yelled.

"Ex husband.. We're nothing anymore Kristen so I suggest you leave now before you cause anymore damage.." Ted defended himself.

"You're the one causing damage Ted! Im pregnant.." Kristen smirked as everyone looked on in shock..

* * *

A/N

HOORAY.

RWAR. Cody stop looking at Kelly.. Your married to me fool -_-

KRISTEN. EVIL.

I actually like Kristen she just has to be evil for the sake of this story.

SO

REVIEW. They make me happy :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Emma, come on open up," Ted banged on the door for about the tenth time that day. It had been 2 days since everything between Emma, Ted and Kristen had gone down. Emma had been locking herself away and barely spoke to anyone. Chrissy had tried to speak to her a few times when they had to catch a plane to the next city but Emma was having none of it.

"Ted, she's not gonna answer so just give up, man," Chrissy sighed leaning against the wall. Cody was stood at the opposite side of the corridor and sighed.

"Dude, just give her some time. She'll come round eventually.." Cody yawned. He's not gotten much sleep lately worrying about Ted. He was his best friend. Of course he was gonna worry about him.

"I've royally fucked up and I need to sort this out so both of you shut up. I love Emma and im not about to lose her okay?" Ted shouted banging on the door still. Chrissy sighed and walked over to him.

"Ted, stop. Cody will talk to her. I dunno but for some reason I think she'll talk to him. You and I will go for a coffee," Chrissy pulled Ted away from the door and turned to Cody.

"Please, just try and talk to her."

"She wont talk to any of us Chrissy. What makes you think she's gonna talk to me?" Cody shook his head. He was too tired to cope with this.

"Just do it.. For me?" Chrissy pleaded with him. Cody sighed. He couldn't deny her when she was using that on him.

"Okay. Just for you though. Go sort Ted out and I'll catch up with you both later," Cody gave her a quick kiss before she went off with Ted.

Cody knocked on the door. "Emma, its Cody. Open up.. Ted and Chrissy have gone. Just me. Come on hun." He heard noises which he presumed were Emma unlocking the door. He smiled when the door opened and Emma stood there…

* * *

Ted and Chrissy were sat in Starbucks along with Matt who had caught up with them on the way and insisted he spend some time with his sister even though Chrissy had insisted it wasn't the best time right now.

"So, how's things?" Matt asked looking from Chrissy to Ted. He had no idea what was going on. He'd been too busy discussing his recent push with WWE Creative.

"Im fine apart from the fact im still a bit banged up from that crash but I'll be fine.. How are you? I feel like we havent spent any brother/sister time together lately. We need to sort that out," Chrissy smiled at her brother as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Im brilliant! You're right. We need to organise something.. We could go see that Twilight film or something?" Matt offered. He knew Chrissy was into those things and didn't mind going along with her if it made her happy.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Oh and congratulations on your push bro. I'm so happy for you!" Chrissy squealed hugging him from across the table.

"Thank you! I still need to let mom, dad and our darling brother know yet. Anyway, how are you Ted?" Matt asked. Ted looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. I havent slept. I havent eaten. I think im losing my girlfriend and my unborn child all because I fucked up with my ex.." Ted said with tears in his eyes. Chrissy really felt for him. He was a complete mess she just hoped Cody was talking some sense into Emma.

* * *

Cody sat on the couch opposite from Emma. He really didn't know what to say. He just wanted everything to work out between Ted and Emma but he knew that wasn't going to be easy to fix especially since Kristen was now on the scene. Cody felt really bad for the two of them especially since his life was brilliant right now with Chrissy and his recent push. He just wanted things to be good with everyone then it would be perfect.

"Emma, I know you're really upset with Ted and everything at the moment but you really need to give him a chance to explain himself.." Cody started but Emma cut him off.

"Why should I? He never told me he was married! Oh, wait hes still married isn't he? What the fuck Cody? This is not my fault. Hes the one whose messed up here."

"I know this Emma but he's not with Kristen anymore. They'd been broken up a good 6 months or so before he met you. There just waiting for the divorce to go through. He loves you Emma, he really does. He's a complete mess right now. Kristen is his past. You're his future!" Cody defended Ted.

"How can you say that? He's having a baby with her and me! He cant just abandon her. That would be wrong of him," Emma cried. She missed Ted like mad but she wasn't going to be a pushover and forgive him so easily.

"Pfffft. He probably wont even be his. The reason they broke up in the first place is because she was cheating on him. He ended it. There's things you don't know about Ted. He's not had the best relationship with Kristen. She got rid of his baby one time.. Yeah, you didn't know that! She was pregnant and got it aborted without telling Ted about it first. I think this is why hes so happy about you and him having a kid. He loves you Emma. If you cant understand that then what is the point?" Cody stood up. He'd made a valid point and wasn't going to continue anymore.

"Cody, wait! Why has he never told me any of this before? I love him too but he needs to start telling me things or this is never gonna work."

"You're gonna have to talk to him Em. He misses you like crazy.." Cody sighed as he noticed Emma starting to cry. He pulled her into him. Hopefully everything was going to get sorted out now.

* * *

"Do you really think Cody will have sorted it out?" Ted asked Chrissy as they made their way back up to the hotel room.

"You know as well as I do that Cody can take sense into anyone even if he doesn't seem like it. He just has a way with people y'know," Chrissy smiled at Ted as they got into the elevator. Matt had decided to go to the arena early to catch up on some training so Chrissy and Ted were on their own.

"You really love him don't you?" Ted couldn't help but smile at that. He had grown close to Chrissy throughout the time he'd known her.

"I do but I'm not going to tell him. Pfffft. I think he knows anyway. Its weird y'know. I had the hugest crush on Cody before I even met him and now I'm married to him. Funny how life turns out isn't it?" Chrissy smiled as she hobbled outta the elevator with Ted helping her.

"I'm happy for you and Cody. You're both brilliant together.."

"Aww! Thank you Tedfish. I hope you and Emma can sort things out too."

They were outside Emma's hotel room. Chrissy was about to knock when Cody stepped out of the room and smiled at the two of them.

"She wants to talk to you buddy," Cody smiled as he patted Ted on the back. Ted gulped and walked into the room…

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! An update._

_Sorry I havent updated in ages but im back now sooooo enjoy!_

_REVIEW! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Chrissy asked Cody as they walked down the hallway hand in hand back to their hotel room.

"They'll be fine. Emma loves Ted. Ted loves Emma. They'll sort it out. Don't worry about them. Worry about your husband over here who's dying of no sleep," Cody pouted playfully at her.

"Well, go take a nap then. I'll go find Jack. I havent seen him in a while. I miss my bff!"

Cody laughed. "Okay then. I'll meet you at the arena tonight then?"

"Of course. Have a nice sleep Dashing," Chrissy chuckled. Cody rolled his eyes at her. She found it way too amusing with his new "Dashing" gimmick he had going on.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later beautiful," Cody kissed her on the cheek and headed back to his hotel room. Chrissy took out her cell phone.

"Now to find Jackles!"

* * *

Ted sat down on the couch next to Emma who was staring at her hands. Ted didn't know whether she wanted him to talk first. He actually had no clue what to say to her anyway. He felt bad for not telling her anything but he had his reasons that been he might have scared her off if she knew he was married. Ted was about to speak when Emma started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still married?" Emma asked looking at him for the first time since they stepped in the room.

"I didn't want to scare you off. Me and Kristen havent been together for a while now. We're just waiting for the divorce to go through. That woman put me through hell, Emma. I don't have feelings for her anymore nor do I want anything to do with her."

"I know. Cody told me. I don't understand how someone could do that to a person like you. You're amazing but Ted, shes having your baby. You cant just leave her like that!" Emma cried. As much as she hated Kristen been there she couldn't let Ted leave his unborn kid.

"Emma, if Cody told you then you'd know that Kristen is full of bullshit. She's probably not even pregnant. It wouldn't be my kid anyway if it was. I havent slept with Kristen for… who knows how long. Its not mine. Its just one of her even plans to try and get me back. You gotta trust me when I say I want you and only you," Ted explained as best as he could. He was never any good with words.

"I trust you Ted. I just don't want you leaving one of your kids. I would never ask you to do anything like that."

"I know and that's why I love you. I you need me to I'll prove to you that Kristen means nothing to me anymore.."

Emma cocked her head at Ted. "How are you going to do that?"

Ted knelt down on the floor on one knee and looked Emma straight in the eyes. Emma couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Emma, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

* * *

"I mean hes a tall guy hes really not that hard to find so why cant I find the douche bag anywhere?" Chrissy said, talking to Mike and her brother Matt.

"Have you tried calling him?" Matt asked. He knew how close Chrissy and Jake had gotten since they first met.

"Are you stupid Matthew? Of course ive called him you fanny. You two are no use. Why don't you just go and be no use somewhere else not in my presence," Chrissy glared at them.

"Jeez Matt. Your sister is scary.." Mike started but Matt dragged him off.

"Don't anger her. Please, don't anger her," Matt muttered walking away glancing back to make sure Chrissy wasn't following them.

Chrissy picked up her phone to call Jake again when she bumped into something hard and tall. She looked up to see Jack Swagger, or Jake as she knew him, stood there smiling brightly at her.

"Hey dickhead. Where the fuck have you been? I havent seen you in fuck knows how many weeks. This is a disgrace to the world. I miss my Jackles!" Chrissy threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Firstly: 'Hey Dickhead' is an unacceptable way to greet your best friend. Secondly: you need to sort your language out. The words coming outta your mouth are filthy and thirdly… I missed you too, you blonde haired freak!" Jake chuckled.

"Hey, your blonde haired too! Where have you been, man?" Chrissy asked dragging Jake along to sit down somewhere.

"Ive been around. You've just been too busy with that husband of yours to be bothered looking me up!"

"Hey, you know that's not true. Ive just been busy with all this shit going down with Kristen, Ted and Emma," Chrissy sighed. She hoped Ted and Emma had sorted through everything now.

"Yeah, I heard about that. How are they?" Jake asked, obviously concerned. Of course he was going to be. Ted and Emma were his friends.

"I don't know. The last I know of is Ted was going to talk to Emma. I guess we're all just waiting to find out how all that goes down.."

* * *

Cody woke up from his nap to knocking on the door. He rolled over on the bed only to fall off and hit his head on the floor. Grumbling, he picked his shirt up and threw it on and made his way to the door. He swung it open holding his head to see Emma and Ted stood there grinning.

"What?" Cody growled at them. Not too happy he'd been woken up and fell off the bed.

"Im so pleased to see you Cody too," Ted patted Cody on the head and Cody scowled at him.

"Fuck you. You made me fall off the bed and smack my head on the floor. Make it quick. What do you want or am I going to have to beat it out of you because I really don't feel like doing that but I will if I have to?" Cody warned.

"Oh, hark at you and your moodiness. Where would that lovely wife of yours be?" Ted asked throwing Cody some sweatpants since he'd been sleeping in his boxers.

"Downstairs with Jake somewhere.. Why though?" Cody moaned pulling the sweatpants and a red hoodie on.

"Just get downstairs. We gotta find Chrissy. We need to tell you both at the same time.." Emma pushed Cody out of the room who was muttering under his breath.

* * *

"We need to spend more time together. Fancy going to the theatre tomorrow to see that Inception or something?" Jake asked Chrissy. He missed hanging around with her.

"Dude, please take me to see Eclipse!" Chrissy begged him. Jake chuckled.

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone we went to watch it, okay? I gotta rep to maintain!"

Chrissy was about to reply when she saw Cody, Ted and Emma walk over. Cody had his hood up and arms folded across his chest, with a grumpy look on his face which amused Chrissy.

"What's up with you?" She asked him once the three of them were closer.

"They made me wake up," Cody glared at Ted and Emma who shook there heads at him.

"Sleeping during the day is for pussys. Anyway, we've got some news to tell you!" Ted beamed at Chrissy, Jake and Cody.

"Well, go ahead!" Chrissy urged. Ted was smiling and so was Emma which was a good sign.

"Should I tell them or you?" Ted turned to Emma, obviously really excited.

"You do it!" Emma giggled clutching onto Ted's arm.

"Emma and I…. we're getting married!"

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY. Happiness... for now._

_OoOoOh. JACKLES IS BACK! All bow down to Jackles!_

_REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't get it though. How are you going to marry Emma if you're already still married to Kristen?" Cody asked as they made there way through the busy airport.

"Im sorting it out Cody. Don't worry your little head. You've got your own wife to worry about.." Ted shrugged, stopping to wait for the girls. Chrissy was still hobbling along with her injuries from the accident and Emma was grouchy because of her pregnancy.

"What do you mean I have my wife to worry about? Theres nothing wrong with her!" Cody rolled his eyes at Ted. He didn't need anybody butting into his own relationship.

"Theres nothing wrong with her? Dude, shes injured. I havent even seen you helping her out. Well, maybe at first but now its like you don't even care. Sort it out, man. Chrissy is a great girl and you're one hell of a lucky guy to have her!"

"I do care.. Probably too much but she wants to do things on her own. Shes that kind of person. She knows if she wants me then Ill be there in a flash.." Cody shrugged.

"So, when exactly are you gonna tell her that you're in love with her?" Ted nudged Cody in the side. Cody pushed Ted and scowled.

"Shut up. Im biding my time. Waiting for the right moment.." Cody stopped talking when Emma and Chrissy finally made there way over to them.

"Fuck this and fuck you!" Emma prodded Ted in the chest. Chrissy burst out laughing but stopped once Emma glared at her.

"What's wrong baby?" Ted asked Emma. He knew she was all crazy from hormones.

"Baby.. that's exactly what's wrong. Its your fault im pregnant. I hate you right now.." Emma prodded Ted once again while Chrissy and Cody watched on in amusement.

"I hate you too…" Ted chuckled.

"What? So you hate me now? Thanks Ted, thanks a bunch!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was messing around.. I mean, I love you!" Ted quickly defended himself.

"Well, good then.. Let's go!"

"Women.." Ted muttered, unfortunately for him Chrissy heard and slapped him on the head.

"Watch it boyo!" Chrissy warned as she followed Emma out of the airport.

"Just not your day today is it?" Cody chuckled.

* * *

Chrissy sat in catering with Cody and his rookie for NXT, Husky Harris. This was the first time she'd met him and he seemed really cool. Emma and Ted still hadn't made there way to the arena yet.

"Where are Emma and Ted?" Chrissy asked bored out of her mind. Cody and Husky had been talking about the show later on tonight and Chrissy had had enough of listening to them.

"I don't know.. Probably having sex? Why should I know?" Cody shrugged and continued talking with Husky.

"EW. Cody. Ew…" Chrissy hit him on the arm.

"I mean it is what normal couples do.." Cody muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Im fucking injured. If you're that sexually frustrated why don't you just go find someone else?" Chrissy glared at him. Now she understood why he'd been so moody with her.

"I know you're injured. I didn't mean it like that.. I was just saying… OH. I don't want to argue Chrissy. Just forget it okay? I didn't mean it in a bad way. Im not a maniac I can wait till you're all healthy again.." Cody smiled at Chrissy.

"Do you think we'll ever have kids one day?" Chrissy smiled at Cody but his face dropped. He'd never really been too keen on the idea of having kids.

"Pfffft. We'll never have kids. I wouldn't be a good enough father plus kids do annoy me at times!" Cody high fived Husky who was laughing. Chrissy stood up and glared at Cody.

"You heartless… bastard. I really dislike you right now," Chrissy shook her head and walked out of the room with Cody shrugging.

* * *

"So, im gonna go find Cody. You'll be fine on your own right?" Ted asked Emma as they walked into the arena.

"Yes, Ted. Im pregnant not an invalid.." Emma rolled her eyes while Ted laughed at her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then my lovely!" Ted kissed Emma and headed off to find Cody. Emma walked through the corridor not looking where she was going and walked into someone. She took a step back to see Alex Riley stood there grinning.

"Sorry! I was in a world of my own there. You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, im fine. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You're Alex Riley right? The Miz's rookie on NXT."

"Well, Kevin but call me Alex. Let me guess, you're Emma? The girl who's dating Ted DiBiase if im correct?"

"Yes you are! Man, you need to win NXT or I'll go on a rampage!" Emma giggled.

"You and me both! You not spending time with Ted?"

"Oh, ive spent all day with that loser. Im on my own for a bit now. Hes gone to find Cody. I was on my way to find Chrissy but I dunno where the hell she'll be so im been a loner for now!"

"Well, I can always keep you company if you like?" Alex offered. He knew Emma was taken, he just wanted someone to hang around with. Plus, she seemed really cool.

"Sure!" Emma smiled as Alex started chatting away to her..

* * *

"Then - then he said we're weren't ever gonna have kids and - and that they were annoying then he laughed about it!" Chrissy cried onto Jack. She'd bumped into him on her way out of catering and burst into tears. Now they were sat in Jack's locker room. Chrissy was sat on Jake's lap crying onto him. Matt was in the room pacing up and down, very angry with the fact Cody had made his sister cry.

"Oh my poor Chrissy. If he doesn't want kids with you then he's a loser. You'd make a great mother. Just ignore that idiot. Don't let him get to you!" Jack kissed the top of Chrissy's head and looked over at Matt who was fuming.

"That fucking man. I'm gonna kill him. Honestly!" Matt muttered still pacing up and down. He hated to see his sister upset especially over a boy.

"You and me both. I mean I know im not family or anything but Chrissy is my best friend and I hate seeing her like this.." Jack looked at Chrissy who was still crying. Obviously, Cody had really upset her. Just as Matt was about to speak the door opened and Cody strolled in. He looked at Matt who was ready to punch Cody, then at Jack who was cuddling Chrissy. Cody glared at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Cody demanded, still glaring at Jack. He was rather jealous to see another man cuddling his girl.

"Comforting her since you made her fucking cry!" Jack stood up, glaring at Cody. Matt sat down next to Chrissy and put his arm around her while Cody and Jack were having a stare down.

"Oh.. Right.. I didn't know," Cody pushed past Jack and sat down on the other side of Chrissy while Matt glared at him.

"Honestly, seriously. You make her cry again and I'll fucking make you regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand?" Matt threatened standing up. Cody gulped. He'd never seen Matt be so angry, well apart from the time he found out that he'd got married to Chrissy.

"I'll make sure of it!" Cody nodded at Matt. Jack stood glaring at Cody, Matt had to push him out of the room leaving Chrissy and Cody to talk.

"Im sorry. Im really sorry. I have been such a jerk to you these past few days. I didn't mean that about kids.. I will probably want kids in a few years.. I just know I wont make a great father," Cody smiled slightly looking at his hands.

"You'd make a great dad. You're a great person.. I don't even want kids right now anyway. I mean at some point in the future I do but im too young for that. Im too young to even be married," Chrissy laughed slightly. It was true. She was only 21 but yet here she was married to the guy who she admired so much, even if it was a drunken accident.

"Yeah, me too but its working isn't it? I don't want to break up. I want this to work out.. Even if I don't show it. Remember the day we first met?" Cody chuckled, remembering his first encounter with Chrissy.

"Yeah, you thought Batman was better than Spiderman.. Which is a lie!"

"No, see Batman is badass. Spiderman lost his powers at one point didn't he?"

"That doesn't even count. Spiderman is more badass than Batman who has a butler. I mean come on wtf even is that?" Chrissy laughed slightly wiping her eyes. Cody sighed.

"See, this is what I want back. Where we just had a laugh and got on with each other.. Like before we got ridiculously drunk and got married.."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want us to break up or fall out. I care about you too much for that to happen," Chrissy blushed. She'd never really been good telling people how she felt. Especially, when it came down to love.

"I care about you a lot.. More than you'd even care to realise. Ted's been on my case for ages now for me to tell you this but.. Here goes… Chrissy Runnels, I am completely in love with you , and im sorry its taken me so long to tell you!"

"Really? You're not joking or anything?" Chrissy couldn't believe that he'd actually said that.

"Im been deadly serious!" Cody said pulling a serious face which just cause Chrissy to laugh.

"I guess in that case.. I should tell you that im in love with you too!" Chrissy smiled, blushing. Cody pulled Chrissy into him. Hopefully now everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N**

_This is the longest chapter i've ever written._

_I got carried away :)_

_YAY! Alex Riley is gonna be in this.. Just like Jack Swagger is. He's gonna be a bff. OKAY?_

_REVIEW? Please & Thank you._


	20. Chapter 20

Chrissy woke up the next morning to see Cody had already left for his usual workout with Ted and Randy. Now they both knew how they felt about each other things had been going amazing for the two of them. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Also, today was the day Chrissy got her bandages taken away so she would finally be able to walk properly without looking like a complete idiot. She rolled out of bed and hobbled into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Once she'd finished brushing her teeth and doing all the usual morning routine she straightened her hair and did her makeup dressing herself in a pair of white denim shorts and a pink tank top seeing as though the weather was insanely hot. Once dressed Chrissy threw herself down on the bed and text her best friend Jack.

_Loser face, are you going to come with me to the hospital. Cody's gotta go into work early and I though you'd come with me? Xxx_

Chrissy threw her phone to Cody's side of the bed and sat thinking whilst waiting for her reply from Jack. Life had changed so much in the last 6 months. She'd gone from being a completely normal girl just living a normal life in St. Louis and now she was married and happily in love with the guy of her dreams. Cody Runnels was the most sweetest, generous guy Chrissy had ever met in her life. Sure, they hadn't really had the chance to really get to know each other before they got married but now life was amazing. She got to travel and see the world whereas before she would just be stuck at home with Luke and Selena. That was the down side to all this. Chrissy hadn't really spoke to Luke or Selena much since everything had happened. She hadn't spoke to Selena since the time in the club. However, Chrissy had been texting Luke often. She missed him like mad but there lifes were too different now. At least Chrissy had Jake Hager otherwise known as Jack Swagger. Without him she would have gone insane. He was the best friend that anyone could possibly ever ask for. There was also Emma and Ted who were two of the best people to ever exist. Then, of course there was her brother Matt or Evan Bourne as the WWE Universe knew him as. Life was probably the best it had ever been for Chrissy right now. Chrissy's phone vibrated which signalled Jack had finally text back.

_Of course I will. Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes. Xxx_

Chrissy smiled, grabbed her phone and headed into the hotel lobby. On her way down she saw Ted and Emma stood talking to Jack. She walked over to the group with a massive smile on her face. Ted casually threw his arm around her.

"Why is Mrs Runnels so happy this morning?" Ted asked, smiling. Life was good for everyone right now.

"I will never get tired of hearing someone call me Mrs Runnels. I dunno Tedfish. Life is just really good right now," Chrissy smiled, giving Ted a quick hug and manoeuvring herself to go stand next to Jake.

"Ready for the hospital my darling best friend?" Jake asked placing an arm around Chrissy's waist.

"That I am Jackles. Finally, ill be able to move around like a normal human being," Chrissy giggled placing an arm on Jake's chest. Ted looked at the two and scowled a bit. They seemed a bit too close for comfort for his liking.

"Well, shall we head off then? I've got a scan. We'll find out how far along I am and when the baby's due, im so excited!" Emma exclaimed, beaming

"Oh we're all going together? SWEETNESS," Chrissy yelled as she walked out of the hotel with everyone else in tow.

* * *

Cody walked out of the gym in the hotel and bumped into a smiling Randy. Cody smiled back at him whilst tossing a bottle of water from hand to hand.

"How are you Codes? Feels like ages since we last spoke!" Randy chuckled. He hadn't really spoken to Cody or Ted since the car accident but now he was all better and back at work again so life was good for Randy too.

"I'm brilliant, dude. Yeah, I know. You were hating on my wife or something last time though…" Cody shrugged. He wasn't going to stand for anyone hating on his girl.

"Sorry about that. I saw her with Jack earlier. They look a bit.. Erm.. Comfy with each other," Randy said. He wasn't trying to cause trouble but they did look a bit too close.

"There just friends. I know Chrissy wouldn't do anything like that anyway. Shes not that kind of girl."

"Im just looking out for you, mate. She did have her hands all over him though and him likewise."

Cody frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. He trusted Chrissy though and he was positive that she didn't like Jack in that way anyway.

"Well.. Chrissy wouldn't do anything like that. There just friends Randy, that's all," Cody tried convincing himself but it wasn't working now Randy had planted the idea in his head.

"Im just saying, you might wanna have a chat with her about it," Randy shrugged walking off leaving Cody to his thoughts.

* * *

"Finally! Im free!" Chrissy danced on her way out of the hospital. She'd had all her bandages taken off from the accident and was all fine now. Jack watched on in amusement as she bounded around. He was really glad he'd met her. She was lovely and quite frankly he couldn't picture his life without her. She was probably the best friend he had ever had.

"You sound like you've just been let out of prison or something," Jake chuckled throwing an arm casually around her.

"It felt like a prison or something. HEY! I can now.. Well, you know.. With Cody," Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows at Jack who looked disgusted.

"Oh Ew. Really didn't need to hear that Chriss."

"Well, you did anyway so deal with it. So, plans for the rest of the day Jack?" Chrissy asked casually grabbing Jacks hand as they sat on a bench outside the hospital waiting for Ted and Emma.

"I'm not sure. I think I think I might go see my girlfriend for a bit," Jack smiled at Chrissy. He hadn't had time to tell her about his girlfriend yet. Chrissy's face fell.

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Chrissy dropped Jack's hand. She didn't know if she was annoyed by this or jealous of the fact that her best friend had a another girl in his life.

"Yeah, I do. Well, you've been busy with Cody and the accident and everything I just didn't want to interrupt into your life. Shes called Catalina.."

"You're my best friend Jake! You could have told me," Chrissy yelled at him standing up. Jack stood up and grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"I don't understand why you're so upset about it. Jeez, if I know it would upset you his much then I wouldn't have even told you!" Jake yelled back at her. Chrissy wriggled from his grasp and walked away. Jack sighed. What exactly had just happened?

* * *

"So, we're 3 months pregnant! We even got scans and everything!" Emma exclaimed handing Matt, Jake and Cody one. Ted sat smiling proudly. Seeing his little baby on the screen in the hospital was probably the best moment of his life.

"It's a shame Chrissy isn't here though," Ted sighed. He knew Emma wanted her friend to be there but Chrissy was nowhere to be seen. Jack sighed.

"We sort of had an argument and she walked off," Jake told the group. Cody glared a Jack.

"An argument about what exactly? If you've upset my Chrissy I swear I will hurt you," Cody threatened. Jack threw his hands up in defence.

"Look, I just told her about my girlfriend and she got all moody with me. I didn't do anything!"

"What? She got moody cos you told her you had a girlfriend? Why should she get moody about that? She has me," Cody glared at Jack.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Im with you on this one for once, man," Jake shrugged at Cody. He didn't understand why she'd gotten so upset with him either.

"Im going to find her and sort this out.." Cody rose up from where he sat and went in search for Chrissy. Ted turned to Jack.

"You both had your hands all over each other earlier.."

"Look, she's my best friend. I mean, shes beautiful and if she wasn't with Cody who knows what would happen but no. She's completely in love with Cody and I have my own girlfriend. There really is nothing to it than friendship and that's all we both want. I wish people would get off my case about this," Jack stood up and walked away in a mood.

* * *

After about an hour of searching he finally found Chrissy in their hotel room. She was sat on the floor reading a book. Cody was pretty much in a mood otherwise he would have found it adorable with her been in his hoodie and some of her own sweatpants. He sat down next to her which made her look up at him.

"What? Are you in some sort of mood or something?" Chrissy asked closing her book and looking at Cody.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I am.." Cody glared at her. This wasn't going to be good.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Why did you get in such a mood when Jack told you he had a girlfriend?" Cody questioned her. Chrissy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was just angry he didn't tell me at first. Why does it even bother you? He's my best friend I am allowed to be upset by the things he does sometimes."

"It bothers me because it does. Randy told me you had your hands all over each other. Care to explain that one?"

"We did not have our hands all over each other. I just put my hand on his chest and he had his around my waist. I didn't know it was illegal to touch another man," Chrissy stood up. If Cody wanted an argument then she was going to be ready for it.

"Well, when you're married it sort of is. What are you like in love with Jack or something?" Cody yelled at her. He didn't mean to but he was getting really jealous of Chrissy and Jack's relationship.

"No, no im not. Fucking hell Cody. Calm yourself down!"

"Why the fuck should I? You could be cheating on me with him for all I know!"

"Oh yeah course I am," Chrissy replied sarcastically. Cody shook his head and opened the hotel room door.

"You know what just get out okay? Im not in the mood for this. Just fuck off and go find Jack who you'll no doubt be fucking later since you're all healthy now," Cody yelled at Chrissy who glared at him.

"Fine. Fuck you.. You can be such a prick sometimes. Go fuck yourself," Chrissy walked out of the room while Cody slammed the door shut. Chrissy burst into tears. That was probably the worst argument she'd had with Cody ever.

* * *

Jack walked down the hallway with two cups of coffee in his hand on his way back to his hotel room. His girlfriend was visiting him for the night. Just as Jack was about to enter his room he heard someone sobbing and walked down to find Chrissy sat on the stairs crying her eyes out. Automatically he sat down beside her, placed the coffee's on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. He hated to see her cry.

"What's up Chrissy? Is this all about what happened earlier? Im so sorry. I should have told you straight away!"

"No, Cody and I had an argument. It was really horrible Jack.." Chrissy sobbed into his chest. Jake sighed. This was all probably because of him.

"What happened sweetie? You need to tell me."

"Cody.. He think im cheating on him.. With you. He told me to fuck off and that you and I would probably be.. Having it off behind his back but he kind of said it in the horrible way," Chrissy pulled away from Jack. She didn't want to cry all over him. She looked at his white shirt which had black marks from where she'd cried all over him.

"Oh. There all reading too much into things. We're just friends, right?" Jack asked. He loved Chrissy.. As a friend. Nothing more, well at least he didn't think so.

"Of course. I mean you're amazing Jake. My life would be boring without you now but I love Cody. He's just perfect for me. I really cant see myself with anybody but him. I do love you but just as a friend."

"I know how much you love Cody. We're just close.. that's all. I mean if Cody doesn't trust you then you shouldn't be with him but that's all im gonna say. Now, id suggest you stay with me but this could cause even more drama then already so I suggest we go find your brother and you stay with him for tonight.." Jack stood up and handed one of the coffee's to Chrissy. She needed it more than his girlfriend did. If it was down to his girlfriend and Chrissy then his best friend would always come first.

* * *

**A/N**

_I know, long chapter. I kind of got carried away writing it :)_

_I know there wasnt much Ted/Emma in this but they've got stuff coming.. Don't worry about._

_Im just tryna build it all up for Chrissy/Cody stuff._

_So yeah, I was thinking about this the other day BUT who is your favourite character in the story? I'd love to know._

_I know for a fact mine is Jack ;)_

_ANYWAY._

_REVIEW PLEASE? :)_


	21. Chapter 21

"Stupid life. Stupid husband. Stupid brother. Stupid everything," Chrissy muttered as she walked down the corridor in the hotel. She hadn't spoke to Cody since there argument the other day. Matt had given her a massive lecture but not before threatening to go and kill Cody. He really was too overprotective of his little sister. Jack was the only one who had really been supportive of her through the argument, Emma also. Ted was obviously on Cody's side seeing that the two of them were best friends. Chrissy stood outside Emma and Ted's room about to knock until she heard to two deep voices behind her and turned around to find Alex Riley and Jack Swagger stood there.

"Chrissy! I was just coming to find you after we'd collected Emma for Alex! How are you?" Jack pulled Chrissy into a tight hug.

"Im.. Okay. Yeah. Im better than I was though. Some quality time with my best friend might help though?" Chrissy smiled at him as he pulled away.

"Well, why do you think were here? Alex and Emma are like best friends now. I seriously dunno how this happened but its cool."

"It happened because Emma's cool and some am I. We just go together. Deal with it. I cant help being so cool that people want to be my best friend," Alex smirked.

"Okay if you say so buddy.. Have you met Chrissy before?"

"I have not but I have heard many good things about her from you and Emma. Nice to meet you Chrissy!" Alex smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Chrissy smiled back at Alex. He seemed like a cool guy.

"Wait a minute - What are you wearing?" Jack asked Chrissy as he stared at her.

"Would you like me to describe it to you?" Chrissy asked sarcastically. "Well there knee high boots, these are denim shorts and this is a white tank top. Would you like me to tell you how I did my hair and make up now?" Chrissy rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Those shorts are.. Really short though."

"Gosh, Jack shut up!"

"I mean, Matt wont like it will he? Hey, im just looking out for you!"

"Fuck Matt. I don't give a shit. I'll wear what I want when I want so shut it!"

"Yeah, Jack. Chrissy looks fabulous. Cody's the one missing out eh?" Alex winked at Chrissy causing her to laugh at him. Jack rolled his eyes as he knocked on the hotel room door. After about a minute it opened and Ted stood there. He smiled at everyone. Even if he was on Cody's side he didn't have anything against Chrissy, he just had to support his best friend.

"I thought I heard talking! Chrissy, how are you?" Ted smiled at her as he gave her a hug.

"Im cool, I mean not really. I miss him but what he said just wasn't right I dunno Ted.." Chrissy sighed.

"He misses you. He regrets what he said. He knows that you and Jack are just friend. Cody just gets jealous easily when it comes down to girls he really likes."

"Oh, shut up Ted. Cody has been in a mood. He's sulking none stop. Chrissy just go and talk to him or something?" Emma moaned as she walked up to the door. Alex casually threw his arm around her shoulders.

"No. He can come to me if he wants to talk.." Chrissy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Both so stubborn!" Ted chuckled and turned to Alex. "Now, you sir look after my girlfriend and have her back safely. Also, Jack look after Chrissy!"

"Will do Ted," Jack and Alex said at the same time.

* * *

Cody sat down in the hotel lobby when Matt walked over, sat himself down opposite him and glared at him. Cody sighed. He'd had Matt giving him this treatment since his argument with Chrissy.

"Okay, Matt. Spit it out. What do you want?" Cody sighed.

"I need you to make up to my sister… right now. She's depressed. She wont admit it but she really is. She's wearing all these.. Slutty clothes and quite frankly I think its just to make you jealous. So, just sort it out," Matt glared at Cody. As much as he wasn't happy with Cody right now he just wanted his sister to be happy and if Cody made her happy then he'd do anything to make them right again.

"What do you mean she's dressing slutty? She never dresses slutty anyway that's besides the point. It was an horrible argument and I said some things I shouldn't have and believe me Matt, I want to make things up with her more than anything but she wont even look at me let alone talk to me.." Cody leant back in the chair. He missed Chrissy a lot and totally regretted everything he had said about her and Jack he knew there were just friends.

"Right, I guess im going to have to help you then. Im gonna talk you up and try and make her see sense but you need to hurry up dude. It's Chrissy we're talking about here. If you two don't make up soon then who knows what'll happen with the two of you.."

* * *

Chrissy, Jack, Alex and Emma were sat in the park. Chrissy had insisted on having a picnic seeing as though nobody else had any ideas what to do. Chrissy sat crossed legged inbetween Alex and Jack whilst Emma layed out next to Alex who kept prodding her for his amusement.

"Alex, if you don't stop prodding me you are seriously going to regret it!" Emma warned him.

"Dude, id be careful. She bit me once.." Jack added biting into an apple.

"Yeah but that's because you ruined our plan of stealing baby oil," Chrissy butted in elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"Oh yeah! Then you walked out and left us to get told off by Randy. Thanks Jack. That was one of the moist terrifying experiences of my life been yelled at by an angry bald man," Emma laughed. Alex turned to Emma with a grin on his face.

"Do you need me to go beat Randy up?"

"No, you behave!" Emma warned him. Alex and Emma had connected the moment they met. They just got along pretty much the same as Jack and Chrissy had when they first met.

"So, Emma thought of any names for the baby?" Chrissy asked her friend.

"Oh, im not even sure yet. I'll probably think of something last minute. Ted has all sorts of ideas but im not really listening to him because he tends to ramble on and on and it really gets on my nerves."

"Well, he is a guy! Isn't that what guys do anyway?" Chrissy said earning a soft punch on the arm from Jack.

"Hey, im a guy and I don't ramble on and get on your nerves… I don't do I?" Jack asked Chrissy who laughed at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"No Jack. You're the exception."

"You two should so date," Alex commented causing Chrissy and Jack to pull apart quickly and glare at him.

"No, fuck you Alex. We're just friends, I mean we have nor will we ever be anything more than that," Jack rambled on quickly.

"Okay, sure. Why don't you just make up with Cody in that case then?" Alex questioned Chrissy. He really was nosy. Emma punched him, telling him to shut up.

Chrissy glared at Alex. "He accused me of fucking my best friend and cheating on him. That's not something you forgive so easily. Oh, and the fact he told me to fuck off really doesn't help either.." Chrissy stood up and walked off.

"Dude, why did you have to bring that shit up?" Jack glared at Alex before standing up and following Chrissy.

"Alex! You can be so blunt at times. I said behave yourself," Emma sighed at her friend. He really was a handful.

"I didn't mean to upset her. Im probably gonna get a lot of shit of Jack for this right now. You know he's like madly in love with her or something?" Alex layed back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean hes like madly in love with her? There just friends. Anyone can see that!" Emma defended Jack and Chrissy's relationship. The whole thing was causing enough drama as it was.

"He talks about her 24/7. I dunno, I just have a sense for these things," Alex shrugged sitting back up. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay Mr matchmaker. If you say so," Emma threw a piece of bread at Alex who caught it in his mouth.

"Oh you really didn't just throw food at me?" Alex grinned throwing a grape at Emma, causing a food fight between the two.

* * *

Chrissy sat on the grassy lake by the pond in the park. Her knees pulled up to her chest just staring into space. Jack jogged up and spotted her. He hated to see her so upset. He felt horrible seeing as though he was the reason Chrissy and Cody were in this whole argument in the first place. Jack sat down beside her placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Im sorry Chrissy. This is all my fault.." Jack started but was interrupted by Chrissy.

"Don't you think for one second this is your fault Jake Hager. This is Cody's problem. Why the fuck should he have a problem that im close with my best friend? How is that in this world people seem to think its impossible for a guy and a girl to be best friends without fucking each other?" Chrissy ran a hand through her hair as she looked at Jack.

"The world is a fucked up place Chrissy. I feel this is my fault though.. I don't want you and Cody arguing. I know hes the one thing that makes you happy more than anything.."

"Right now hes not. You are Jack. Without you and Emma I would have broke down by now. Im so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. You're in love, sweetheart. The things Cody said were horrible, I know but he loves you and you love him the best thing for you both to do is just have a chat about this whole things okay?"

"I don't want to Jack. He was horrible to me. I did fuck all to him."

"Chrissy, make up with Cody please? Do it for me? If not for me then do it for yourself. I hate seeing you so upset. It breaks my heart.."

Chrissy sighed. "Fine, im doing it for you though. I love you Jake." Chrissy wrapped her arms around Jack as he didn't the same to her.

"I love you too.." Jack sighed. For some reason those words had more meaning in them then he even cared to realise.

* * *

**A/N**

_SECOND UPDATED IN ONE WEEK! Im on a roll, bro._

_OHHH. Its getting intresting right?_

_Thank you for reviewing. You're all brilliant._

_Lets get it to 100 reviews, yes? TARGET = 100. Lets make it happen :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chrissy stood outside Cody's hotel room door about to knock when Matt, her brother came running up to her out of breath. Chrissy couldn't help but laugh at him. He was a weirdo.

"Cody.. isn't… there.. He went for a walk to clear his head," Matt stated. Chrissy sighed, yet again. She just really wanted to make things up with Cody like she had promised Jack.

"Well, where exactly did he go for a walk?" Chrissy glared at Matt who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I dunno, he doesn't tell me the exact details.."

"Wait a minute, why was you talking to Cody anyway?" Chrissy questioned her brother. Usually, if Cody and Chrissy argued Matt would be too mad to talk to Cody.

"I want you and him to make up. I understand how much he means to you Chrissy. He really misses you. He's actually really upset about it and regrets everything he really said. He is a decent guy and there's not gonna be many guys like Cody in your life," Matt rambled on.

"Matt, just shut up okay? I know Cody's a decent guy why do you think im stood outside his room? I want to make things right again! Do you even understand how much that man means to me? Hes like my world, Matt. Without him, id be miserable, I am miserable. I need to make things up with him just tell me where he went, please?" Chrissy said on the verge of tears. Matt sighed and pulled his sister into a hug.

"I don't know where he went Chriss. Go back to our room and if I see him I'll tell him that you want to talk to him okay?" Matt consoled Chrissy who nodded and headed back to Matt's hotel room.

* * *

Jack paced the room up and down while Alex watched on. Jack hadn't been in the greatest of moods since they all got back from the park. Alex had no idea what had gone on with Jack and Chrissy down by the pond but he knew it was something to do with that. Alex was quite worried, if he was honest. Jack had been silent for the last hour and it wasn't like Jack Swagger to go without talking for that long unless he really had to. Something was definitely up.

"Jack, what's up? You've been silent for too long now," Alex asked placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shrugged him off and turned around to face Alex.

"Chrissy is my best friend, Alex. Fuck. What the fuck is happening with me? Theres all these feelings out of nowhere. When shes upset it breaks my heart.. I just want to comfort her then when shes happy it makes me happy then when she says she wants Cody.. I feel like my heart is being ripped apart. You were fucking right Alex. I think im falling love with my best friend. I cant let this happen," Jack hit the wall with his fist. What was happening? He couldn't fall in love with Chrissy. She had Cody and he had his own girlfriend. It was just wrong, really wrong.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with it. You cant blame yourself at all. I mean, if Emma wasn't with Ted im pretty sure id like her more than a friend too but im not going to allow myself to get in that deep. I know you care for Chrissy a lot but she is so in love with Cody there's nothing you can do, man. Why not go find your girlfriend and spend more time with her. Take a break away from Chrissy. I know it'll be hard but maybe some time away from her might help?" Alex suggested patting Jack on the back.

"No, I cant leave her. I'll just try and spend more time with Catalina. Its probably just a phase, right? I'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah, of course. If that fails, we can just go out, get wasted and find some girls?" Alex suggested, causing Jack to smile a bit. You could always rely on Alex to cheer you up.

"Yeah, sure buddy."

* * *

"Ted, what do you want to call the baby? I mean, I know you've mentioned some names but I wasn't really paying attention," Emma asked, cuddling up to Ted on the couch as they watched Soccer on the TV.

"I know you wasn't, babe. Im really not bothered. Well, I mean I am. I don't want the baby to have an horrible name like Doris or Albert," Ted replied, not removing his eyes from the TV screen.

"What kind of people name there kids Doris or Albert. We don't live in the 18th century anymore, Ted. I guess it'll be easier when we go for our next scan and find out if it's a boy or a girl," Emma snuggled into Ted's chest.

"That's true but honestly though I don't mind. I'll leave the name up to you. There's something ive being meaning to ask you anyway. Im sending the divorce papers through again to Kristen but the thing is I think im gonna have to hand them to her personally and watch her sign them otherwise you and I will never be able to get married. I just wanted to ask your permission before I go see her. I mean, you could always come along or I could take Cody," Ted switched the TV off and focused all his attention on Emma now.

"You don't need to ask my permission Ted. If its helping us then I say go for it but just because I don't trust Kristen at all id prefer you to take Cody with you. I know he'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay sweetheart. Also, we never really celebrated our engagement so how about we throw an engagement party? It gives us a chance to see everyone and hopefully by this time Chrissy and Cody will have stopped being idiots and made up."

"Sounds brilliant to me. I'm just really tired Teddy. Cant we have a nap before we have to go to the arena?" Emma yawned snuggling into Ted's chest more. Ted wrapped his arms around Emma as he layed down with her.

"Of course my love," Ted kissed Emma's forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

Cody jogged down the corridor on his way to his hotel room. He'd had a walk and cleared his head and knew he really needed to make things up with Chrissy before things got too out of hand. Cody was about to open his hotel room door when Matt jumped out of nowhere causing Cody to yell.

"Fucking hell, Matt. Are you trying to give me an heart attack or something?" Cody scolded his brother in law.

"Sorry, dude. Chrissy wants to talk to you. Ive been waiting ages here for you. Shes in my hotel room which is just on the floor above yours. Go get your girl," Matt grinned at Cody.

"Matt, I know we've never really seen eye to eye since I married your sister in Vegas but thank you for helping me out. I love your sister very much and I really have no intentions of hurting her.." Cody nodded at Matt who pulled Cody into a manly hug.

"Hey, im just glad my sister finally found a decent enough guy now go make things up with her," Matt chuckled at Cody ran off to find Chrissy's room.

Chrissy heard knocking on the hotel room door and opened it to see Cody stood there smiling nervously. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Both of them just stood there awkwardly not saying a word to each other.

"Look im really sorry for those things I said. They were completely out of hand and I never meant a word of them. I know you and Jack are just friends and im cool with that. Randy just planted ideas into my head and then it just got out of control. Im really sorry," Cody apologized. Chrissy smiled slightly at him.

"I understand Cody. I've had time to think about it and honestly, if I you and another girl acted the way Jack and I did id be angry too. I really hate arguing with you. Ive been so miserable without you the last few days. Can we just go back to normal please?" Chrissy said. Cody wrapped his arms around Chrissy who sighed. Hopefully, things would be back to normal now.

* * *

Emma, Ted, Chrissy and Cody were sat in the locker room just chatting and messing around now that everything was okay with everyone. Randy walked into the locker room and everyone shut up.

"You don't have to stop what you're doing just because im here. Actually, I need to apologize to you all. Cody, im sorry for planting ideas into your head about Chrissy and Jack. I guess im just jealous that you actually have a decent relationship with someone while my marriage is ending. Emma, im sorry for shouting at you the time you stole the baby oil and also for been horrible about the whole pregnancy thing. You're a great girl and im glad Ted has found someone decent after all the crap hes had to go through before. Chrissy, im sorry for upsetting you that time about the whole Cody and you getting married. You're both perfect for each other and like I said I guess im just jealous of that and Ted, I don't think ive ever really said anything bad to you but im sorry nonetheless," Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Randy, don't worry about it. Im sorry to hear about your marriage but if you ever need anything then us lot will always be here for you," Ted stood up and patted Randy on the back.

"Yeah dude. I mean, if you're gonna start hanging around with us lot then be prepared to put up with my baldy abuse," Chrissy laughed, winking at Randy.

"Oh, I wouldn't have guess any less from you!" Randy chuckled.

"I'll try and keep these lot in line but im really not promising anything," Emma hugged Randy.

"I'll just be the usual nerd I am. Probably talk about Zelda a lot, argue about Batman who is better than Spiderman and talk about my Dashing good looks," Cody chuckled shaking Randy's hand. Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Spiderman is better than Batman. Im not going into it again," Chrissy said after punching Ted on the arm. Ted screamed slightly and glared at Chrissy.

"What was that for?"

"I havent bullied you in a long time. Deal with it!" Chrissy stuck her tongue out at Ted as she jumped on Cody's back.

"Chrissy, do you mind bullying my boyfriend? I kind of do like to have him in one piece. Control your wife Cody," Emma laughed as she cuddled into Ted.

"Im sorry Emma. That's a no can do," Cody laughed. Randy smiled at the four of them. He sure was going have a lot of fun with these guys.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! We got to 100 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_Since we made the target I decided to update again for you guys :)_

_So, Randy finally apologized and im gonna make him have more of a part in the story now. _

_REVIEW?_


	23. Chapter 23

"Teddy, its our engagement party tonight. I dunno what to wear," Emma moaned walking over to Ted with two dresses in her hands. In her right hand she had a white puffball dress and in her left hand a sleek black dress. Ted looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Emma, anything you wear will be perfect. You'll look beautiful to me no matter what," Ted stood up and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Ted, that really doesn't help. UGH. I'll just have to go see Chrissy," Emma walked out of her hotel room with the two dresses in her hand to the room opposite hers. She opened the door and walked into see Chrissy and Cody making out on the sofa. Emma coughed causing Chrissy and Cody to jump up in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Emma. Do you not know how to knock?" Cody groaned sitting up straight on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, Chrissy. Which dress?" Emma held both dresses up for Chrissy to examine. After a few minutes Chrissy pointed to one.

"The white one for sure," Chrissy smiled at Emma who nodded and left the room. Chrissy looked at Cody who started whistling.

"Right, come on big boy. Lets get ready for this engagement party," Chrissy patted Cody's leg before she stood up. Cody stood up with her, placing his hands on her waist.

"I'd rather just carry on with what we were doing but fine. You know, we never had an engagement party or a real wedding with family and friends. We've never even really met any of each others families. Doesn't that bother you?" Cody asked as Chrissy wrapped her hands around Cody's neck.

"I mean, kind of. Im a girl. I've had my wedding planned since I was about 5 but its no big deal I guess. Im with the guy of my dreams and that's all that matters. As for the family stuff, we should really sort something out. Maybe have like a little get together at my flat or something?" Chrissy suggested.

"Do you even still live there? I mean, we're married and we don't even live together. Sure, we share hotel room and stuff but I have house.. A big house that's only occupied with me and my dog.. I mean you really should move in with me. It kind of makes sense," Cody rambled on. Chrissy giggled at him.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Mr. Runnels?"

"Yes, yes I am. Im not even going to take no for an answer Mrs Runnels."

"Well, in that case I'd love to move in with you," Chrissy smiled at Cody kissing him softly. She let go of him and headed towards the bedroom.

"Come on, we seriously have to get ready for Emma and Ted's engagement party now!"

* * *

Ted and Emma's engagement party was in full swing. They'd rented out a private room at the hotel for the night, inviting most of the superstars and even Ted's dad was there. Emma hadn't even met Ted's father yet so it was going to be an experience for her meeting her future father in law. Randy leant against the bar talking to Cody and Chrissy.

"So, are you two okay after everything that happened?" Randy asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"We're fine. Actually, Chrissy's moving in with me," Cody beamed at Randy who hugged Cody and Chrissy.

"Wow. That's a big step.. Wait what am I even saying? You're married you've done the biggest step already by getting married. They'll be little baby Runnel's on the way before you know it," Randy chuckled at the looks on Chrissy and Cody's face.

"No, no and no. We don't want kids yet. We're too young for babies yet. Im just happy with how things are at the moment!" Chrissy smiled, holding Cody's hand.

"Im happy it worked out for the two of you. You are both pretty perfect for each other," Randy patted Cody on the back and walked away. Chrissy turned to Cody.

"Im gonna go have a dance with Maryse and the girls. I'll see you in a bit," Chrissy kissed Cody on the cheek and ran to dance with the girls. Cody leant against the bar and sighed. He kind of felt sorry for Chrissy knowing she didn't really get the wedding she wanted. If only he could go back in time and change it. He'd make everything perfect for her because in his eyes, she deserved it. Cody broke into a grin as an idea struck him. He saw Matt walk in and waved him over. He was going to need Matt's helping if he was going to go through with this.

"What's up Cody? You and Chrissy havent had an argument again have you?" Matt sighed, ordering himself a drink.

"No quite the opposite actually. We're moving in together but I kind of need your help.."

"With what?"

"Planning the perfect wedding for your sister.."

* * *

Emma nervously walked up to the million dollar man with Ted rather nervous. It was the first time she'd met him and here she was engaged and pregnant with his son. Emma gulped as they stood in front of him.

"Ted! Hello, there son," Ted Sr. said hugging his son. "This must be your lovely fiancée Emma." Ted Sr. smiled at Emma.

"Hello Mr DiBiase. Its great to finally meet you!" Emma smiled. She was still nervous but Ted Sr seemed like a nice guy so she was trying not to worry as much.

"Same to you darling. Ted has told me so much about you! How are things with the pregnancy?"

"Not too bad. Im starting with the morning sickness but Ted here is amazing. He looks after me and makes sure im okay. I wouldn't know what to do without him," Emma sent a smile to Ted who winked at her.

"That my boy. Im just glad that he finally found a decent young woman. You both look after each other okay? Im gonna head to bed. I'll see you later Ted," Ted Sr hugged his son and future daughter in law before heading out. Ted grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her.

"See, that wasn't bad at all. He loves you. Just like me, well not just like me because if my dad loved you in the same way I do that would just be weird but you get what I mean, right?" Ted laughed at himself rambling on.

"I totally understand. I love you Ted," Emma kissed Ted.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

"So by a perfect wedding you mean you're gonna plan it all, have a best man, have family there and everything?" Matt asked. He and Cody were sat on the stairs outside the club talking about Cody's plans.

"Well, yeah. We didn't really have a real wedding and Chrissy deserves something. I'm gonna do it all properly Matt. Im gonna propose, plan the wedding and honeymoon.." Cody smiled at Matt.

"Propose? You're already married though. How's that gonna work out?" Matt asked confused.

"I'll just ask her to marry me.. Again. Im not sure how yet but ill think of something. You're gonna help me though arent you?"

"Anything to do with my little sister and her happiness and you know I will Cody." Matt was about to say something else about the wedding when he heard heels clicking and Chrissy sit inbetween him and Cody. She leant her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Its too hot in there. This is nice though. My two favourite boys in the entire world. My brother and husband," Chrissy said throwing her arms around both there shoulders.

"It's glad to know we're appreciated," Matt chuckled at Chrissy.

"I love you both so much in different ways. I don't even think you realise.." Chrissy stood up and yawned. "Anyway, im going to bed. Im tired and I need some rest. Back to work tomorrow seeing as though im not a cripple anymore," Chrissy kissed Cody and Matt on the cheek and headed back inside the hotel.

"You're right. She does deserve this.." Matt smiled at Cody. Both men determined to plan the best wedding possible for there favourite girl.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! A nice chapter without any drama.. for once._

_REVIEW :)_


	24. Chapter 24

"Yo, Cody I need to speak to you," Ted slapped Cody on the back as he sat down next to him on the plane. Chrissy had gone over to sit with Emma giving the boys chance to talk. Cody turned to Ted.

"I need to talk to you anyway. What's up?" Cody asked, putting down his phone.

"You're my best friend, right? I need you to come with me to give Kristen the divorce papers and also I kind of wondered if you'dbemybestman," Ted said the last part really fast confusing Cody.

"Dude, you know ill come with you to end your relationship with that witch, Kristen. I didn't catch that last part though.."

"Will you be my best man at my wedding?" Ted breathed out. He felt nervous to ask Cody in fear of him saying no. Cody blinked.

"Of course, dude. In fact I need to ask you the exact same question. Will you be my best man at my wedding?" Cody asked, laughing at the confused look on Ted's face. Nobody knew about Cody's wedding plans yet apart from Matt.

"What? You're already married, you idiot!" Ted rolled his eyes at Cody.

"Shut up. Im trying to create the perfect wedding for Chrissy since we didn't really have a chance to have one so are you in?"

"Awh arent you a good little husband? Yeah, im in dude."

While the guys were talking, on the other side of the plane Chrissy and Emma were also talking about there marriages. Chrissy smiled at Emma.

"You know, I never thought id be married but hey here I am married to Cody Rhodes. The man who I used to drool over on the TV," Chrissy giggled.

"Me too bud. Im pregnant and engaged to Ted DiBiase. We must be the two luckiest girls in the world.."

"That we are. So, you got any plans for your wedding yet?"

"Not really. Ted and Cody are going to give Kristen the divorces papers today. I think we're just waiting for that to go through before we really plan anything. I know Ted was going to ask Cody to be his best man though. So, will you be my maid of honour? I cant think of anyone else who would do as good of a job then you!" Emma smiled.

"Oh Emma! Of course I will be!" Chrissy cried hugging Emma.

* * *

Ted and Cody walked up to the house they were looking for. There plane had landed a few hours ago. Chrissy and Emma were at the hotel relaxing before they all had to head to the arena for the show later on. Ted knocked on the door, with a big brown envelope in one of his hands. He was at Kristen's hoping for her to sign the divorce papers so he could move on with his life and concentrate on his new life with Emma. The door opened and Kristen stood there.

"What do you want Ted?" Kristen rolled her eyes as she noticed Cody stood next to texting on his phone.

"Don't start Kristen. I need to ask you something. Can we come in?" Ted asked as nicely as he could. He really hated been around her after everything she had done to him. Kristen lead Ted and Cody into her living room where they placed themselves down on the couch. Cody was still attached to his phone. Ted rolled his eyes as Kristen left the room to make them a drink.

"Can you put the phone down for a minute please?" Ted asked Cody, trying to pull the phone out of his hands.

"No. Im texting someone. Stop being nosy!"

"Im not being nosy. Give me the bloody phone!" Ted smacked the phone out of Cody's hand onto the floor. Ted picked it up and looked at who Cody had been texting.

"Kelly Kelly? You're texting Kelly Kelly? What the fuck Cody?" Ted threw the phone back angrily at Cody.

"She's just helping me with some wedding stuff for Chrissy. I needed a girls opinion!" Cody defended himself.

"Why not ask Emma then? Why not ask Maryse? Out of everyone, you as Kelly! Are you a fucking idiot? You know she hates Chrissy and fancies the crap out of you," Ted yelled angrily at Cody. He couldn't stand Kelly either and knew if Chrissy found out Cody had been texting her she would be fuming.

"I asked Emma but she was all moody with me so I left it. Kelly offered. Calm yourself down!" Cody rolled his eyes as he stuffed his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Fine. If Chrissy find out. You're a dead man.."

* * *

Chrissy and Emma walked through the hotel lobby. They'd got fed up of sitting in there hotel rooms and decided to have a wander around. Emma was eating a giant cookie since she'd been craving one ever since they'd gotten to Florida. Chrissy bumped into a mass of blonde hair and looked up to see Kelly Kelly not looking so happy. Chrissy looked at the floor and noticed Kelly had dropped her phone. Chrissy bent down to pick it up and saw a text to her Cody. She threw the phone back at Kelly and glared at her.

"Why are you texting my husband?" Chrissy demanded. Kelly just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetie," Kelly replied walking off. Emma stuck her middle finger up at Kelly as she walked away.

"Ignore her Chrissy. Its probably nothing. Maybe it wasn't even your Cody!" Emma tried to reassure her friend. Chrissy shook her head.

"No, it was Cody. I saw the name. Why is he texting her, Em? He hasn't text me all day. I thought we'd sorted things out.." Chrissy said leaning against the wall.

"Look, if you need me to kick Cody's ass then im all for it. I don't mind. Seriously, ill kick his ass. He wouldn't cheat on you Chrissy. He loves you.."

"Where is Jack when I need him?" Chrissy sighed. She hadn't spoken to Jack since she'd gotten back to normal with Cody. Things were just getting worse and worse.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk to me about Ted?" Kristen asked as she handed Ted and Cody a drink. Ted placed his drink on the couch and held out the brown envelope.

"Divorce papers Kristen. I need you to sign them. I need you out of my life. Sorry to be blunt but I don't love you anymore. I havent for a very long time.." Ted said. Kristen shrugged taking the papers off Ted.

"Fine, then. You've give me more shit in my life then ive needed," Kristen glared, signing the papers and handing them back to Ted.

"Me give you shit? You're the one who aborted my baby then had the nerve to come find me with my new girlfriend and lie saying you were pregnant with my baby. You're fucking messed up Kristen. Im fucking glad to have you out of my life!" Ted glared standing up, pulling Cody up with him.

"Whatever Ted. Go have fun with your two whores," Kristen laughed. Cody glared at Kristen.

"Are you calling Chrissy and Emma whores?" Cody gritted his teeth. He had never liked Kristen and he wasn't gonna let her abuse his wife and one of his best friends like that.

"Oh, they have names. How nice!"

"Fuck off Kristen! Chrissy and Emma are better than you will ever be so I suggest you shut your mouth.." Ted yelled. Cody pushed Ted out of the door slamming it shut. Finally, Kristen was out of Ted's life for good now.

* * *

Chrissy, Ted, Emma and Cody were all at the arena ready for the show later. Chrissy was fast at work getting the Divas and Superstars ready for there matches later. She hadn't seen Cody yet. To be honest she was quiet angry and upset with him for texting Kelly behind her back. Cody peered his head behind the door of the room she was working in. She was leant over the sink wiping her eyes. Cody pulled a face. Was she crying? He walked over and rubbed her back.

"Chrissy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cody asked, concerned. Chrissy threw him off and turned around glaring at him.

"Why were you texting Kelly behind my back?" Chrissy asked quietly. Cody sighed. How did she find out?

"Its not what you think. I swear," Cody defended himself. He didn't want to tell her about the wedding yet. He wasn't prepared. Yeah, he had a ring and everything to propose to her but he wanted it to be perfect.

"If you're cheating on me Cody id rather you just tell me so we can end it right her right now. I cant ever be with a cheater Cody. So just tell me.." Chrissy said with tears rolling down her face. Cody shook his head. He hated being the one making her cry.

"I cant.. Im not ready to tell you yet. I wish I could. I swear on my life that im not cheating on you Chrissy. I couldn't do that to you!"

"You either tell me what's going on Cody or im going to walk out of that door and never come back.." Chrissy threatened. Cody sighed. He was gonna have to tell her.

"Im planning you a fucking wedding okay? I needed a girls opinion on something and Kelly offered to help. That's all. I didn't want to tell you because it was suppose to be a surprise. I was going to propose to you and make it all official real because you deserve a proper wedding and engagement not some tacky quick drunken one in Vegas where you cant remember anything. I fucked up with the Kelly thing. I should have told you and im sorry.." Cody rambled on. Chrissy looked at him.

"What? You were planning a wedding? Just for me?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to plan the basics and book venues and stuff then I was going to propose to you then let you take over. I know how every girl loves to plan there own wedding. Oh fuck it. I might aswell just do it now," Cody got down on one knee and took Chrissy's hand in his. "Chrissy, you are the best thing that's happened to me. I know its been shit at times but we've got through it. I love you so much and you deserve a real wedding so im asking you properly. Will you marry me?…"

* * *

**A/N**

_DUN DUN DUN._

_Cliffhanger.. muahahahahha._

_Is Chrissy gonna say yes or no? You'll have to wait to find out ;)_

_REVIEW PLEASE?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chrissy blinked then burst out into a fit of giggles. Poor Cody didn't understand what she was laughing at. Here he was proposing to her eagerly awaiting her answer and she was just stood laughing. Once Chrissy had composed herself she turned to Cody and smiled.

"No, Cody," Chrissy answered smiling. Cody pulled a face. Why was she smiling if she was saying no?

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Why are you saying no? Why are you even laughing?" Cody asked slightly upset that she seemed amused with it all.

"Oh baby. You really didn't do anything wrong at all. You did everything right which is why i'm saying no. We don't need to get married again Cody," Chrissy smiled taking hold of one of Cody's hands.

"I want you to have the wedding you deserve. Chrissy, you deserve more than a sleazy wedding in Vegas. I love you and I just want you to be happy," Cody said, smiling slightly. He just wanted to do right by Chrissy and make sure she was happy. As long as she was happy then he was.

"I am happy Cody. As long as I'm with you I'm always going to be happy. I love you so much. You don't need to throw me a wedding. I'm the happiest I've ever been right now but thank you. It's nice to know that you care."

"I do care. I care more about you than anything in my life right now. As long as you're happy then I am and if you don't want a wedding then fine but we are going to do something special. I'm not sure what yet but I WILL think of something," Cody chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair out of Chrissy's face.

"Don't think too much. Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little head of yours," Chrissy giggled as Cody just rolled his eyes at her. They really were perfect together.

"You're lucky I love you otherwise I would have had to kick you're pretty little ass for that!"

"I'd like to see you try buddy."

"I love you so fucking much," Cody laughed as he pulled Chrissy into him and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Ted walked backstage after his match against John Morrison to see Emma stood leant against the wall holding her stomach. She was starting to really show now. Ted flung his million dollar belt over his shoulder and walked over to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?" Ted asked Emma as she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm okay. I've got a bit of stomach ache though but I'll live. You did amazing out there as per usual! You could really do with a shower though," Emma wrinkled her nose as she smelled Ted. He just laughed at her and grabbed her hand as they walked down the corridor.

"Future Mrs DiBiase are you trying to say I smell?" Ted asked, trying to sound offended but failing miserably since he was grinning from ear to ear. He was the happiest he had ever been right now. He had gotten rid of Kristen from his life. He was engaged to Emma and had a baby on the way. Life was brilliant for Ted DiBiase right now.

"Yeah, I am. Go get a shower. You fucking stink," Emma giggled as she pushed Ted away from her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ted smirked as Emma ran off down the corridor. He caught up with her, wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Gotcha fool!"

"Who you calling a fool, fool?" Emma giggled as Ted stuck his tongue out at her.

"You fool."

"Shut up fool."

"Are you gonna make me fool?" Ted challenged Emma who had taken Ted's belt off him and flung it over her shoulder instead. Emma was the only person Ted would let touch his belt. If anyone else even tried he would go mental.

"Just give me a kiss, you gorgeous man," Emma grinned as Ted kissed her. Alex Riley walked past them wolf whistling. He stood beside them and grinned.

"Can I get in on this action?" Alex chuckled as Ted stuck his middle finger up at him.

"Sorry dude. Emma's all mine," Ted said as he wrapped his arms around her. Emma smiled up at him.

"I've heard that Tiffany's looking for a new man since her and Drew split up.." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. Alex smirked and patted Emma on the head.

"I gotta go find myself a Diva," Alex winked at Ted and Emma and walked off down the corridor leaving the two of them laughing.

"Tell me again why you're friends with that douche?" Ted laughed as he and Emma made there way to Ted, Cody and Randy's locker room. They walked in to see Randy sat with John Cena staring at there phones Emma just shrugged and turned to Ted.

"Alex is cool. Stop been evil, fool!" Emma sat down on the bench and looked over at Randy and John who looked really confused much to Emma's amusement. Ted walked over to the two.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ted asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Twitter. I'm just trying to teach Randy how to use it properly but we're both stumped," John shrugged. Emma giggled and walked over to the two of them to show them how to use it. Ted shook his head and went to get showered.

* * *

Kelly Kelly walked down the corridor in a mood. She had text Cody a while ago but had no text back then she'd seen him making out with Chrissy a few minutes ago and soon realised why he hadn't. Kelly walked into the Diva's locker room and slammed the door shut. She had the hugest crush on Cody and couldn't believe he was married to someone like Chrissy. Kelly didn't like her one bit ever since they'd first met. Jillian Hall turned to see Kelly sat in a mood.

"What's up with you?" Jillian asked as she brushed her hair.

"Chrissy Korklan. That thing that's married to Cody. Why would he marry something like that?" Kelly asked, sounding disgusted having to say Chrissy's name. Jillian shrugged.

"She's actually really pretty. I think her and Cody are perfect for each other. I have honestly never seen Cody as happy as he is when he's with her. She makes him happy, Kel. If you like Cody that much shouldn't you be happy that he's finally found someone that does make him happy?"

Kelly huffed. "I'm glad he's happy but I want him. I've wanted him for the past 3 years ever since he came here.."

"You've had many chances to get him before Chrissy came along. Have you ever thought that he doesn't like you?" Jillian asked, causing Kelly to get even more angry.

"That isn't a possibility. I want Cody and I will get him," Kelly smirked to herself. If she wanted Cody then she sure as hell would get him one way or another.

* * *

Chrissy smiled as she watched Cody play COD on his Xbox. They were back at the hotel just hanging around. Chrissy was sat curled up just watching Cody play and shout down the microphone at people. Cody angrily threw the controller on the floor and turned to see Chrissy watching him. He jumped on top of her causing her to giggle.

"I know I'm dashing and everything but did you know it's rude to stare?" Cody smirked giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're only dashing because my dashingness is rubbing off on you," Chrissy giggled. Cody kissed her again and laughed.

"I think I'm the one rubbing off on you in more ways than one," Cody wiggled his eyebrows causing Chrissy to burst out laughing at his dirty mind.

"Oh my gosh. You are disgusting Cody Runnels. I don't know how I put up with you!" Chrissy giggled.

"Its because I'm dashing and you cant help but be in love with me."

"I guess that's true. I love you Cody Garrett Runnels!" Chrissy grinned at Cody who stood up pulling Chrissy with him.

"I love you too Chrissy Runnels," Cody smiled as he kissed her once again. Being in love was pretty amazing...

* * *

**A/N**

_Don't you just hate Kelly Kelly? _

_Im just going to tell you now that this fanfic will be REALLY long like 50+ chapters. There's loads more things to come. It's only JUST getting started ;)_

_REVIEW!_


	26. Chapter 26

"Emma, wake up!" Ted jumped on the bed trying to wake his fiancée up but she didn't stir. Ted start shaking her to wake her up.

"Emma you bitch, wake up!" Ted yelled in her ear causing her to wake up and glare at him. Ted gulped. Obviously he'd got the job done. Emma sat up still glaring at him.

"What did you just call me?" Emma asked. Obviously not happy that he'd called her a bitch. Ted shook his head.

"I said Emma you beautiful person, wake up?" Ted said, afraid of Emma's response. Emma just shook her head, smiling and layed back down. Ted jumped up and down on the bed again.

"Ted. Sit down, you fool," Emma rolled her eyes at him. He was such a dork.

"Im too happy for you though. Emma, its your birthday. WE SHALL PARTY LATER!" Ted yelled doing a spastic little dance causing Emma to laugh at him.

"Is there really going to be a party later?" Emma asked kind of surprised. Her and Ted had been inseparable the past week so there was no way he could have organised a party without her finding out about it.

"Yes. You will have to thank Chrissy, Cody and Alex for that one. They decided you should have a party. I mean, I would have been just happy to spend the day with you but whatever. A party is still a party and I shall party twice as hard seeing as though you cant drink!" Ted grinned at Emma patting her on the head.

"Ugh. I totally forgot about that. I'll still have a good time though! Ugh. One year older. That's rather depressing," Emma groaned. Ted raised his eyebrows at her.

"Emma, you've just turned 22. How can you say you're getting old when im 27. You disgust me," Ted pulled a face causing Emma to laugh.

"You are such a dorky fool but I love you," Emma giggled as Ted grinned at her. Ted jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too future Mrs DiBiase!"

* * *

"No. Alex. That goes over there.. Cody where the fuck are you going with that cake?" Chrissy yelled stood on a table in one of the banquet rooms in the hotel they were staying at. Cody stopped what he was doing holding the cake and huffed at Chrissy.

"Well, sweetheart, I was taking it to the buffet table.." Cody rolled his eyes at her. She could be so bossy at times.

"That's okay then.. ALEX RILEY WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" Chrissy roared jumping down from the table and smacking Alex over the head. He was putting the banner in the wrong place and pissing Chrissy off.

"Sorry. Is this better?" Alex said pulling a face at Chrissy who was not amused. She just wanted to get everything right for Emma's party later on in the evening. Chrissy nodded and walked to the other side of the room. Cody walked over to Alex.

"Is she always like this?" Alex asked him.

"Nah. I think she must be on her period or something. I better go see if she's okay shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, dude. You are the girls husband after all," Alex chuckled as he patted Cody on the back. Cody found Chrissy sat down at one of the tables tapping her fingers on the table not really paying attention to everything. Cody sat down opposite her and smiled.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Cody asked taking hold of her hands. Chrissy sighed.

"If I tell you, you wont get mad with me will you?" Chrissy asked. The last thing she wanted was to be arguing with Cody again.

"Of course I wont babe. Just tell me what's wrong so I can at least try and cheer you up. You're like a monster today," Cody chuckled.

"I miss Jake. We havent spoken properly since you and I had that massive argument. I dunno, man. I just miss my best friend.."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Im sure that Jake will be coming tonight.." Cody smiled as he leant over to kiss Chrissy. He was going to make sure that Jake would there.

* * *

Ted grabbed Emma's hand as he dragged her downstairs to the party room. Once they got in everyone started handing Emma presents and cards. After about 10 minutes of people constantly talking to her she finally found Chrissy and Cody sat down at one of the tables having a drink. She sat with them and huffed. Cody laughed at her.

"Hard day?" Cody asked taking a swig of his bottle of beer. Emma nodded at him as she threw all her cards and presents down.

"First of all, I have Ted been all excited and annoying me all day, then when I get down here I practically get raped by everyone but thank you guys for doing this for me. You really shouldn't have!" Emma smiled at her two friends.

"Don't worry about it. We wanted to do it," Chrissy smiled. Ted came over with Matt, Alex and Randy and sat in the booth with them.

"This is lovely. I think there's only one person missing now," Matt exclaimed as he smiled at everyone. He had already had quite a bit to drink so was slightly tipsy.

"Yeah. Jake," Chrissy smiled sadly. So far, Jake hadn't shown up yet even though Cody had kept convincing her he was going to. Just as Cody was about to say something a tall blonde haired man sat next to Chrissy and pulled her into a massive hug.

"You idiot. I thought you wasn't gonna come!" Chrissy smiled as she pulled away from Jake. He just chuckled and smiled at her.

"When have I ever missed the opportunity to come to a party? You should know me by now," Jake chuckled. He handed a card over to Emma and wished her happy birthday. Matt jumped up and giggled.

"Let's do some shots!"

* * *

The group were onto there sixth shot apart from Emma who was drinking water seeing as though she was pregnant but she was finding it highly amusing to see all her friends pretty wasted. Cody slammed his glass on the table and fist pumped.

"YEAH. I WIN!" Cody yelled, giving Chrissy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I win because I just win at life," Ted said pulling a face at Cody who stood up.

"Are you asking me for a fight?" Cody slurred his words swaying backwards and forwards. Ted nodded his head.

"That I am sir. Get over here so I can kick your ass!" Cody jumped over the table and hit Ted in the face. Matt just giggled along with Chrissy. The two of them acted like such children when they were drunk. Ted looked at Cody like he was bout to cry.

"You just hit me. He just hit me. I thought we were friends, man," Ted cried, drunkenly. Emma patted Ted on the back.

"I don't think he meant to. I think we should head upstairs. You've had way too much to drink and now... you're crying," Emma rolled her eyes as Ted and Cody started hugging each other crying.

"Are- are these two gay?" Alex asked looking at Ted and Cody.

"No. They just love each other as friends its really sweet!" Chrissy started crying into Jake's shoulder. He chuckled and placed his arm around her.

"I think Emma's right. It's about time we all headed upstairs to get some sleep for the show tomorrow," Jake said standing up and pulling Chrissy with him. Chrissy shook her head.

"No! We havent shown Emma her amazing cake yet," Chrissy said as she grabbed Emma and walked over to the table where the cake was.

"It's a Star Wars cake. We thought you'd like that seeing as though you do love Star Wars," Alex said as he walked over and threw his arms around the two girls. Emma smiled. She had some pretty amazing friends.

"Thank you. This is seriously amazing. The cake, the party just everything. Ive had such a great night!" Emma hugged Chrissy and Alex. Ted and Cody made there way over singing Breaking Free. On there way over the two of them tripped and fell face first into the cake. Chrissy bent over laughing while Emma clung onto Alex laughing her head off at the two of them. They stood up with there faces covered in cake.

"What happened to you guys?" Matt asked slurring his words as he made his way over to the group with Jake.

"They- they fell… into… the cake!" Alex answered howling with laughter. Emma walked over to Ted and pulled him off.

"I better go take this fool and clean him up before he causes more damage. I'll see you all tomorrow and thank you for such a great night!" Emma gave everyone a hug goodbye before she left with Ted. Chrissy turned to Cody who was holding on to the table for support seeing as though he was swaying everywhere.

"Im as drunk as he is so this is gonna be fun!" Chrissy grabbed Cody by the hand and pulled him away but he just fell on top of her. The two giggled before Jake and Matt pulled them up.

"What are we gonna do with you two imbeciles," Jake laughed as he helped Chrissy and Cody to there hotel room. It had been one fun night for sure.

* * *

**A/N**

_I wrote this chapter especially for Emma seeing as though it's her birthday today._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE :)_

_ENJOY!_

_Everyone should Review too. KFNX :)_


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't even wanna be here," Chrissy grumbled. Cody and herself were stood outside her old block of apartments in St Louis. Cody had insisted that Chrissy picked up the rest of her stuff so that she could move into his house in Georgia since they had a few days off. The only reason Chrissy didn't want to come back was because of Selena. She hadn't spoken to her since the incident in the club all those months ago. She had been texting Luke often though.

"Just go in, say hello to Luke, grab your stuff and get out of there," Cody advised her. The two of them made there way to Chrissy's old apartment. She put her keys into the lock but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh. They've changed the dam lock," Chrissy kicked the door. About 5 seconds later the door opened and there stood Selena. She looked at Chrissy and Cody and nodded.

"Luke said you were coming to get your things," Selena said quietly as she invited them inside. Chrissy wasted no time as she pulled Cody into her old bedroom which was exactly the same as it was when she left. Cody sat down on her bed as Chrissy got to work throwing her stuff into luggage cases.

"You sure like red don't you?" Cody laughed as he looked around her room. The walls were red, the curtains were red, basically near enough everything in there was red.

"Well, red is my favourite colour," Chrissy shrugged as she continued packing her things.

"I never even know that. Wow, im a bad husband," Cody groaned as he layed back onto the bed. Chrissy finished packing her things and layed down beside him, rubbing his arm.

"You're not a bad husband at all!" Chrissy tried to reassure him but he wasn't having any of it.

"No I really am. I don't pay you as much attention as I should. I always argue with you over the most stupid things. I need to sort my priorities out and make you one of them starting right now!" Cody jumped up off the bed and started helping her pack her things. Once the two of them had finished packing the rest of Chrissy's things they headed out into the sitting room to see Selena and Luke stood there smiling at them.

"Chrissy, Selena has something to say to you!" Luke pushed Selena towards Chrissy.

"Im sorry for what I said all those months ago. Its really great to see you happy and I just hope we can be friends again.." Selena smiled slightly at Chrissy who pulled her into a hug.

"Of course we can. If the two of you ever want to come to a show just give me a call and ill hook you up with some tickets and such," Chrissy smiled at her two friends as she hugged both of them and made her way out of the apartment. Cody threw the luggage into the trunk of his car.

"Next stop, Marietta, Georgia!" Cody grinned as he and Chrissy got into the car.

* * *

"I think we should throw Chrissy and Cody a moving in party!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped up off the sofa. The two of them were staying at Cody's house since the next show was in Georgia.

"I dunno Em. We just had your birthday party. I really don't fancy anymore parties anytime soon," Ted groaned as he layed out on the couch since Emma had moved.

"You're grumpy today. Sort it out," Emma ordered as she prodded Ted on the head.

"Im just tired. Do you know how hard it is having to put up with a pregnant fiancée?" Ted rolled his eyes. Emma glared at him.

"Put up with me? Well, jeez Ted. Im sorry you have to _put up_ with me Ted.." Emma yelled at him.

"See, this is what I mean. You're always moody! Cant I just get some peace for once," Ted yelled back at her.

"Fuck you Ted DiBiase," Emma stormed out of the room in a mood and slammed the door shut. Ted closed his eyes.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!"

* * *

Chrissy and Cody arrived at Cody's house in Georgia 9 hours later. Both of them were just tired and wanted to go to bed. Cody pulled Chrissy's luggage into the house and saw Ted asleep on the couch. Cody walked over to him and kicked him slightly to wake him up.

"Dude. Get your ass up off the sofa. Where's Emma?" Cody said, placing the luggage down and yawning.

"I dunno. We had an argument and she stormed off," Ted shrugged switching on the TV. Cody took the remote off him and smacked him around the head with it.

"Go find her and talk to her," Cody ordered but Ted shook his head.

"No, man. She scares me when shes in a mood. It'll just be better to leave her until tomorrow when shes calmed down."

"What did you argue about anyway?" Chrissy asked. She'd caught the end of the conversation as she walked into the house with even more of her luggage.

"I may have said that I was fed up of putting up with her," Ted cringed as he said it. He realised he was in the wrong. Cody slapped him on the head and Chrissy punched him on the leg.

"You're such an idiot. Never tell a girl that you put up with her. That's like relationship suicide. Look, I'll go talk to her and I'll call you in when its safe to do so," Chrissy said getting up and walking around the house to try and find Emma. After about 5 minutes of walking into bathrooms, a study and a closet, Chrissy finally found Emma sat in one of the bedrooms watching Glee on the TV. Chrissy sat on the bed next to her.

"So, Ted told me what happened.." Chrissy started but was cut off by Emma.

"Ted is a prat. Put up with me? If anything I have to put up with his idiotic ways," Emma snapped at Chrissy.

"Yeah. I know hes a prat but hes your prat. Honestly, you cant stay mad at him forever. Just go downstairs and give him a hug or something. We're all tired from the flight here and ive had to drive 9 hours here from St Louis so im pretty tired. Lets just all make up and go to bed," Chrissy insisted. Emma sighed and agreed.

"Fine, but im only doing this because you asked me to!" Emma stated as her and Chrissy made there way downstairs to the boys. Ted looked to see Emma. He pulled her into a hug.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just tired and grumpy. Forgive me?" Ted said.

"Of course," Emma smiled as she melted into him. Chrissy looked at Cody and smiled.

"Well, not this is all sorted. Im beat, so im going to head upstairs," Chrissy said as she walked out of the room. Cody laughed as she walked the wrong way.

"Wrong way, babe," Cody laughed as Chrissy walked back into the room, blushing.

"I knew that," Chrissy mumbled as Cody wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanna throw you a moving in party!" Emma declared as she pulled herself away from Ted.

"I don't really fancy a party to be honest. How about we all just go on a double date for a meal tomorrow or something?" Cody asked.

"Oh yay! It'll be like when we first got together," Emma giggled as the 4 of them made there way upstairs to there bedrooms.

* * *

**A/N**

_Updated. Twice in one week. YAY._

_So, im sorry if it seems boring BUT the BIG storylines are to come, thats for sure._

_REVIEW!_


	28. Chapter 28

"Well isn't this a rather fancy restaurant?" Emma squealed as she sat down at the table. Cody, Ted, Chrissy and Emma were all out on a double date to celebrate Chrissy and Cody moving in together. Cody had booked the restaurant early that morning just to make sure they got a decent table.

"Its amazing. How did you manage to get us in here? I feel like I don't fit in," Chrissy giggled as Cody held out her chair for her as she sat down.

"I have my sources. You ladies deserve the best and that is what you shall get!" Cody smiled as he sat down next to Chrissy.

"Oh. You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Emma kissed Ted on the cheek as he grinned at her.

"Nothing but the absolute best for my lady," Ted grinned as Emma kissed him once again. Chrissy just watched on smiling at the two. They seemed really happy. Cody looked at Chrissy and took his hand in hers.

"You know, we have something special too right?" Cody said as she turned to look at him.

"I know. Im just glad they're happy too. We're happy, right?" Chrissy asked. She was insanely happy. Why would she not be? She was married to Cody Runnels, one of the most gorgeous and lovely guys on the planet.

"The happiest ive been in a long time," Cody smiled as he kissed her.

"Are we gonna order some food or what?" Ted demanded causing Chrissy and Emma to giggle. Ted was always thinking about food someway or the other.

After the four of them had finished their meal they sat chatting at the table and just having a laugh like old times. Chrissy kept bullying Ted much to the disapproval of Emma. Cody kept looking at his phone which Chrissy thought nothing of. He always seemed to be doing that a bit lately.

"So are we doing anything else tonight?" Ted asked. He loved spending time with his girlfriend and his two best friends.

"We could hit a bar up or something?" Chrissy asked. Ted nodded eagerly. Emma groaned. She didn't really fancy going to a bar seeing as though she couldn't drink yet.

"I don't really fancy a bar. Maybe we could just go back to the house and watch a movie and eat some popcorn?" Emma suggest.

"Sounds legendary to me, bro. What do you think Cody?" Chrissy asked. Cody jumped up and looked at three of them.

"Guys im really sorry but my sister just…text me and wants me to go see her. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important. Ill see you later," Cody said as he kissed Chrissy on the cheek and left the restaurant. Chrissy folded her arms over her chest. Ted and Emma looked at her.

"Im sure its nothing. Shall we go back to the house?" Ted offered.

"Its cool guys. No biggie. Yeah, lets go home.." Chrissy shrugged as they left the restaurant.

* * *

Chrissy was at work the next day getting Maryse ready for her match later that night. Cody had apologized a ton of times for leaving on the date last night. Chrissy shrugged it off but she really wasn't happy with him for bailing out on her like that. It must have been noticeable because Maryse had been asking her about it.

"Its fine, Maryse. Im just in a bit of a bad mood. Anyway, everything's done. Stunning as always," Chrissy smiled at Maryse who hugged her.

"Just try not to let whatever it is get to you sweetie," Maryse smiled as she walked out leaving Chrissy on her own. About 5 minutes later Matt walked in with Jack who didn't look too well at all.

"Jeez, Jack you look terrible," Chrissy said bluntly.

"Thanks! Everyone's been saying that. I feel so loved," Jack pouted at her playfully. Chrissy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you Jackles. I think you should just take the night off though. I don't want my bestie getting ill," Chrissy said as she looked up at Jack who looked incredibly pale.

"Don't you worry that gorgeous head of yours. Ill be fine plus the show needs some Swagger," Jack winked at her wrapping his arms around her.

"So, Chrissy. I heard you went out on a double date last night and Cody left?" Matt asked as he jumped up on the counter and looked at his baby sister.

"Yeah, he did. Its no biggie. He needed to go see his sister for something. Im just bummed he had to leave.." Chrissy shrugged still hugging onto Jack.

"Do you want me to go punch him? No man leaves my little sister whilst on a date," Matt said getting angry. If he had to he would go punch Cody until he felt better. Chrissy just laughed. Matt was one of the loveliest people in the world but when it came down to his sister he would do anything to protect her or make her happy.

"Its fine Matt. Hes apologised several times. Ill get over it. Just seeing you two dorks has made me feel better. I feel like I barely see the two of you anymore," Chrissy sighed as she pulled away from Jack who looked disappointed.

"We've been busy with work but I promise im gonna make more time for you!" Matt smiled at her.

"Im sorry. Ive been busy with my girlfriend and shizz," Jack apologized. Chrissy pulled a face as Jack mentioned his girlfriend. She still wasn't happy with the fact he had another girl in his life other than her.

"Good. Now, if you fools don't mind I have work to do," Chrissy said pushing the two of them out of the room as Eve stepped in to get her makeup done.

* * *

"Dude. I know for a fact you were bullshitting last night so care to tell me where the fuck you went?" Ted glared at Cody as they sat in their locker room.

"I wasn't lying.." Cody tried to defend himself but Ted smacked him on the arm.

"Ive known you longer than Chrissy. I can tell when your lying and you were last night now tell me the where the fuck you went!" Ted demanded as he glared at Cody.

"I went to see Kelly okay?" Cody hissed. Ted opened his mouth in shock.

"What the fuck, man? Why?"

"She was upset and I was the only one that would go talk to her!"

"That's because nobody likes the cow. Cody what are you thinking? Did you fuck her? I swear if you did then I will fuck you up so bad and make it look like an accident!" Ted yelled. Luckily Emma was with Alex Riley so nobody would hear them talking.

"I didn't fuck her. Im married, remember? Why do you care so much anyway? Its not like Chrissy is your girlfriend or anything?" Cody yelled back at him.

"Chrissy is one of my best friends. Shes a really amazing girl and if you hurt her then there's gonna be a ton of people who hurt you.." Ted warned as he took a step away from Cody.

"You better not tell Chrissy."

"Why would I tell her? It would break her heart. You just better hope she doesn't find out you left her to go comfort another girl," Ted shook his head as he walked out of the locker room. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Cody right now. Chrissy was one of his best friends and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He knew she loved Cody very much and it would break her heart to now he was with another girl last night even if it wasn't in that way. Ted shook his head as he walked down the corridor. He hadn't noticed Jack stood next to the locker room. He had heard the whole of the conversation..

* * *

Chrissy sat down in one of the chairs in her makeup room and groaned. She'd had a busy day at work and just wanted to go home and crawl into bed with Cody before they had to fly out to a different city early the next morning. Chrissy heard the door open and looked to see Jack walk in. He still didn't look well at all which slightly worried her.

"Jack, you still look terrible. Are you sure you're okay?" Chrissy asked looking at Jack with her eyes full of concern.

"Chrissy, im gonna be fine. I need to talk to you though," Jack sighed. He knew he needed to tell Chrissy what he'd heard, after all she was his best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"You know you said that Cody left your date last night to go be with his sister?"

"Yeah…"

"He didn't go see his sister, Chrissy. He went to see Kelly Kelly.." Jack sighed as he noticed Chrissy's face drop. She looked at Jack then laughed.

"Real funny joke, Jake. Too funny," Chrissy rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Its not a joke! I heard Cody telling Ted!" Jack said looking at her. Chrissy looked back at him slightly upset.

"You're not lying?" Chrissy asked. Why would Jack lie to her?

"Im being serious. You're my best friend, Chrissy. I would never lie to you.."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know! Cody is seriously no good for you, hes just going to hurt you over and over again. You deserve someone much better who cares for you," Jack said. He just wanted the best for his friend and he knew Cody didn't deserve her one bit.

"Like who Jack? I love Cody. I'll talk to him and we'll sort it out like we always do," Chrissy shrugged as she headed to the door.

"Just fucking leave him! Are you so blind that you cant see there's someone right in front of your eyes who loves you more than that idiot ever will!" Jack yelled. All his feelings were coming out now. He couldn't just stand by and watch Cody treat Chrissy like crap when she deserved much better.

"What the fuck are you talking about now Jake?" Chrissy yelled back at him.

"If you havent even cared to realise.. I'm in fucking love with you and cant stand by and watch someone take you for granted," Jack yelled walking past Chrissy leaving her stood there in complete shock.

* * *

**A/N**

_I know the last chapter sucked BUT hopefully this one makes up for it._

_Reviews are muchly appreciated :)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chrissy sat on the wall outside of the arena. She hadn't had chance to talk to Cody about the whole Kelly thing yet. She didn't even know how to bring it up with him. She couldn't just blurt it out at him. Then there was the whole thing with Jake. She hadn't even had time to process the fact that he was in love with her. He was her best friend. He just couldn't be in love with. Chrissy sighed. She just couldn't deal with everything that was happening now. It was way too much for her to handle. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and sit next to her. She turned to see Emma smiling at her.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been a bit quiet these last few days?" Emma asked, concerned for her friend.

"Ive just got a lot on my mind right now. Jake told me he was in love with me," Chrissy sighed. Emma gasped. She honestly hadn't expected that at all.

"Wow! What did you say?" Emma asked.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything because he just walked off. He also told me that Cody had gone to see Kelly Kelly that night we all went for dinner. I think I believe Jake too. I mean, why would he lie about something like that?"

"I think you need to have a chat with both Cody and Jake. You'll sort everything out. You always do!" Emma gave Chrissy a hug.

"I dunno about this one Em. Its just.. I dunno what to do or think. I just wish I had someone like Ted. You and him have this perfect relationship!"

"It's not that perfect. There's a lot of strain because I got pregnant so earlier on in the relationship but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Ted. You love Cody too. You just got to have a chat with him and find out why he lied, then you hunt Jake down and talk about what he told you, then you come to me and we watch girly movies, eat ice cream and talk about it all!"

"That sounds perfect right about now. Thanks Emma. You're really a great friend!"

"Well, I know you'd do the same for me. Now go find those boys and sort them out!"

* * *

"Dude, I did a really stupid thing!" Jake sighed as he sat down in catering with Alex Riley who looked at him confused.

"Explain? You do stupid things everyday.." Alex said, urging Jake to go on.

"Thanks for that. I kinda of told Chrissy how I felt about her.."

"You fool. Why would you do that?"

"I dunno. I heard that Cody had gone to see Kelly the night Chrissy and Cody were out on a date and that riled me up then she wouldn't listen to me and I blurted it out and then stormed off," Jake explained to Alex who threw his empty water bottle at Jake.

"You numpty. Well, you cant take it back. You're just gonna have to talk to her about it.. Why was Cody with Kelly in the first place? Come to think of it. He's with her right now.." Alex said as Jake sneered. He hated the fact that Cody was talking to Kelly behind Chrissy's back.

"I dunno. I don't like the fact he's going behind Chrissy's back to do it though. He knows they hate each other but still he's doing it. He honestly doesn't deserve a girl like Chrissy," Jake said as Alex nodded.

"True fact but Chrissy loves him and there's nothing you can do about that Jake. You're just gonna have to let this go. You know, you've got a girlfriend anyway. Just concentrate on her and forget about Chrissy. She's got Cody and you're her best friend. If there is anything going on with Cody and Kelly then Chrissy is gonna need you to be there for her," Alex concluded as Jake sighed.

"You're right. Since when did you get so wise?"

"Ive always been wise buddy, you just havent noticed!"

* * *

Chrissy stood outside Cody's locker room about to walk in when she heard him talking with someone. She pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"You cant tell Chrissy about this, okay?" Cody said. Chrissy heard a girl giggle and she knew who it was instantly.

"Why would I even tell her?" Kelly Kelly giggled. Chrissy couldn't take it anymore. She had to see what was going on but once she opened the door she instantly regretted it. There stood her husband half naked in a lip lock with Kelly Kelly. Cody pushed Kelly off him and looked at Chrissy.

"Chrissy…" Cody started but Chrissy just shook her head at him and walked away. She wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. How could he cheat on her like that with Kelly Kelly? Chrissy ran on the verge of tears. She honestly didn't know where to go. She could go see her brother, but he would just go and kick Cody's ass. Then there was Ted and Emma but they would probably be busy with plans for the wedding. She could go see Jake but she didn't know what to say to him after yesterday. She was running down the corridor when she bumped into someone who grabbed her and took her to a locker room.

"Chrissy what's wrong?" Randy Orton asked as he saw Chrissy with tears streaming down her face. Randy didn't know what to do so he sat there and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't just leave her on her own to cry.

"Cody… he's cheating on me with Kelly," Chrissy sobbed into Randy's chest. Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cody cheating on Chrissy? That just didn't make sense.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked, just making Chrissy sob louder.

"I walked in on them Randy! I saw him fucking making out with her half naked. Fuck my life and fuck Cody. I hate him!" Chrissy cried into Randy's chest. He knew Cody would be in for it by the time Matt and Jake found out..

Half an hour later and there was banging on Randy's locker room door. Chrissy had calmed down a bit now. Randy had made her put on one of his hoodies since she had started shaking. She'd worked herself up into a state. He let go of her and made his way over to the door and opened it to see Cody stood there looking a complete mess.

"Is Chrissy here? Have you seen her?" Cody demanded trying to look in the locker room but Randy stood in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"Even if she was here, I wouldn't tell you anyway. You're a jerk. I didn't think you had it in you to cheat on anyone but here you are just back from fucking Kelly Kelly!" Randy sneered at Cody. Even if he wasn't the greatest of friends with Chrissy he didn't wish for her to be heartbroken.

"So she is here then? Just let me talk to her! I need to explain!" Cody practically begged Randy but he wasn't having any of it.

"No. You cheated on that poor girl who is so in love with you. How could you fucking do that? I really never expected anything like this from you. I guess I was wrong," Randy said trying to shut the door but Cody pushed it back open.

"Just let me talk to her Randy. It is MY wife.." Cody yelled at Randy. He'd had enough now. All he wanted to do was explain everything to Chrissy but he couldn't do that if Randy was in the way.

"Do you even have the right to call her your wife anymore? I think that flew out the window when you let Kelly into your pants. Fuck off Cody and just leave the girl alone. She's in fucking tears here and she doesn't need to see you right now!" Randy was about to push Cody out of the way so he could shut the door when Chrissy walked over and smiled weakly at Randy.

"It's okay, Randy. I need to talk to Cody anyway. I'll be fine. I promise, ill come back to you afterwards," Chrissy hugged Randy one last time as she walked outside with Cody in complete silence. What did he expect her to say?

"Im sorry.." Cody started but Chrissy cut him off. She was angry with him now.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it Cody. You were in there with Kelly Kelly. What do you expect me to do? Say sorry and forget about what I saw. I don't think so. You're a complete dick and I hate you. You can take this fucking ring, this marriage, this relationship, whatever this is and fuck off. Im done. I cant deal with this anymore. Jake was right. I deserve someone better than you. Have a good life Cody," Chrissy said, crying once again.

"So you're ending it?" Cody asked, on the verge of tears himself.

"Exactly that. Have a great life with Kelly Kelly. Im sure you'll both be terribly happy," Chrissy replied sarcastically as she walked off.

* * *

**A/N**

_OH NO. Chrissy & Cody broke up._

_STUPID KELLY._

_Dont worry, she'll get what's coming to her eventually._

_Anywaaaaay REVIEW?_


	30. Chapter 30

"Chrissy, come on. You've got to come out of there sometime. You cant just hibernate in your hotel room in each city we land in," Matt yelled as he banged on Chrissy's hotel room door. Ever since she'd found out and broke up with Cody in each city they got to she would just hide out in her hotel room, not talking to anybody. Ted had gone over to Cody's house to pick all her stuff up during in the week at one point.

"Go away!" Chrissy's voice said from the other side of the door. Matt carried on banging on the door and yelling.

"I swear missy, if you don't open this door in the next 2 minutes then im going to knock it down then I'll know you out!" Matt yelled again. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to see Jake stood there looking confused.

"Why are you stood outside your sisters hotel room banging on the door and shouting like a mental patient?" Jake asked. He hadn't spoke to Chrissy since he told her how he felt about her the other week. He'd been trying to keep clear of her.

"You havent heard?" Matt asked Jake as if he was an idiot.

"No? Ive been busy with my girlfriend and work and such.." Jake shrugged.

"Well, Chrissy and Cody broke up. Cody was fucking Kelly behind Chrissy's back. Chrissy wont talk to anyone. Chrissy's heartbroken AND SHE BETTER ANSWER THIS DOOR BEFORE I KILL HER!" Matt yelled once again banging on the door. Jake just stood there in complete shock. He couldn't believe he had been so oblivious to everything that had happened. He felt like such a terrible friend.

"Matt, just stop banging on the door. Go have a cup of coffee and leave me to it.." Jake said as Matt nodded.

"Fine. If she's not downstairs with you in the next half an hour then im coming back up to kill her," Matt said as he walked off leaving Jake stood there. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He only had one choice.

"Chrissy, babe. It's Jake. I need you to answer the door because I need to see if you're okay. Please, open the door.." Jake sighed as he leant against the door. He heard some noises so stood away from the door which opened. Chrissy stood there wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. Jake walked in the room, closed the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cody.. Cheated on me," Chrissy mumbled into Jake's chest. She had cried enough this week already.

"I've only just found out. I swear if I knew sooner I would have been here straight away. Im so sorry," Jake said as he cuddled Chrissy.

"Ive missed you.." Chrissy smiled slightly for the first time in a week.

"Ive missed you too. I promised Matt that I'd have you downstairs in half an hour or so. Do you think you can make that happen cos im kinda scared he's gonna go on a rampage," Jake chuckled slightly as Chrissy nodded.

"I don't want to see Cody, though. Im only doing this for you and Matt.."

"Believe me Chrissy. Cody doesn't want to see either Matt or I because if he does then im going to rip his head off," Jake said angrily.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ted asked Emma as they sat in the waiting room. They were at the hospital waiting to get their mid pregnancy scan. Emma was about 26 weeks pregnant now and they were a month or so late for their scan with everything that had gone on in their lifes recently.

"Kind of. I mean, we get to find out the sex of the baby and everything and see if its fine. I mean, I hope its fine. It better be fine. Its gonna be fine isn't it Ted?" Emma asked as she turned to Ted who placed her hand in his.

"Emma, everything is going to be fine. You've been looking after yourself. Just don't worry about anything. If anything is wrong, which it wont be, im still gonna be here for you no matter what," Ted smiled as Emma nodded.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Emma asked Ted.

"Well, id love a little boy who I can play soccer with and teach to wrestle and things like every other dude does but im happy with a little girl too. I really don't mind at all. As long as its healthy and we're together then that's all that matters to me!" Ted grinned as Emma hugged him. The woman came out and called their names. Emma gulped as she stood up and walked into the room with Ted.

* * *

Cody walked sat down in the hotel lounge. He felt terrible for hurting Chrissy like he did. He never meant for it to happen but it did and he couldn't take it back now. He loved Chrissy, he really did and now he'd fucked things up. He didn't even know why. He couldn't stand Kelly Kelly but yet he'd still done it. What kind of an idiot does stuff like that? Cody groaned as he leant back and hit his head on the wall. He hadn't seen Chrissy around anywhere since she told him they were over. All he wanted to do was try and make things right but he knew that was going to be hard. Luckily enough he hadn't bumped into Matt or anyone yet so he didn't have to deal with that. Ted and Emma were really disappointed in him but were still there for him.

"SHITHEAD!" Matt yelled at Cody walking over to him and slapping him on the head. Cody stood up and glared at Matt.

"If you're gonna yell at me or hit me or anything at least do it outside so you don't get in trouble," Cody rolled his eyes as him and Matt made their way outside. Matt rounded on Cody slamming him into the wall.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister! She's in pieces. I havent seen her properly for the past week and its all because you broke her heart. Jake's up there now talking some sense into her. Steer clear of her or you're going to have hell to deal with," Matt warned Cody.

"I know I hurt your sister but I just want to talk to her Matt. I am still her husband.." Cody tried to defend himself but it wasn't working at all.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. She doesn't even want to see you. Didn't you get that with the way she broke up with you. You ruined any chances you had with her so get used to!" Matt yelled letting go of Cody. "Actually, there's something else I need to do first, just to put my mind to rest!" Matt turned around and punched Cody hard in the face then walked away feeling pretty good with himself.

* * *

Emma and Ted were sat in the hotel bar with Alex Riley and Matt showing them the picture of the scan. The four of them were just chatting and laughing when Jack walked over with Chrissy. Matt grinned, jumping up and pulling her into a hug. He was happy to see her, even if she didn't look the best. She was in, which Matt guessed to be one of Jake's hoodies since it was about 10 sizes to big for her, sweatpants and ugg boots. Matt pulled away and sat her down next to him with Jake on her other side.

"Oh, Chrissy! It's so nice to see you up and about. Are you okay?" Emma asked as she smiled over at her friend. She had to admit she had missed having some girly company. Hanging with the boys could get pretty annoying at times.

"I've been better but yeah, im okay," Chrissy smiled. It was nice to see everyone again and not be cooped up in her hotel room. "Jake said you went for your scan today. Did everything go okay?"

"Yes! Everything is fine. The baby is healthy, Emma is healthy. Its all amazing. We also found out the sex of a baby too!" Ted grinned looking over at everyone.

"Well, tell us, man!" Alex urged. He was way too excited that his best friend was having a baby.

"Dude, you sound like a girl," Jake laughed causing Chrissy to giggle too.

"I think its sweet!" Matt said.

"Girl alert!" Jake whispered to Chrissy making her laugh once again.

"When you've finished.. We're having a boy!" Emma smiled at the group who all congratulated her and Ted. Chrissy couldn't help but be happy for them. All she needed was her friends and she would be fine.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAAAAAAYS._

_I probably should try and update more but I have so many stories on the go. I'll try and update as often as I can :)_

_ANYWAY. Go read my other stories too._

_REVIEW!_


	31. Chapter 31

"How are you coping?" Matt asked Chrissy as they walked into the arena that night. It had been a month since everything had happened. Chrissy hadn't spoke to Cody since. Sure, she'd seen him around but everytime he tried to talk to her she would either walk away or call Jake. She just didn't want anything to do with him right now. In fact, she'd asked Jake if he'd help get the divorce papers for her. She didn't want to stay married to Cody any longer.

"Im fine. Its hard but ive got you, Jake and everyone else looking after me. Im a lot better than when I first found out though. I just want to move on with my life now. I have a great job and some amazing friends. Emma's due to have her baby soon too. That will definitely take my mind off things," Chrissy smiled as her and Matt sat down in catering where Alex and Jake were sat.

"You seem a lot happier today," Jake said as he saw Chrissy smiling.

"You look horrible. Why havent you gone to the Doctors yet?" Chrissy asked as she looked at Jake. He was extremely pale which was so unlike him. He'd been getting sick a lot lately too but wouldn't go see a doctor much to Chrissy's disappointed. She was really concerned for him.

"I don't need to go to the doctors. Shut up. My main concern is that you're okay.." Jake said as he took a drink of the coffee he had in his hand.

"Im fine. Please go see a doctor though?" Chrissy pleaded with Jake. She didn't want him to get anymore ill than he already was.

"No. Look, I promise if I feel any worse then I will. Oh! I got you these," Jack smiled as he slid a brown envelope over to her. Chrissy picked it up knowing exactly what they were.

"Divorce papers? So you're really going through with this?" Matt asked. Although he and Cody hadn't gotten off to a great start when he first started dating Chrissy and even though he wasn't happy with Cody at the moment he didn't want his sister to rush into anything she might regret later on in life.

"Yes Matthew. I need to do this. The whole wedding with Cody was a mistake from the start anyway. I mean, we got married in Vegas completely wasted and I don't remember a thing. We should have all guessed from the start it was going to blow up like this," Chrissy sighed as she stuffed the envelope into her purse.

"So, how are you going to break the news to Cody? Do you want me to do it cos I will," Jake said. He was fuming with Cody.

"No, Jake. This is something ive got to do myself," Chrissy said as Matt and the rest of the boys nodded.

* * *

"You're a complete douche," Ted said as he sat across from Cody in the locker room. Cody rolled his eyes. This was about the 10th or so time Ted had been insulting Cody now. He knew he deserved it though but was thankful that Ted hadn't completely cut him off like a lot of other people had. Maryse wouldn't talk to Cody at all now, which Cody understood since she got along well with Chrissy. Emma still wasn't right with Cody but she would talk to him if she had to. Jake shot him death glares whenever they were in the same room. Matt threatened to beat Cody up at every opportunity he got and Randy had even hit Cody giving him a matching black eye to the one Matt had already given him.

"I know.." Cody said. He knew what was coming next too. Ted gave him the same lecture every day. It was starting to get pretty annoying.

"You ruined the best thing that ever happened to you!" Ted shook his head at Cody. Ted's lecture consisted of calling Cody a douche, telling him he'd lost the best thing that ever happened to him then usually something on how he should learn how to treat a woman properly.

"I know this Ted. Look, lets just not talk about it. I feel like a dick as it is without bringing it up every day," Cody sighed as he pulled on his jacket. He wanted to go for a walk and get out of the building for a bit.

"Im just saying. Why would you cheat on her in the first place if you loved her?" Ted asked. That part had always confused him.

"I just.. My head is a mess Ted. I didn't realise I had a good thing until I fucked it up. Im going for a walk," Cody stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Ted shrugged and layed on the couch they had in the dressing room. He closed his eyes for the whole of 10 minutes when he heard huffing and puffing and someone throwing his legs off the couch. Emma flopped down on the sofa glaring at Ted.

"This is your fault," Emma said throwing an evil look to Ted.

"What have I done now?" Ted asked, he couldn't recall that he'd done anything to piss Emma off today.

"This whole baby. If you had a condom then this monster wouldn't be kicking away at my whole insides and making me look like a blubber whale," Emma moaned as Ted tried not to laugh. Emma shot him a look which instantly told Ted to shut up before she killed him.

"You don't look like a blubber whale. More like a.. normal whale," Ted pulled a face at his own words. He had no idea where he was going with that sentence in the first place.

"Are you saying im fat?" Emma gasped as Ted waved his hands around.

"No, no! You look gorgeous! Im just saying the baby is making you look bigger than usual," Ted mentally kicked himself at his own words. He should probably stop before he dug himself even further into the ground.

"Id stop whilst your ahead Ted," Emma laughed as she leant her head on his shoulder. At least she saw the funny side in things otherwise Ted would be screwed.

"Yeah. Im never good with words," Ted shrugged.

"Good job you're gorgeous then," Emma giggled as she kissed Ted on the cheek. Ted couldn't help but smile to himself. He had the girl, a baby on the way and was getting married. Things couldn't be any better for him right now.

* * *

Chrissy pulled on her jacket as she walked outside of the arena in search for Cody. She hadn't been able to find him anywhere. She'd seen Mike who had informed her that he'd seen Cody head outside. It was a cold, windy day so a jacket was very much needed. Chrissy spotted Cody sat on the pavement. She took a breath in and walked up to him. This would be the first time she would have spoken to him since everything that had happened. Chrissy sat down next to him causing Cody to turn and look at her.

"I didn't expect to see you," Cody said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, well I need to talk to you.." Chrissy said as she pulled the envelope out of her purse and handed it to Cody. He looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Cody asked. Deep down he knew what it was but didn't really want to admit it to himself. He had really brought all this on himself.

"Open it and find out," Chrissy said, looking straight ahead. She wouldn't dare look at Cody. He opened the envelope and read through it as his heart sank. Divorce papers. He knew it was coming but he didn't think this soon. Chrissy handed him a pen.

"It would just be better if you sign it now so we can get this over and done with and you can get back to seeing skanks like Kelly Kelly," Chrissy shrugged. She was trying to act like she wasn't bothered but deep down it was killing her.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"I was sure the moment I saw you with that whore. Now sign it so I can go back inside," Chrissy demanded. She didn't want to have to be in his company more than she needed. Cody reluctantly signed the places where he had to and handed the papers back to Chrissy.

"Im sorry.." Cody said as Chrissy stood up. Chrissy looked at him and headed back inside the arena. She just really wanted to find Jake and have a good old cry. She spotted Randy stood down the corridor talking with some stagehands.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Chrissy asked on the verge of tears. Randy saw and shooed the guys away. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't, sweetheart but im here for you," Randy said as Chrissy just sobbed into him once again. Things could only get better from now on, right?

* * *

**A/N**

_Yay. Updated._

_I hope you're all enjoying it :)_

_Reviews are muchly appreciated._


	32. Chapter 32

"So, now Chrissy and Cody are divorced doesn't that mean you can make a move on her?" Alex Riley said to Jake as the two of them strolled through the arena with their bags. Jake barged Alex with his shoulder and glared at him.

"Shut up. I have a girlfriend.. Things between Chrissy and I are just fine now, besides shes still getting over Cody. I mean, she was in love with that idiot so its gonna take some time. If she needs me then im here for her," Jake told Alex as they entered their locker room to see Matt sat waiting for them. Alex jumped and dropped his bags obviously not expecting Matt to be sat there.

"Oh my. You scared the crap out of me! Do not ever do that again!" Alex yelled slapping Matt on the head.

"That was brilliant. Have any of you seen my sister at all?" Matt asked the two of them but they shook their heads. Come to think of it they hadn't seen her all weekend..

"I havent seen her for a while actually. Maybe go ask Randy? He and Chrissy seem to be close," Jake shrugged trying not to sound jealous but it was evident he was. Chrissy and Randy had become pretty close friends since she had broken up with Cody. Randy just always seemed to be there at the right times which Jake and everyone else was glad for but Jake wished it was him who was there for her when she needed someone the most.

"Good idea. If you do happen to see her though, let her know im looking for her!" Matt smiled as he left the room. Alex turned to Jake and looked at him for an explanation. Jake had no idea what Alex was doing.

"You flid. What are you doing?" Jake asked laughing at the face Alex was pulling.

"Why is Matt so desperate to find Chrissy?" Alex asked, totally confused.

"Dude, I don't know. Hes her brother. Maybe he wants to talk to her about something. I dunno Alex, im not a fucking psychic!" Jake rolled his eyes and started to get his things ready for his match later.

* * *

Randy sat in catering throwing a bottle of water up in the air and catching it. He turned to his left and saw Matt there laughing at him. Randy didn't understand why until he realised he was drenched. The lid must have come off the bottle.

"Ahh shit! Don't laugh you ass," Randy scowled, taking his shirt off. He didn't want to walk around in a wet shirt all day.

"Its too hilarious though! I just came to ask if you've seen Chrissy anywhere?" Matt asked Randy who shrugged.

"No, I havent at all. Is she missing or something?" Randy asked slightly worried.

"No! I just need to talk to her. Dad wants us to go visit him when we have a few days off and I just need to talk to her about it to see if shes coming or not."

"Well dude, if I see her ill let you know!"

"Let him know what?" Chrissy said bounding up to the two of them with a smile on her face. Randy pushed her playfully.

"Hey Matt. Chrissy's here!" Randy laughed as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Really Randy? I didn't notice!" Matt said sarcastically. Chrissy just looked at the two and laughed. She was in a great mood which hadn't happened in a long while ever since her and Cody had broken up.

"What's up?" Chrissy asked.

"Dinner at dad's this weekend. Are you coming?" Matt asked her.

"Do I get to bring someone?"

"If you want to.."

"Brilliant. Sorry Randy! I would bring you but Jake is my best friend and well id love for him to come along," Chrissy smiled at Randy who understood completely. He was great friends with Chrissy but knew that her and Jake had a special bond and he didn't want to get in the way of that at all.

* * *

"Teddy, I don't feel too good," Emma moaned as she leant against the wall breathing heavily. Ted stopped walking and glanced at her clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked starting to panic slightly.

"Ive got really bad stomach pains!" Emma cried. Ted's eyes widened. It couldn't be the baby could it?

"Ok. You've probably just got stomach ache. Just go lay down and it'll pass," Ted said trying to convince himself but he knew otherwise.

"Ted! My fucking waters just broke!" Emma yelled. Ted looked down and back up at Emma, shook his head and fell flat on the floor.

"Yeah, that's right. You just pass out while im having my damn baby!" Emma yelled, kicking him as she waddled past to find someone to help her. The first person she saw was Matt who noticed Emma and automatically knew what was going on.

"The baby right? Where is Ted?" Matt asked looking around for Ted.

"He passed out. I just left him. I don't have time for his nonsense. Can you please just take me to the hospital?" Emma pleaded as Matt nodded. On the way out of the building they spotted Chrissy talking to Jake.

"Chrissy! Im taking Emma to the hospital! She's having the baby! Ted's passed out somewhere up there. Go find him, revive him then drag his ass to the hospital!" Matt shouted as Chrissy and Jake nodded and ran to find Ted. They found him propped up against the wall taking deep breaths. Chrissy knelt down beside him as did Jake. They knew he was panicking. The baby wasn't due for a month or so yet but Emma needed Ted more than anyone right now.

"I know you're scared Ted but Emma needs you right now. Matt's taken her to the hospital. Shes scared more than you right now. Please just get up and go to her!" Chrissy said as Ted looked at her.

"Im not ready to be a dad yet," Ted said sadly. He was excited that he was having a baby but now that he time was arriving he didn't feel ready at all.

"All new dads feel like that. Once you see that baby everything will be fine. Just get up and go to Emma," Jake said pulling Ted up with the help of Chrissy.

"I don't even know the first thing about looking after a baby," Ted groaned. He really should have read some parenting books to help him but he'd just found them stupid. He was totally regretting it now.

"That's why we're all going to help!" Chrissy smiled at Ted. As they were on the way out of the building they saw Cody stood on his own. Chrissy knew that Cody was Ted's best friend and Ted would want him there.

"Jake, you go take Ted in the car to the hospital. Ill be right behind you!" Chrissy said. Jake nodded as he helped Ted out of the building. Chrissy slowly walked up to Cody who looked shocked to see her anywhere near him.

"Is everything okay? Ted looked as white as a sheet," Cody said quietly. He still felt horrible about how much he had hurt Chrissy.

"Yeah, he fainted. Emma's having the baby. I know we don't really get on much anymore but I know that it would mean a lot to both Ted and Emma to have you there. Just for tonight we can push everything else to the side and get on for the sake of Ted and Emma cos they're both gonna need us right now," Chrissy smiled. The only thing that mattered right now was Ted and Emma. If she had to talk to Cody for one night for there sake then she would..

* * *

**A/N**

_Finally updated again._

_Sorry its taken a while. Ive been ill and not really been in the mood to write but im slowly getting back into it._

_So, sorry if this is rubbish. I just needed to get something up._

_Review! :)_


	33. Chapter 33

"Emma's having a baby!" Ted yelled as he walked into the waiting room where Matt and Jake were waiting for them all. Chrissy and Cody sat down looking at each other awkwardly neither really knowing what to say to each other right now. All they really cared about was been there for Emma and Ted.

"Ted, sit down, have a glass of water and try to calm yourself," Matt said as he steered Ted into a chair and handed him a glass of water.

"I cant calm down. My fiancée is having my baby. Im having a baby!" Ted yelled once again much to the amusement of Chrissy and Cody. Although they knew they shouldn't be laughing it was just too funny to see the way Ted was acting right now.

"I don't think I caught that but is Emma having a baby?" Chrissy asked sarcastically causing Jake and Cody to stop themselves from laughing. Matt just glared at her, not amused by it at all.

"Yes! Emma is having a baby!" Ted repeated once again flailing his arms around and spilling his water all over himself even though he didn't really care.

"So, Emma's having a baby?" Cody joined in as Matt groaned. He knew they were just winding Ted up.

"Emma is having a baby! Are you deaf or something?" Ted yelled at Cody causing Jake and Chrissy to burst out laughing like fools. Just as Ted was abut to turn around and tell them off too the doctor walked in causing everyone to look at him.

"Emma is just about ready to give birth to the baby. Is the father here?" The doctor asked as Jake pushed Ted forward.

"Yeah, that would be me," Ted gulped. He was really nervous but he just wanted to be there for Emma and his child.

"Well, if you'd like to follow me. We'll keep you all update on the baby," The doctor smiled at the rest as he walked out of the room with Ted following. Everyone in the sitting room were just silent. Chrissy burst out giggling breaking the silence causing Matt, Cody and Jake to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Im sorry. The silence was just too much. Look, I don't want this to be awkward. Cody, im not saying we're the best of friends but its gonna do no use in us just arguing and ignoring each other all the time so I suggest we just try and get along as friends.." Chrissy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cody nodded at her as Jake just sat scowling in the corner of the room. He knew it was Chrissy's life but he didn't like how soon Chrissy was forgiving Cody after everything he did to her.

"Im going for a drink," Jake muttered storming out of the room. Chrissy pulled a face and ran out after him. She knew he was in a mood, she could always tell. They were best friends after all.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Chrissy said grabbing his arm as he turned around to face her not looking happy at all.

"How can you just sit there and be friends with him after everything he did to you?" Jake shot at Chrissy. She should have guessed he wouldn't be too happy about the whole situation.

"Its just easier that way Jake. Its hard for me to just be around him but been friends is just the easiest solution. It works out better for everyone," Chrissy sighed leaning against the wall.

"What's better for you though? Fuck everyone else."

"Look, Cody is a big part of my life. I was married to him and before that we were friends so I cant just shut him out completely Jake. Im not saying im forgiving him at all because what he did was unforgivable but I just want him in my life."

"You really don't know what you want right now," Jake sneered walking off. Chrissy ran after him again and glared at him.

"I don't see why this is a problem. The decisions I make in my life really have nothing to do with you!" Chrissy said angrily at Jake who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Just go away and be with Cody or something!" Jake yelled at Chrissy who pushed him slightly. Jake just pulled a face at her and started walking off until he collapsed on the floor…

* * *

"I don't know what happened! The next minute we were arguing and the next he was passed out on the floor!" Chrissy cried into Matt's chest. She had no idea what had happened to Jake. Once she had seen him fall to the floor she ran to find the nearest doctor who rushed Jake off somewhere leaving Chrissy stood there devastated. Luckily enough Matt had heard the two shouting in the corridor and stepped out of the waiting room to see his sister stood crying.

"Im sure he'll be fine. Just calm down," Matt said trying to comfort his sister. He didn't like seeing his baby sister crying one bit. He knew she cared about Jake a lot and so did he seeing as though he was one of his best friends too.

"He hasn't been looking too great lately," Cody chimed in but Matt shot him a glare telling him to stay out of the conversation.

"Cody's right though! Ive been telling him to go to the doctor and get himself checked out but he wont listen to me.." Chrissy said wiping her eyes. A doctor stepped in the room and looked at the three.

"Is there a Chrissy Korklan in here?" The doctor asked as Chrissy nodded. "Mr Hager's been asking for you.." Chrissy followed the doctor out of the room to where Jake was. She saw Jake sat on a bed and ran up to him throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his big arms around her small frame as he heard her crying on his shoulder.

"Come on babe. Don't cry. Im fine now," Jake whispered. He didn't expect her to be crying over him.

"You might now have been though! What's wrong with you?" Chrissy asked pulling away slightly but still leaving her arms wrapped around him.

"They want me to come back for some more tests in a few days.."

"Good. I'll come with you then! I was so worried about you. Im so sorry for shouting at you!" Chrissy said as Jake shook his head and wiped her tears away.

"Im sorry. Its not my decision what you decide to do with Cody. I just don't want you getting hurt again," Jake said.

"Ugh. I would be lost without you. My dad invited Matt and I home for dinner… Do you want to come with me?" Chrissy asked him. She wanted to be around Jake as much as she could. He always made her feel better whenever he was around.

"I would be honoured," Jake smiled as he and Chrissy hugged once again.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was once again sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Ted and Emma's baby. Chrissy had fallen asleep on Jake's lap who had covered her up with his jacket, Cody was playing a game on his phone and Matt was reading one of the magazines in the room. The door opened and in stepped Ted beaming. Jake shook Chrissy to wake her up so she could hear the news. She sat up and smiled at Ted.

"I am now the proud father of a baby boy!" Ted shouted excitedly as the group hugged him.

"Congratulations! I bet hes a stunner," Chrissy giggled once she'd finished hugging Ted.

"Congrats, man. Do we have a name for the baby?" Matt asked.

"Well, Emma and I decided on calling him Brandon Weston DiBiase!" Ted grinned. He couldn't be more happier than he was right now.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY!_

_Teddy & Emma had the baby._

_REVIEW!_


	34. Chapter 34

"Aww, I cant wait to see little baby Brandon," Chrissy grinned as she sat in Matt's locker room with Jake. It had been a week since Emma had the baby and Ted was picking her up from the hospital and bringing her to the arena.

"Me too. I cant help been a softie," Matt shrugged as Jake just laughed at him.

"So, when are we going for this family dinner?" Jake asked as Chrissy wrapped her arms around him. She had been attaching herself to him more since there argument in the hospital. She wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

"Probably at the weekend. I need to call dad and sort it out," Matt smiled.

"Oh joy," Chrissy rolled her eyes. She was happy to be going home to see her dad but at the same time she didn't want to for the simple fact that she knew he would give her a lecture about Cody and everything that had happened. Just as Matt was about to speak in walked Ted with Emma and the baby. Matt rushed over to see the baby whilst Ted sat down.

"Baby's are tiring," Ted yawned trying to lay down but falling off the bench instead. Chrissy laughed at him before helping him up.

"Aww Teddy. Do you have a match tonight?" Chrissy asked giving him a quick hug.

"No, Vince has given me a few weeks off to help Emma with the baby.."

"Go back to the hotel then! You don't need to be here," Chrissy smiled. She was really happy that Ted and Emma seemed so happy.

"Genius idea!" Ted smiled at Chrissy. "I'll let you guys have a bit with the baby and then we'll head to the hotel." Chrissy walked over to Emma who was watching Matt hold the baby. Matt really was a big softie. He loved kids but just hadn't found the right girl yet.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Emma asked Chrissy who shook her head.

"Oh, ill wait till hes a little older. Ill probably drop him," Chrissy laughed slightly. She was always nervous when it came to handling babies.

"Im gonna go grab a bite to eat. You coming, babe?" Jake asked, looking at Chrissy who smiled and followed him.

* * *

Chrissy sat in catering with Jake. They'd been there for the past hour eating and just chatting. Chrissy loved spending time with Jake. He cheered her up after everything that had happened. She was thankful she had a friend like that.

"So, what's next for Miss Korklan?" Jake asked, shoving some fries into his mouth.

"I honestly don't know. Find a decent guy, go through the proper steps of a relationship, get married, have kids.. Yeah," Chrissy shrugged. She still wasn't completely over Cody but wanted to try and move on and she couldn't do that if she was just going to sulk around.

"So, you wanna start dating again then?" Jake asked slightly shocked. He'd have thought that she would have wanted to wait a bit longer. Also the fact that he didn't really want her dating anyone.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be alone forever. I want the motions of a normal relationship.. I mean, I don't even remember the last time I went on a date."

"Let me take you out then," Jake suggested. He still had all those feelings for her that he had told her about months ago but didn't want to bring it up.

"You have a girlfriend!"

"It could be… a practise date for when you go on the real thing with someone! Plus, she's never around anyway. Between you and I, im on the verge of dumping her anyway so basically im a single man and you're a single woman. I don't see why we cant!"

"Okay. Point proven. I guess a date with you wouldn't be so bad. Lets do it after the weekend at my dads though. If anything goes wrong we don't want it to be awkward between us."

"It wont be awkward fool. I have immense plans to sweep you off your feet. I need to go make myself look sexy now for when I go out there. Goodbye!" Jake said getting up and kissing Chrissy on the cheek before leaving catering.

"You aint sexy but whatever floats your boat," Chrissy shouted out after him giggling. Maybe a date with Jake wouldn't be so bad at all?

* * *

Cody was walking through the corridor in his ring gear when he bumped into someone and looked to see Jake stood there scowling. Jake still hadn't forgiven Cody for what he had done to Chrissy and probably never would.

"Move," Jake ordered Cody who just stood there.

"I don't see why you still have a problem with me. Chrissy seems fine now. We talk. Cant you just get over it?" Cody said, rolling his eyes. He was getting pretty fed up of Jake now. Everyone else had seemed to have forgiven Cody but him.

"You hurt my best friend which means I automatically hate you. Get over it. Now move out of my way," Jake said once again as Cody stood aside.

"Best friend, really? Is that why she had gone crying to Randy most of the time?" Cody muttered causing Jake to spin round and face Cody.

"I wasn't there at the time. Im here for her now and that's all that counts. I couldn't be more grateful towards Randy for looking after her when I wasn't there. Just shut up Cody. Go back to Kelly Kelly. You're never gonna get anything better than her now," Jake snarled. Cody was really starting to annoy him now.

"How do you know that, Jake? How do you know that somewhere down in the future Chrissy and I might just work things out and get back together? I still love her you know! I'll do anything I can to make things up to her," Cody defended himself. He knew he had hurt Chrissy but he still loved her and wanted to do anything he could to make things right between the two of them.

"I know that you wont because shes going on a date with me. Sorry to burst your little bubble and everything but shes moving on. So, cheerio for now," Jake smirked walking off after seeing the look on Cody's face. Cody couldn't believe that Chrissy was already moving on and going on a date with Jake of all people.

* * *

**A/N**

_UPDATED. This is basically just a filler chapter. Other epic stuff happens sooon, trust me._

_Anyway **REVIEW!**_


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, isn't this fancy?" Jake exclaimed as he threw himself onto the bed in Chrissy's old room. Matt, Chrissy and Jake had arrived at the Korklan family home a few minutes ago and were settling themselves in whilst waiting to be called for dinner. Jake and Chrissy had to share her old room which neither minded at all. Matt had his old room so all was good.

"Have you turned into Kevin?" Chrissy giggled as she sat on the bed where Jake was now casually layed.

"I spend so much time with the dumbass, who knows? Seriously, this room is lovely though," Jake smiled as Chrissy shrugged. It was nothing special to her really. The walls were red, a white carpet and all her posters were still up room when she was a child. To her it was just home.

"Well, when I actually lived here it was a lot messy. Dad must have tidied it up.."

"I like your dad, already!"

"Good. He's probably gonna think you're my boyfriend though," Chrissy shrugged, looking at Jake who was now sat next to her.

"Do I tell him otherwise or…?" Jake asked. Even though he and Chrissy were going on a date he hadn't thought of going any further than that just yet.

"He'd probably think we were lying anyway. I cant have a guy friend without him thinking im dating them," Chrissy said leaning back on the bed.

"Does he know everything that went on with Cody?" Jake asked her carefully. He didn't want to upset her.

"Yeah.. I just don't want to bring all that up though cos he will go on a rant."

"No mention of Cody then whatsoever. I like that!"

"Jake, you are terrible," Chrissy giggled as Jake pulled her in for a hug.

"Terribly handsome, I know. We still on for that date?" Jake asked her. Even though they had both agreed he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable with everything.

"Totally. What about Catalina?" Chrissy asked referring to Jake's girlfriend. Jake shrugged and laughed slightly.

"I took care of her the other day. She wasn't too happy with the fact that I was going on a date with my best friend but oh well. She'll get over it."

"Poor girl! So, tell me what are we gonna do on this date then?"

"That, my love, is a secret," Jake winked, standing up and stretching. Chrissy had no idea what Jake might have planned but she was still excited nonetheless.

* * *

"He just wont stop crying!" Emma exclaimed as she sat with Ted at his parents house. It was the first time that Ted's parents had seen their grandson and couldn't be happier or prouder of their son.

"You'll get used to it sweetie. He's a baby. He's gonna cry a whole lot but here, let me take him for a bit and you go get some rest," Ted's mum smiled at Emma who handed the baby other.

"Thank you!" Emma said as she headed to get some rest. Ted looked at his mum and smiled. He was glad both his mother and father liked Emma.

"Finally glad you have a grandchild then?" Ted laughed as his mum sat down holding Brandon who had now stopped crying.

"Of course. Now, we need to talk wedding plans!" Ted's mum exclaimed but Ted shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do mother. Emma's the one who's gonna sort the wedding out. Ill just attend and get married.."

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase! You are not letting that poor woman go through all the stress of planning a wedding on her own especially not after shes just had a child, you pig!"

"Chrissy will help her!" Ted cringed at his mum for using his full name.

"Oh, im sure that poor girl wants to plan a wedding when she's just got divorced! You will help Emma plan this wedding, do you understand?" Ted's mum shot at him as he nodded. How could he not listen to his mum?

* * *

"Well, that was lovely! Thank you Mr Korklan," Jake smiled over at Chrissy and Matt's father. They had just finished their dinner which Jeff, Chrissy and Matt's dad, had made for them. Now, they were just sat having a glass of wine and chatting. Luckily enough Jeff hadn't asked about Chrissy and Jake's relationship status or anything or brought up Cody so all was going well. Jeff had taken a liking to Jake which Chrissy was really grateful for. He was her best friend after all.

"No problem Jake! Please call me Jeff. Mr Korklan sounds too formal," Jeff laughed as he took a sip of his wine.

"So, dad have you heard anything from mum?" Chrissy asked. Jeff and their mother didn't really get on much anymore but weren't divorced yet even though Kylie, Chrissy and Matt's mum, was living with another man.

"Not a thing. Lets not dampen the mood by talking about things like that! Matt, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Jeff asked looking a t his son who smiled shyly.

"Well, not technically a girlfriend but hopefully soon.." Matt smiled as Chrissy sat there with her mouth open in shock. Why hadn't she known about this?

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is it? How long has it been going on for? Do I know her?" Chrissy asked curiously. It was unlike Matt not to tell her things like this.

"I didn't want to tell you because you were going through a hard time with Cody and everything that had happened. Im not gonna tell you her name yet because I don't want to jinx it. All you need to know is that shes lovely and im really happy at the moment," Matt concluded as Chrissy nodded. She was happy that her brother seemed to have finally found someone that made him happy. Now, she just needed to do the same.

"So, Jake how about you? Got yourself a girlfriend?" Jeff asked Jake who looked at Chrissy.

"Actually dad, Jake and I are going on a date tomorrow so technically hes single," Chrissy answered. She knew it would just be better for her to tell her dad the truth instead of making up some bogus lie.

"That's terrific! You need a good man after all the trouble with that Runnels boy. You're a good guy, Jake. Now, as lovely as this is I need to go to bed. See you kids later," Jeff waved goodbye as he headed up to his room. Matt looked at Chrissy and Jake with a confused look on his face.

"A date? I thought you two were just friends?" Matt asked confused. He was pretty upset that Chrissy hadn't told him about this or even Jake who was his friend too.

"We are just friends, dude. It just sort of came up in a conversation and we agreed to see what it would be like!" Jake said. Matt shrugged, getting out of his chair and leaving the room. He was pretty annoyed that he hadn't know about it in the first place.

"I think hes mad with us!" Chrissy sighed, finishing the last bit of the wine off. There was no point in wasting it.

"He'll get over it. Besides, he didn't tell us about that chick hes crushing over so he cant be mad at us for that long!" Jake said standing up as Chrissy did the same.

"You're really handsome," Chrissy smiled staring at Jake as the two of them stood up.

"Im only handsome because I have a beautiful girl stood at the side of me," Jake smiled cheesily causing Chrissy to giggle slightly.

"That didn't even make sense.."

"Yeah, I tend to never make any sense when im around you.." Jake said leaning close to Chrissy.

"Jake.." Chrissy started but was cut off by Jake pressing his lips against hers. Chrissy couldn't help it and before she knew what she was doing she was stood making out with her best friend…

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMAMAMALAMAMA._

_Shit be going down bro._

_REVIEW. Im asking for a miracle here but if I get to 195 reviews then i'll update again this week. BOOYA._

_Go read my other fanfics too. KFNX._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW._


	36. Chapter 36

"Well, that was…" Chrissy started but Jake cut her off.

"It was perfect.. Just how I pictured it. I just need to know something though before we do anything else. You know how I feel about you but how do you feel about me?" Jake asked sitting down on one of the chairs. Chrissy leant against the counter looking at Jake. How did she feel about him? That was definitely something she hadn't really thought about. Sure, he was gorgeous and he was such a gentleman but was he what she needed right now?

"Do we really have to talk about this right now? Im tired and would very much like some sleep," Chrissy said trying to avoid the question but she knew Jake wasn't gonna give up that easy.

"Yes, you know we do. We just kissed, Chrissy. That happened for a reason.. Just answer the question."

"I like you Jake but you're my best friend. Lets say we started dating then we had a messy break up then id lose my best friend too and I don't want that to happen!"

"I promise you whatever happens between you and I that you will NEVER lose me. We can make this work you know. I mean, of course I want to but do you?" Jake asked, looking intently at Chrissy who was stood staring back at Jake. She could tell when Jake was been sincere.

"I think I do. Will it be weird?" Chrissy asked him. She didn't want things to be awkward between them. She just wanted something nice to happen for her after everything that had gone down between her and Cody.

"It wont be weird, I promise you!" Jake smiled at Chrissy who nodded.

"Okay, lets give it a whirl. Oooh. This is gonna be awkward in the morning.." Chrissy cringed at what Matt's reaction would be like to find out his little sister was now dating one of his other best friends.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Ill deal with the fool. Just shut up and give me a kiss or something to seal the deal," Jake wiggled his eyebrows as Chrissy giggled and stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

"YOURE DATING MY SISTER?" Matt yelled at Jake who was trying to explain everything to him. Jake had told Chrissy to go spend some time with her dad while he dealt with Matt.

"Look, its not as bad as it sounds. Im not like Cody! I will NEVER cheat on her. All I want to do is make her happy. I love your sister, Matt. The difference between Cody and I is that I actually got to know her. At first I was just her best friend but her personality just made me fall for her. Shes amazing, and im going to look after her and be the best boyfriend I can whether you like it or not," Jake concluded. Matt eyed Jake before nodding his head.

"Fine but if you hurt her then ill have to hurt you. Got it?"

"Got it, bro. Im gonna take things slow and make this right for her. She deserve that after everything she went through with Cody."

"I cant believe I went to bed when this all happened. How come I miss all the good stuff?"

"Dude, you were in a mood cos your sister and I were going on a date that's why.."

"Oh yeah. Well, im over it. Just look after her," Matt smiled at Jake who nodded. At least they had Matt's approval.

* * *

Once the weekend was over it was back to work for everyone. Matt was happy that his sister seemed to be a lot happier with Jake. Plus, he knew that Jake wouldn't do wrong by Chrissy. He really cared for her. The only thing that really worried Chrissy was telling Cody about everything. Jake knew she was worried about it and had offered to tell Cody but Chrissy knew this was something she had to do herself. She couldn't depend on Jake to do everything for her.

"CHRISSY!" Emma squealed as she ran up to Chrissy and Jake.

"EMMA! Why are we yelling?" Chrissy giggled as she hugged Emma.

"Im not sure but… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING JAKE?" Emma exclaimed excited. She was obviously very happy for her two friends.

"It sort of just happened but how did you find out?" Chrissy asked as Matt started whistling. Chrissy turned around and he shrugged.

"Hey! I just wanted to tell someone. You are telling people, right?" Matt asked. Jake nodded. He didn't see why they shouldn't be telling everyone.

"Why shouldn't they tell everyone? Chrissy deserves someone decent after what that idiot Cody did to her!" Emma nodded just as Cody was walking past. Luckily enough he didn't really understand what they were talking about. He just heard his name.

"What you talking about?" Cody asked smiling at everyone but Jake. He still wasn't happy with him.

".. Chrissy needs to talk to you!" Emma smiled patting Cody on the back and mouthing 'sorry' to Chrissy as she walked away.

"Matt and I are just.. Gonna get something to eat. Are you gonna be okay?" Jake asked as Chrissy nodded. He kissed her on the cheek then walked off to catering with Matt leaving Chrissy and Cody stood there looking awkwardly at each other.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Cody asked curiously. He and Chrissy hadn't really had a decent real conversation since everything that had happened between the two of them so he didn't really know why she wanted to talk to him.. Unless it was about her date with Jake.

"Its kind of weird. Its about Jake and I.." Chrissy started but Cody cut her off. He should have guessed.

"I know you're going on a date with him. Jake told me before you all left for the weekend.."

"That's not it though.. Something happened over the weekend and well hes kind of.. My boyfriend now."

"WHAT? BOYFRIEND?" Cody basically screeched.

"Calm down. It just happened. I mean, its not like we're gonna be getting back together anytime soon. Jake is a good guy and I know hes not gonna cheat on me or anything.."

"Fine, whatever. Have a nice life with Jake then!" Cody glared at Chrissy storming off. That didn't seem to have gone too well at all..

* * *

**A/N**

_AWWWH. Poor Cody._

_Theres still a LOT of stuff to come yet involving Jake, stuff with Cody & Chrissy, Ted & Emma's wedding?, pregnancys & much more.._

_Just bare with me. Its gonna get real intresting. I also MAY have a sequel in mind too for when this does eventually come to an end.. but who knows._

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	37. Chapter 37

"So, he didn't take it too well then im guessing?" Jake asked as Chrissy walked into catering that same evening. She shook her head sitting down next to Jake. Matt was sat opposite with Ted who looked completely drained.

"No. He was really angry. I mean, I should be the angry one. Oh, if he wants to be a moody child then he can be. I have better things to concentrate on in my life. Im moving on and he needs to too," Chrissy shrugged.

"Do you need me to have a word with him?" Jake asked, slightly annoyed that Cody was been an idiot about it all when he was the one who made all this happen in the first place.

"Nah, just leave it. He'll get over it eventually. What's wrong with you?" Chrissy asked looking over at Ted.

"Try having a baby wake you up at 2am and a fiancée constantly talking to you about wedding plans," Ted groaned hitting his head on the table.

"I feel for you buddy, I really do," Matt patted Ted on the shoulder.

"I just wanna go home and sleep for centuries," Ted yawned as Emma walked in with the baby glaring at Ted.

"Theodore, you're suppose to be looking after Brandon so I can go call my parents about this wedding and I cant do that when he keep crying all the time!" Emma said sternly. The two were finding it hard been new parents but they'd get used to it eventually.

"Oh, Em. I really need a nap before my match. Cant you find someone else to look after him?"

"Who Ted? Who in this building will want to look after a few weeks old baby?"

"Erm.. I havent got anything on tonight. I can look after him for a few hours," Chrissy smiled at the two as the two sighed a breath of release. Emma handed Brandon over to Chrissy who gladly took him along with his bag.

"He'll need feeding soon and shortly afterwards he'll need changing. He'll kick up a fuss too but im sure you can handle it," Emma smiled.

"No worries. We will have a lovely time. You and Ted go and do what you need to do. He'll be fine," Chrissy smiled.

* * *

"Why Jake though? Why does she have to date him?" Cody grumbled as he sat talking to his brother Dustin aka Goldust. He had told him everything and how much he regretted what he'd done to Chrissy. It was really bugging him that she was now dating Jake.

"Think about it Cody. He's her best friend. He's been there through everything. I mean, of course she loved you but you cheated on her. She cant mope around forever. If you really do love her like you say you do then you've got to let her move on," Dustin explained but Cody shook his head.

"I cant. I was such an idiot for what I did to her. I just.. I hate the thought of her and Jake dating and he has this whole massive perfect date planned out for her."

"You broke the girls heart, dude. You cant expect her to sit around and never be with anyone again. Just leave it and don't go doing anything stupid, okay? Go find someone. Go ask Kaitlyn or someone out!" Dustin laughed patting Cody on the back before he left. Cody sighed to himself. Maybe Dustin was right? He had to leave Chrissy to be with her own life and if there was any slight chance that she would come back to him then she would in her own time..

* * *

"You don't know anything about looking after a baby!" Jake laughed as he sat watching Chrissy play with Brandon who was layed in his pram.

"Hey! Ive looked after my cousins and such before. Im good with kids," Chrissy shook her head laughing at Jake who was getting ready for his match against Cody shortly.

"If you say so. Right, im off to go beat you ex to a bloody pulp," Jake laughed but stopped once he saw Chrissy glaring at him.

"Jake. Behave yourself. I don't like you two been in a match together. Just don't go doing anything stupid, okay? He's still a friend even if he is been a big douche right now!"

"Okay. For you I wont beat the living shit out of him as much as I want to. You're too nice you know," Jake smiled pulling Chrissy in for a quick hug.

"I know. I guess its my downfall," Chrissy laughed slightly. Jake shook his head and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Its just one of the many reasons why I love you…. Oh crap. I keep forgetting not to say that yet," Jake grimaced mentally kicking himself. Even though he had told Chrissy he was in love with her months ago he had been trying not to bring it back up again until they were well into their relationship. He really wanted it to work out and didn't want to ruin anything.

"You're adorable. You cant help the way you feel. I mean, I am pretty epic," Chrissy laughed.

"Pfft. Big headed more like. Are you sure you can fit your head through the door?"

"Oh hark at you, you giant beast of a man. Seriously, how's the weather up there?"

"Im not that tall. I cant help it if you're a shorty. Sucks for you. Anyway, shut up. I need to go for my match," Jake laughed kissing Chrissy softly before leaving for his match with a massive grin on his face. Chrissy shook her head laughing and turned to baby Brandon.

"You're uncle Jake is an idiot but I wouldn't have him any other way. Now come on and lets go see what mischief we can get ourselves into.."

* * *

"Ted! Have you got your best man sorted yet?" Emma asked Ted as they sat in Ted's locker room.

"Well yes. Cody, of course. I asked him ages ago, man.."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Emma, he's my best friend. Im not going to change my plans just because hes your maid of honours ex. Shes moved on anyway. I doubt she really gives a crap!" Ted shrugged pulling on a shirt. He'd had his match earlier on and was just going through plans with Emma for the wedding. Emma pulled a face and hit Ted over the head with the magazine she had in her hand.

"You are such a careless idiot. Of course she still minds. Probably not that much but still deep down she does. Im not saying don't have Cody as your best man, im just saying have a back up in case things go wrong. You never know what's gonna happen around here," Emma hugged Ted who was rubbing his head where Emma had hit him.

"Did you really have to hit me though?" Ted pouted causing Emma to giggle.

"Not really but I wanted to.." Emma shrugged.

"Brilliant. Im marrying a woman who wants to hit me with magazines. Nice one DiBiase.."

"Oh shut up. You know we should get Chrissy to look after Brandon more. Its nice to have some peace and quiet for once."

"Speaking of Brandon. We need to find him so we can head back to the hotel," Ted said as the two of them packed their stuff up and went on the search for Chrissy and their baby.

* * *

"I wonder if we can find your uncle Matt anywhere.. He's got to be around somewhere," Chrissy thought to herself walking up to Matt's locker room with Brandon and opening the door to see Matt stood there making out with someone.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Chrissy screamed walking back out of the room in horror.

"CHRISSY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Matt yelled noticing Chrissy with the baby.

"EVE?" Chrissy screeched.

"I think we all just need to calm down," Eve said standing in between Chrissy and Matt who were both stood looking at each other with horrified faces.

"Eve is your girlfriend?" Chrissy asked still horrified on what she had first walked in on.

"Yeah.." Matt nodded.

"Are you mad?" Eve asked looking at Chrissy who shook her head. She was finally calming down now.

"No, im just.. Shocked, confused and slightly grossed out.."

"What's going on here?" Jake asked walking to Chrissy, Matt and Eve slightly sweaty from his match which had just finished.

"Matt's dating Eve," Chrissy said. Jake just looked on in confusion.

"Really?" Jake asked looking from Matt to Eve.

"What do you mean really?" Matt asked slightly offended.

"I just mean like.. I didn't really see you as Eve's type.."

"Why not? What would be my type Jake?" Eve asked glaring at Jake.

"You're digging yourself a hole here," Chrissy whispered. "So this has been.. Disturbing. Jake and I are going to.. Go and do.. Something," Chrissy said pulling Jake out of the room.

"There you are!" Ted bounded over to Chrissy and Jake who were looking at each other still confused. Emma noticed the look on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Emma asked. Ted took Brandon off Chrissy as they were talking.

"Matt's dating.. Eve?" Jake said still quite unsure.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Thank you!" Jake said earning a punch from Chrissy.

"Yes really. Just leave them. I need to go and eat or something and get that mental image out of my head," Chrissy grimaced taking hold of Jake's hand and walking off leaving Emma and Ted confused.

* * *

**A/N**

_Finally updated._

_OH LA LA._

_Matt's girlfriend is Eve. Muahahaha._

_Sooo yeah._

_I'll be updating more often soon so dont worry._

_We're nearly at 200 reviews too so YAY!_

_REVIEWWWWWW!_!


	38. Chapter 38

"Fuck off Jake," Chrissy groaned rolling over away from Jake. The two had taken a trip to Orlando seeing as though Jake had a few days off before his next house show.

"Rude way to greet your boyfriend," Jake laughed prodding Chrissy from where he was layed next to her.

"Sleep is more important," Chrissy grumbled turning over to face Jake who smiled innocently at her causing her to giggle.

"So sleep is more important than your gorgeous devoting boyfriend/best friend," Jake pouted causing Chrissy to hit him playfully and snuggle into his chest.

"Meh. Sometimes.."

"Hurts Chrissy, that hurts. Anyway, its our date today," Jake exclaimed wrapping his arms around Chrissy. They had to postpone their date with work and everything but today was finally the day and Jake had everything planned to make it amazing for Chrissy just like she deserved after what she had been through with Cody.

"Yay! Im excited," Chrissy smiled at him. She really was excited about it. She had no idea what Jake had planed which just made it all the more exciting for her. Cody had never really taken her out on many dates so it was something to look forward to and knowing Jake he would probably pull out all the stops to make it perfect for her just because that's how he was.

"Good. Now im just gonna go finalise some stuff. You stay here and eat.. And look pretty. Not that you don't anyway but you know," Jake rambled on climbing out of the bed.

"WOAH. Where did you get those bruises from?" Chrissy asked sitting up concerned. Most of Jake's back was covered in bruises.

"I don't know. Probably from wrestling. Whatever," Jake shrugged it off not really caring but Chrissy didn't seem too happy about it.

"You still look really pale all the time too. Jake, I really think you should have gone to see a Doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor. Im fine. Look! Fine. Don't worry about me. Now ive gotta go but ill be back," Jake kissed Chrissy before he threw on a shirt and left the hotel room. Chrissy sighed laying back down in the bed. She knew that there was something wrong with Jake even if he didn't think there was. She knew she needed to do something about it but Jake obviously wasn't going to listen so she would just have to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

"You could always call her," Ted suggested. He, Cody and Emma were at Ted and Emma's house going through some wedding plans. They had finally set a date for December and couldn't wait. Now all they had to do was get Emma a dress and the guys tux's and everything else would be sorted.

"Why did I mess it up?" Cody sighed leaning back on the couch. Emma looked at him glaring but then stopped. She knew he regretted what he had done to Chrissy.

"You're a man. That's what men do. Look, just wait to see how things pan out. Chrissy and Jake might not work out yet. Then you can go and proclaim your love to her. Just let her be happy with Jake," Emma smiled as she held Brandon.

"I guess you're right. I've just gotta try and move on havent I?"

"Yeah buddy. Stop with all this depressing talk. We have a wedding to plan. You need to plan my stag party," Ted grinned excitedly.

"I guess that will take my mind off what a douche I am. What do you wanna do for it?"

"I dunno. You're suppose to surprise me.."

"No strip clubs!" Emma warned looking from Cody to Ted who both nodded.

"Yes Cody. No strip clubs. That is a bad thing," Ted winked at Cody but Emma saw.

"DiBiase, if I find out you went to a strip club I will kick your ass then get my good friend Kevin to do so aswell. You have been warned," Emma pointed a finger at Ted.

"Yes madame," Ted groaned whilst Cody just sat laughing at the two of them. He missed having times like that with Chrissy.

* * *

"Wizarding world of Harry Potter? I cant believe you brought me here!" Chrissy squealed throwing her arms around Jake in a massive hug.

"I know your love for Harry Potter and thought it would be perfect. So, we have about 2 hours before everyone starts piling in.." Jake explained but Chrissy cut him off.

"You hired it out?" Chrissy asked surprised. She hadn't expected him to do this much for her.

"Well, not really. We've been let in early. The guy is a wrestling fan so I gave him some tickets and he gave us this place for a few hours. Is it okay? I mean we can always do something else," Jake said looking at Chrissy who was just grinning at him. It couldn't be more perfect for her.

"NO! Jake, this is the best thing that anyone could ever do for me. This is amazing and you're amazing," Chrissy smiled kissing Jake which led to a full on make out session which Jake wasn't complaining about one bit.

"Okay, as much as I was enjoying that we really need to get on. We don't have time to waste!" Jake exclaimed grabbing Chrissy's hand and running off to explore everything with her.

* * *

They'd explored the whole of the place, drank butter beer, went on the rides, bought a ton of merchandise and Jake had even bought Chrissy her own wand which she was now waving in his face saying random Harry Potter spells which Jake found cute.

"Expelliarmus," Chrissy yelled pointing the wand in Jake's face who was just sat laughing at her now.

"Babe, no matter how much effort you put into the saying of the spell its not gonna work."

"You never know," Chrissy pouted sitting on Jake's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good date?" Jake asked already knowing the answer.

"It was the best date ever. Thank you!" Chrissy smiled kissing Jake once again. She was really starting to get used to the fact he was her boyfriend now and not just her best friend.

"You can sort out date number two," Jake laughed. He loved spending time with her. The fact they had been best friends before they started dating just made everything so much more easier for him seeing as though he had basically learnt everything about her already.

"How about a trip to the doctors?" Chrissy asked seriously. She was really worried about Jake.

"Chrissy. Im fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Please Jake. Just for me. Im worried! Ive been worried about you ever since you fainted at the hospital," Chrissy admitted. Jake sighed and eventually gave in. he knew she would just keep going on at him if he didn't agree.

"Fine but im only doing it for you!"

"Good.. Now, lets go back to the hotel," Chrissy smirked but Jake groaned not wanting to leave yet.

"Why? I like it here," Jake said not catching on to what Chrissy was saying.

"Jake.. Hotel?" Chrissy said wiggling her eyebrows waiting for Jake to catch on which took some time until he actually did.

"OH… Right! Let's go!" Jake laughed grabbing Chrissy's hand and heading back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

_LALALALA. If this sucks then im sorry but its like nearly 4am and I cant sleep so I just wanted to update._

_A major part of the story occurs in the next few chapters involving Jake.. OH NOES._

_REVIEW._


	39. Chapter 39

Chrissy and Jake sat in the hospital waiting room. Chrissy had persuaded Jake to go, thankfully. He had started to get really sick over the last few days so she had eventually dragged him along seeing as though she was getting really worried about him.

"I wanna go to bed," Jake groaned leaning his head on Chrissy's shoulder.

"You've been in bed the past 3 days, babe. You need to see a doctor then we can figure out what's wrong with you. I still think you should have gone all those weeks ago when you collapsed. Its gotten worse since then," Chrissy explained but Jake just shook his head.

"Im fine. I just have a cold or something," Jake shrugged. He just wanted to get it over and done with already. He hated waiting around.

"There is something wrong with you Jake other than a cold. I mean, what about all those bruises that keep appearing out of nowhere? That's not something you should take lightly," Chrissy scowled. She was getting rather fed up of Jake shrugging it all off.

"Stop getting testy. Im here arent I?"

"Fine.."

"Jake Hager?" A woman shouted from across the room. Jake looked at Chrissy who instantly knew that he wanted her to go in with him. The two headed over to the nurse who took them into the doctors office. The Doctor introduced himself as Doctor Smith to the two as they sat down.

"Now, what appears to be the problem?" Doctor Smith asked Jake who shrugged. Chrissy elbowed him in the ribs telling him to explain everything.

"Well to be honest im not too worried but my girlfriend has been bugging me to come here for weeks so I gave in…" Jake started rambling on till Chrissy butted in.

"He's been getting bruises all over and he's been getting sick a lot lately. Im really worried about him," Chrissy explained.

"Well, we'll run some tests and get the results back to you in a few days," Doctor Smith smiled at the couple.

* * *

A few days later Chrissy and Jake were sat talking at the arena with Matt and Eve. Chrissy had finally gotten over the whole thing now and was just happy to see her brother happy. Chrissy didn't have a problem with Eve, in fact she was a really nice girl.

"Have you got your results through yet?" Matt asked looking at Jake who shook his head. He wasn't too worried about the results. Chrissy on the other hand was really worried and Matt could tell.

"No but they should be coming today. I dunno, im not bothered. I just want to sleep," Jake sighed leaning his head on the table. Matt looked at Chrissy who was rubbing Jake's back. Matt could tell that she cared about Jake a lot, obviously.

"Go have a lay down. If your results come ill come wake you," Chrissy smiled. Jake got up and left leaving Chrissy, Matt and Eve to talk however Cody made his way over and sat down with them.

"Everything okay?" Cody asked looking at everyone who seemed to be sitting around awkwardly.

"Not really. We're waiting for Jake to get his results. Chrissy's a bit worried," Matt explained. Cody looked at Chrissy who was sat tapping the table with her fingers.

"Guys, do you mind if I have a chat with Chrissy?" Cody asked looking at Matt and Eve who looked at Chrissy.

"Do you mind?" Eve asked. She knew everything that had gone on with Chrissy and wanted to make sure she was okay with everything.

"Of course not," Chrissy smiled as Matt and Eve left leaving Cody with Chrissy. He sat down opposite her and smiled slightly.

"I know ive been a jerk and im sorry. It just took me a while to get my head around this whole Jake thing. Im going on a date with Kaitlyn soon but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Cody laughed slightly. He still wasn't completely okay with Chrissy and Jake but was trying to get over it.

"Kaitlyn? Really? That's erm.. Cool," Chrissy said slightly jealous. She had no idea he even liked Cody. She knew she should feel jealous but she couldn't help it after the past between herself and Cody.

"Yeah, shes a great girl. Listen, you don't need to be worried about Jake. He's gonna be fine and if there is something really wrong with him then you'll both get through it and you have the best friends around you to help you too. Basically, if you need anyone to talk to, then im here for you."

"Thank you, Cody. That means a lot," Chrissy smiled, hugging Cody. It was nice to have him back in a way.

* * *

"I can believe were getting married in 6 months. Im so excited!" Emma squealed jumping up and down waking Brandon up. Ted glared at Emma and walked over to pick their baby up.

"Em, I just got him off to sleep. Im excited about the wedding too but can we get excited about it when Brandon isn't around," Ted laughed.

"Ew Ted, is that all you think about?" Emma pulled a face getting the wrong impression about what Ted was saying.

"Emma, that's not what I meant. Its obvious that's all you think about though," Ted laughed pulling a face at Emma.

"Loser.."

"Fool.."

"Asswipe."

"Fannypack," Ted burst out laughing at his lame insult. Emma wrapped her arms around him as he still held Brandon.

"This is nice. Im so glad I met you," Emma sighed as she cuddled into Ted.

"Do you ever think about having another kid?" Ted smiled looking down at his baby and his soon to be wife. He was the happiest he had ever been.

"Maybe after the wedding.." Emma giggled.

* * *

"Jake, are you here?" Chrissy asked walking into his locker room. Eventually she found him sat on the floor looking at a letter in his hands. Chrissy looked at him curiously and sat down next to him.

"I.. I.. don't even know," Jake said looking into space. Chrissy knew there was something wrong with him. It wasn't often Jake was lost for words.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Chrissy asked trying to take the letter off him but he wouldn't let her.

"I just.. I think.. We should just break up," Jake said not really looking at Chrissy. He didn't want to let her know anything was too wrong with him but she could tell anyway.

"What? Why? Everything is going fine with us. I don't understand," Chrissy said standing up and looking at Jake.

"It's for your own good. We just cant be together anymore.."

"Jake. What are you doing? I know you don't mean that.."

"Chrissy. Just go okay? Don't make things worse than they already are."

"What did those results say Jake?" Chrissy asked looking at him sternly.

"… Just go!" Jake said looking at Chrissy who was evidently confused and upset with what was going on.

"NO. I wont go until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Leukaemia. I've got fucking leukaemia.."

* * *

**A/N**

_POOR JAKE. I actually feel bad for making him ill but it needed to be done for the sake of the story._

_Speaking of which, im probably gonna end it earlier than predicted since nobody barely reviews anymore so in 5/6 chapters it'll probably be over._

_REVIEWWWWW._


	40. Chapter 40

"I havent seen or spoken to him in days. Im really worried," Chrissy sighed as she sat in her hotel room with Emma having a catch up. The two hadn't really spent much time hanging out lately with everything that had been going on with Cody, Jake and the wedding.

"Did he go home? Like did he go back to Oklahoma to his parents or something? I know that if I found out something like that id want to spend it with my parents and loved ones," Emma sighed.

"I just need to know that he's okay and he hasn't done something stupid."

"Its Jake. When he's ready to talk about it he will. Trust me Chrissy, Jake isn't the kind of guy to go and do something stupid."

"I suppose you're right. I just cant help but worry about him. Anyway, enough of me, how are you and Ted getting on with Brandon?"

"Amazing. I just cant wait to marry the fool now. We need to go and get dresses soon. Have you spoke to Cody lately?"

"Not really. I mean, ive spoken to him but not like properly," Chrissy shrugged. She and Cody hadn't really spent much time alone since everything that had happened between them.

"He misses you. I know he doesn't show it but he really does. He feels terrible about what he did. Im not defending him but I know deep down you still love him," Emma said looking at Chrissy who pulled a face. She hadn't really thought about how she felt about Cody. Obviously, there was still something there but he had hurt her too much cheating on her. Right now, she was more concerned with what Jake was doing.

"Cody is kinda the last thing on my mind right now. Im just more worried about Jake," Chrissy sighed. All she wanted was to know that Jake was okay.

* * *

Cody strolled through the arena thinking about a ton of things. He couldn't help but think about Chrissy and everything he'd done to her. That played on his mind everyday. Then there was Jake, he had heard about it through Ted and felt really bad for him. Although he hadn't been happy with Jake for dating Chrissy he couldn't hate him. The two had been friends before everything that had happened and Cody was actually quite worried for Jake. Not looking where he was going, Cody bumped into someone. He took a step back to see Jake stood there not looking too good at all.

"Jake, man, are you okay?" Cody asked looking at him. Jake shook his head and shrugged. Cody couldn't even being to describe how Jake must be feeling but he wanted to be there for him even if the two were kind of fighting over the same girl at the moment.

"Not really. Look Cody, I know everything hasn't been great between us right now but I want to talk to you, about Chrissy. I need you to look after her, okay? Im gonna have to go to hospital and I need to know that she's gonna be looked after and I probably shouldn't even trust you with her but I know deep down she still loves you and the two of you maybe spending time together might just get you back together. I just want her to be happy, Cody and she will be with you. Just promise me that if you do get back together that you wont hurt her again?" Jake pleaded with Cody who nodded. He didn't like the way Jake was talking.

"I promise I wont Jake. What are you gonna do? Have you got to have some more test or something?" Cody asked as the two of them walked into catering and sat down since nobody else was around seeing as though it was only early afternoon.

"I've gotta go have a bone marrow transplant. They're finding a match and then I'll have the operation. it's a much better way than having to have loads of Chemo. I just don't want Chrissy worrying about me," Jake sighed. He felt bad for leaving Chrissy but he didn't want her having to go through it all with him.

"She is worrying about you. Well, I wouldn't know. I havent really spoken to her but ive heard from Ted and Emma that she is really worried about you. Just give her a call or see her just so she knows that your alive and kind of okay."

"Fine. I don't want her knowing about the operation though. Just let me deal with that on my own!"

"Jake, I cant do that. If you don't want Chrissy to know then that's your choice but you need someone. Like you said, I know we havent really been the best of friends lately with everything that's been going on but I want to be there for you. You cant do this on your own," Cody sighed looking at Jake who eventually nodded. Cody was right, as much as Jake wanted to be alone through all this he knew he needed someone to be there for him.

"Okay.."

* * *

Chrissy, Emma and Ted arrived at the arena later that evening with Matt tagging along with them. He was also worried about Jake seeing as though the two were best friends.

"CHRISSY! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Randy Orton ran up to her hugging her. He hadn't spoken to her properly in a while.

"Its nice to know someone misses me," Chrissy laughed pulling away from Randy. She was glad that he and her were really good friends and could get along without arguing now.

"Ive actually been giving orders by someone very special to bring you to them so if you would care to join me?" Randy asked holding his arm out for Chrissy which she gladly took.

"Who exactly asked to see me?" Chrissy asked Randy as they arrived at his locker room door. Randy winked at her pushing the door open to reveal Jake and Cody sat there.

"Jake… Cody? Okay, im really confused," Chrissy pulled a face as she walked into the room.

"No hug or anything?" Jake pulled a sad face causing Chrissy to giggle and hug him tightly. She had missed him a lot more than she thought she would the last few days.

"I missed you. Where the fuck did you go?" Chrissy asked, glaring at Jake slightly.

"Im sorry, I just needed time to think. Are you okay though?"

"Jake, im fine. I've just been worried about you. I understand why we broke up but I want to be there for you. I want to help you with this.."

"I cant let you do that. You are amazing and I don't want to put you through all the worry. Im gonna be fine Chrissy. Im taking a few weeks off work and going to think more about things but I'll be back. I don't want you to come with me though," Jake sighed as he saw the look on Chrissy face. She looked so upset.

"Why though? I want to. Jake, please.." Chrissy started to cry which broke Jake's heart. He wrapped his arms around her once again.

"I just need to do this on my own, okay? Look, I'll be in touch with Cody and if you need anything then you just ask him. I know you still love him," Jake whispered into Chrissy's ear.

"I don't.."

"Yes, you do. The sooner you eventually realise that then the happier you will be. I love you and I know you love me but you are always gonna love Cody more and im okay with that. When im better, we'll have massive catch up and go to Spain or something and just party," Jake laughed slightly. He was gonna miss her loads but he knew it was for the best until he was better.

"I'll hold you to that," Chrissy smiled pulling away.

"Now, im gonna leave you with Cody and Randy and they're gonna look after you. The moment im better I'll be back. You're my best friend and I love you," Jake sighed, kissing Chrissy before he left her with Randy and Cody.

* * *

**A/N**

_JAKE IS GONE... FOR NOW.  
_

_Will Chrissy & Cody get back together? YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE. MUAHAHA._

_Next chapters are all leading up to Emma and Ted's wedding._

_I predict 4 or 5 more chapters before the story is finished._

_REVIEW!_


	41. Chapter 41

"Gosh, I miss Jake," Chrissy sighed as she was getting Maryse ready for the show later. She had gone back to work fully now seeing as though she knew it would take her mind off Jake for a little while. Even though Jake had told her not to worry she couldn't help but do. He had been gone for 2 weeks now and he had kept to her word and not been in touch with her. Chrissy had been spending a bit more time with Cody and the two were actually getting along really well. He had been going shopping with her, making her feel better whenever she was sad about Jake and sitting with her on a night watching horrible cheesy love movies when she didn't want to be alone. It seemed like things were getting better between the two which Chrissy was glad for. If it wasn't for Jake, then she wouldn't have been as close to Cody once again like she was now.

"I know you do, sweetie. You just got to remember that all this was his decision and he will be back like he promised. You have a ton of friends who are here for you. I know Jake is your ex and your best friend so I cant imagine how hard this must be for you but just know that we are here to help," Maryse smiled up at Chrissy. The two had made good friends since Chrissy had arrived all that time ago. Maryse was a lovely person and Chrissy was thankful she had another girl to talk to about this kinda stuff since Emma was busy preparing for the wedding.

"I know. Its just hard but im coping. I just hope he's okay. Anyway, you're done and looking stunning as usual," Chrissy smiled as Maryse stood up and gave her a hug.

"If you need me, then im here for you. Who you got next?" Maryse asked as Chrissy looked at her list and groaned. It was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Kelly fucking Kelly. Kill me now," Chrissy rolled her eyes as Kelly walked in. Maryse gave Chrissy a sympathetic smile before she walked out as Kelly sat down tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter waiting for Chrissy.

"Some time today, please," Kelly rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be around Chrissy as much as Chrissy wanted to be around her.

"Calm your ass down. Im here," Chrissy groaned as she began starting on Kelly.

"Shame about Jake, isn't it? Probably better for him though. He'd probably get bored of you just like Cody did," Kelly laughed looking at Chrissy through the mirror.

"If you say so," Chrissy gritted her teeth together trying to not let it get to her. If she did she knew that it would only cause trouble.

"I mean, its true. Cody had obviously had enough of you and wanted better so decided to do just that. Im sure he had a much better time with me than he ever did with you.." Kelly smirked causing Chrissy to drop her makeup utensils and spin the chair round for Kelly to face her.

"You are an home wrecking little bitch and I hope you realise that you are never ever going to get a real boyfriend because all guys are going to do is treat you for what you really are and that is a whore," Chrissy yelled at Kelly who stood up pushing Chrissy away from her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You obviously cant keep a man and well, look at you. You're just cheap and ugly. I bet men feel sorry for you.."

"We don't all need fake boobs and fake hair to get guys. At least I don't open my legs at every opportunity."

"Fuck off. You're such a dirty little bitch.."

"Id rather be that than a skanky little whore!" Chrissy yelled pushing Kelly who stumbled and glared at Chrissy.

"You wouldn't dare do anything.." Kelly snarled at Chrissy who had fully lost her temper by now.

"Try me.." Chrissy snarled as Kelly lunged at her but Chrissy had punched Kelly in the face before she could do anything. Kelly held her face then hit Chrissy too lunging at her and falling to the floor. The two continued to hit each other until a pair of strong arms wrapped around Chrissy pulling her off Kelly.

"You are going to regret this," Kelly yelled running out of the room holding her face.

"Fuck," Chrissy groaned turning to see who had pulled her off. There stood Cody Runnels looking at Chrissy half amused and half concerned.

"What the hell?" Cody asked, laughing slightly.

"Im in so much trouble. She was saying all this stuff about you, Jake and me and I just lost it. Fuck man! OUCH," Chrissy groaned in pain holding her face which was throbbing. Kelly had thrown some hard punches just as she had done.

"Err, Chrissy and Cody? You're wanted in Vince's office.." Randy walked in looking at Chrissy who gulped and headed off to Vince's office with Cody in tow.

* * *

"You heard about Chrissy?" Ted said walking into his locker room where Emma was sat putting baby Brandon to sleep in his pushchair.

"There's a ton of crap going round. Kevin said she bashed Kelly's head in on a mirror. Im pretty sure that isn't true," Emma rolled her eyes at how stupid her friend could be.

"Well, Chrissy and Kelly beat the shit out of each other and now they're in Vince's office. I think she's pretty much gonna be in a lot of trouble.." Ted pulled a face as he sat down beside Emma.

"No, she cant get fired. I need her around here to help me with the wedding. Im suppose to be going to get my dress fitted tomorrow. I cant deal with this stress," Emma sighed leaning her head on Ted's shoulder. Emma had started to get really stressed out with the baby, the thing with Jake and her and Ted's wedding. She just wanted everything to be right and so far it seemed everything was just going wrong.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Cody's with her. Im sure he will help her. By the sounds of it anyway, it sounds like Kelly deserved it saying all this shit about Cody and her.."

"Kelly deserves everything she gets. Shes an idiot and im in two minds to go slap the shit out of her myself. None of this would have happened if she hadn't messed things up in the first place. Chrissy and Cody would be happily married, Jake wouldn't have left, the wedding would be much easier if everyone was getting on and Chrissy wouldn't be in a shit load of trouble."

"You need to relax. How about I get Matt to look after Brandon and I take you out tonight to calm you down. We havent been out just the two of us in a while. What do you think?" Ted smiled at Emma who nodded.

"Sounds lovely," Emma grinned pulling Ted in for a kiss. He was right. She needed to calm down and let everything sort itself out.

* * *

"Suspended for 2 weeks. This is shit," Chrissy sighed as she sat in the medic's room with Cody. The meeting hadn't been going too well for Chrissy and Vince had threatened to fire her that is until Cody had stepped in and told Vince that he had been there the whole time and Kelly had been the one to throw the first punch causing Vince to suspend Chrissy for 2 weeks and Kelly for a month. Cody had gotten a warning for not breaking the fight up in the first place but Vince had no idea he was lying.

"You can still travel with us and just stay at the hotel. I promise it'll be fine," Cody smiled as he held an icepack to Chrissy's face.

"My life just keeps getting shitter. Firstly, I lose the love of my life then I lose Jake and now ive nearly lost my job. Why do these things happen to me?" Chrissy sighed. Cody pulled a face, he knew that by the first part she was referring to him.

"I don't know because you deserve the greatest things in life. You are an amazing person, Chrissy. One day you will get everything you dreamed of and its going to be amazing," Cody smiled as Chrissy looked up at him. Honestly, she had missed been around him. Even after what he had done he was still the most sweetest and lovely guy she had ever met.

"Thank you Cody. I mean, if it wasn't for you then I probably would have been fired. I feel bad you had to lie and get a warning though. I wish there was something I could do to thank you.."

"Just promise me you wont get into anymore fights. I don't want you ruining your beautiful face anymore. You're gonna have a massive black eye there," Cody laughed.

"I promise… Listen, do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow? Like, just as friends obviously. My treat since you basically saved my job," Chrissy asked looking at Cody who looked deep in thought. After about a minute Cody nodded.

"I'd love to.." Cody smiled, he knew this was his opportunity to win Chrissy back and he wasn't going to mess it up for nothing.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY. Update, slightly rubbish but im ill so my brain is all scrambled._

_REVIEW!_


	42. Chapter 42

"So, you have a date with Cody today, huh?" Emma said as she, Chrissy, Maryse and Eve sat in the bridal shop trying on dresses. They had brought Kevin along too to give them a guys point of view on things. Emma wanted everything to just be perfect for the wedding.

"It's not a date. We're just friends. Im still mourning over my relationship with Jake, anyway," Chrissy shrugged as she pulled out a dress and showed it to Emma.

"Not fancy enough.. Chrissy, Jake is gone and till he's better, he isn't coming back and I know that he would want you to be happy and it seems like when you're with Cody you are happy. Just stop been so stubborn and get with Cody again," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Its not about getting with Cody again. Its about if I can trust him. You know I still love Cody but there's a trust issue which is always going to be there now."

"From what ive seen the last few weeks, Cody has done nothing but look out for you. All he talks about when he's with Ted and I is you. We all know he wants to be with you.."

"Oh gosh, this girl talk is messing with my head. Are we nearly done yet?" Kevin groaned, hitting his head on the wall dramatically. He wished he'd never agreed to coming now since all they were doing were talking about Cody.

"Shut up, you. Why arent you bumming around Mike anyway?" Maryse asked, looking at Kevin who shrugged.

"He's with Cody, Ted and Matt. I don't know what they're doing. Can we just find a dress and go?"

"Its not as simple as finding a dress. They have to be perfect. Now, shut your mouth and go get us all some coffee," Emma ordered as Kevin walked out mumbling something about girls been bossy.

* * *

"I remember our first date with Emma and Chrissy. Jake was telling you all this crap to say to Chrissy and you actually did it," Ted laughed as he, Matt, Mike and Cody sat in one of their hotel rooms having a catch up seeing as all the girls were out dress shopping.

"I was nervous and I always messed dates up before. Anyway, you and Emma dragged Chrissy and I into the date.." Cody laughed, remembering how it had all happened just after Chrissy and Emma had stole all their baby oil.

"If it wasn't for that, you would have never got with Chrissy which you should really thank me for. Look, I know you messed things up with her the first time but now is your chance to do it right. Sort it out. Talk about everything and for crying out loud tell her how you really feel about her. She's going through a bad time now with the whole Jake thing and I know she misses you because Emma mentioned it on several occasions.." Ted smiled leaving Cody sat thinking.

"Babies are so cute," Matt grinned as he sat holding Brandon.

"How are things with you and Eve anyway?" Mike asked, looking at Matt who was still sat playing with the baby.

"Things are great with us. We're taking things slow seeing as though we both want this to work out. She's a great girl and I adore her," Matt smiled. Things with him and Eve were getting serious and the two of them wanted to make it work and hopefully take the next step in their relationship soon. Just as Ted was about to say something about it, the girls along with Kevin walked in the room with bags full of shoes and dresses.

"Im exhausted," Maryse sighed, flopping down on to Mike's lap. The two of them had been dating for the last 2 years and couldn't be any happier with how things were.

"Me too. I could do with a nap," Eve laughed as she sat down next to Matt who was still cuddling with baby Brandon.

"Chrissy, can I have a word with you for a second?" Cody asked, standing up and walking out of the door into the corridor with Chrissy following him.

"What's wrong?"

"Tonight.. I don't want to go to dinner.." Cody started but Chrissy cut him off a bit disappointed.

"Oh, well, that's fine. We can reschedule. Don't worry about it," Chrissy forced a smile and started to walk off but Cody jogged in front of her stopping her going any further.

"No no no. I didn't mean I want to cancel. I just mean, I didn't want to go for dinner. It's just not really Chrissy and Cody material. I for one think we should settle the batman vs. Spiderman war. We can order room service, have some wine, watch Spiderman and Batman and just have fun," Cody suggested causing Chrissy to smile. That sounded more fun than going out for dinner.

"Sure, that sounds great. Give me an hour or two to get changed and stuff and im all yours," Chrissy smiled walking away to her hotel room.

* * *

Later in the evening Cody sat in his hotel room with Chrissy after watching Spiderman and throwing skittles at each other. The two had been having a great time and neither of the two wanted the night to end. It felt just like when they had first got together.

"I am so tired," Chrissy yawned, leaning her head on Cody's shoulder. She'd had such a busy day and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"Go to bed then," Cody laughed watching her shake her head tiredly. She was so adorable when she was tired.

"I don't wanna go.."

"Stay the night then."

".. On one condition?" Chrissy said, pulling away from Cody and looking at him properly. She had really realised how great it was to spend time with him. Emma and the girls were right, there was obviously something still between the two of them. Chrissy was still obviously in love with Cody and he seemed to still care about her.

"What would that be?" Cody asked, no idea where she was going with this.

"Kiss me?" Chrissy smiled. Cody had a confused look on his face before he realised what she had said and broke out into a grin.

"With pleasure," Cody laughed, pulling Chrissy towards him and kissing her softly on the lips. The night had gone better than expected.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry I took a while to update._

_REVIEW!_


	43. Chapter 43

Chrissy woke up the next morning with a smile on her face till realisation had finally hit her. She had slept with Cody. Cody Runnels, her ex husband, the guy who cheated on her and broke her heart. What was she thinking? She was the one who had initiated it all too. Chrissy shook her head and face palmed herself as she slowly and quietly got up out of the bed trying not to wake Cody up. She had managed to locate and put all her clothes back on and was nearly out of the door that was until Cody had woken up and grabbed her arm. Lazy fool hadn't even put a shirt on, he was stood in his boxer shorts. At least he had put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked, slightly confused. He thought things would be good between them, especially after last night.

"I need to go.." Chrissy said, trying to open the door but Cody wasn't letting her budge. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Cody asked, taking hold of her arm slightly, basically pleading with her.

"Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I need to go, so just let me go please Cody," Chrissy said trying to get out of Cody's grasp. He wasn't gonna lie, what she had just said hurt him. Why go through with it if it was a mistake?

"I don't understand though. You initiated it. You were the one who wanted it. I still love you and I know you love me. I don't get why that's so hard to admit!" Cody said, slightly annoyed now. He didn't want to get angry but it was hard not to right now.

".. The point is ive barely broken up with Jake and im sleeping with other people. What kind of a person does that make me, Cody? My best friend and ex boyfriend is god knows where trying to cope with his illness and I cant be there to help him, instead im sleeping with his friend. I just need to go!" Chrissy said on the verge of tears. Noticing that she was obviously upset, Cody let her go. Shutting the door behind her, Cody made his way back over to his bed and found his phone. There was only one person who could sort all this out right now…

* * *

"I wonder how Cody and Chrissy's date went last night!" Ted said casually as he layed on the bed with baby Brandon whilst Emma was throwing things into a suitcase. It was the day before their wedding and Emma was staying with the girls for the night and needed all her things ready for the big day tomorrow.

"I don't give a fuck about Chrissy and Cody right now. I get married tomorrow and I need everything to be perfect!" Emma yelled slightly, as she glared at Ted who was still sat playing with the baby. She had to admit it was quite adorable to see how amazing Ted was with their son.

"Now, that's a lie. You want your two best friends back together as do I. Who are we gonna get to look after Brandon tonight? Matt and the boys are gonna be with me…" Ted asked, looking at Emma who sat on the bed next to Ted.

"What about your mom or something?" Emma suggested with Ted nodding along.

"That sounds perfect. She'd love to look after him.."

"So, tonight you mustn't get too drunk, you mustn't hire a stripper or anything and for the love of god please don't do anything stupid but with you been you, that's going to be quite impossible.."

"I resent that but I promise to be on my best behaviour!" Ted laughed as he leant over and kissed Emma. He couldn't wait for them to finally get married tomorrow.

* * *

Matt was strolling through the hotel when he saw his sister sat on some stairs looking into space. Matt instantly knew something was wrong so he walked over and sat down next to her. Chrissy looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey.." Chrissy said, looking back down at the ground.

"Something happen with Cody last night? You can talk to me about it.. Unless its something I really don't want to hear about," Matt pulled a face causing Chrissy to laugh slightly. Trust Matt to make her laugh a little.

"Trust me, you don't really wanna know. I just feel so bad about it though because of Jake. I miss him so much and then I went… and well you know," Chrissy shrugged awkwardly as Matt shook his head.

"Look, as much as really don't want you with Cody, if he does make you happy then you should be with him. Jake broke up with you for a reason and he wants you to be happy. Just do what you want, okay? I need to go find Eve and make sure she's all set for tomorrow. If you need me at any point, then just text me," Matt smiled, kissing her on the cheek before he got up and left leaving Chrissy to sit and think about what he had said.

* * *

Later on in the evening and Maryse, Eve and Chrissy were in Emma's room just chatting and getting slightly drunk. They were on their third bottle already and had basically been discussing everything they could. Eve had gotten round to discussing her and Matt's sex life which Chrissy wanted nothing to do with.

"Seriously! I don't want to know about my brother in that way. Oh my god this is sick," Chrissy groaned, stumbling backwards and falling over a table causing the girls to laugh. Maryse shook her head and walked over to help Chrissy up.

"You have had way too much to drink. I like drunk Chrissy!" Maryse giggled throwing her arm around Chrissy to support her.

"Drunk Chrissy isn't much different from normal Chrissy though," Emma laughed as Chrissy nodded along. The girls carried on chatting and having a laugh until there was a knock on the door. Nobody moved so Chrissy stumbled her way over.

"It's okay guys. Ill just get it. Don't you move," Chrissy yelled sarcastically as she swung the door open not even noticing who was stood in front of her.

"Nice to see you havent changed," the voice of Jack Swagger laughed as Chrissy spun round to face him..

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAY FINALLY AN UPDATE._

_Im sorry if my writing is a bit off. Im trying to get back into my writing schedule and such._

_YAY JACK IS BACK!_

_Theres gonna be 2 more chapters and then it'll be over. SADNESS._

_REVIEWWWW!_


	44. Chapter 44

"I still don't understand what you're doing here though!" Chrissy said, blinking as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The girls were just stood around awkwardly watching as Chrissy and Jake interacted. Last everyone knew, Jake was terribly ill yet here he was looking as good as he ever did. There were so many questions Chrissy needed to ask him. So many things she wanted to know but where to begin?

"I'm here to talk some sense in to you. Is there anywhere we can go to talk? Also, I might need a place to stay... "Jake laughed slightly, trying ease the tension but it didn't work. Everyone was still in shock at he stood there. Chrissy shook herself out of whatever chance she was in and took a proper look at Jake. He looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Yeah, there's my hotel room. You can stay there for the night too. Emma, you don't mind if I go and... talk to Jake do you?" She asked as she spun around to face Emma.

"Of course not. You two have a lot to talk about. Just make sure you call me later and let me know what's happening, okay?" Emma smiled, as she hugged Chrissy. Of course she didn't mind her best friend going to talk to Jake. She knew the two of them needed to talk. That was more important than any bachelorette party. Chrissy smiled as she said goodbye to the girls, grabbing Jakes hand and leading them to her room. The walk there was silent. Neither spoke a word. Everything they needed to say was going to be said in private. They didn't want people butting in on their business. As shocked as she was to see him, Chrissy was actually rather happy that he was here. She had missed him terribly. More than anything actually. Above all he was her best friend and what was life without your best friend around? Once they had entered the room, Chrissy closed the door behind the two and turned to face Jake who had a huge grin on his face. What was he smiling about?

"You're smiling because?" She asked, inspecting his face carefully for any explanation.

"It's just good to see you again. You're still as beautiful as when I left," Jake smiled at her causing her to blush slightly but no. She wasn't going to let him charm his way out of this one.

"No, Jake. Why are you here? You were sick, like really sick. Shouldn't you be resting or… I don't know. I'm just really confused right now," Chrissy sighed, leaning against the door and rubbing her forehead in confusion. This was all too much right now.

"I'm here because... I am. Look, I'm fine. I had the operation. I recovered. They caught it before it could get me any worse than it already did. I'm going to be fine so you don't need to worry about me anymore. Don't be confused. Just be happy and talk to me, okay?" Jake explained as he took a step towards her placing his hands on the door and either side of her head so the two were stood pretty close.

"I'm glad you're better. I was so worried about you. I missed you so much and..." Chrissy sighed, looking down at the floor trying to avoid his gaze as she remembered what had happened the night before with Cody.

"I missed you too... What's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern as she looked back up at him with big eyes.

"I did something silly last night. I slept with Cody…"

"Yeah, I know. Which is one of the reasons that I'm here."

"What?" Chrissy said, looking at him shocked. How did he know?

"Who do you think called me to come here? Cody told me everything that happened and told me that I was the only person who could talk some sense into you which I guess is probably correct. You obviously slept with Cody for a reason. You can't deny that, babe..."

"I know but I just... I don't know anymore, Jake. I'm so confused. You left me. We just got together and I was so happy then you got sick and had to leave me. Then Cody and I started getting close again and I'm always going to have feelings for Cody but... I just don't know," Chrissy sighed, as she pushed Jake away slightly, walking away from him. She knew what it was going to come down to. She was going to have to pick between the two. That was something that was going to be almost impossible for her to do. Jake was her best friend, the person who she could tell anything to and he wouldn't judge her. The guy who made her feel special no matter what. He was the one person who could instantly cheer her up when she was in a bad mood. She loved him, she really did but then there was Cody the guy who she had drunkenly married one night. The man who she had been so in love with until he had broken her heart by sleeping with someone else. Cody was one of the nicest guys she had met and she just couldn't help but be in love with him. How could she pick between the two? It just wasn't fair.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I had to and I didn't want to put my illness on to you. I didn't want you dealing with all that too. You're amazing and you know exactly how I feel about you but then I know you're always going to love Cody. I want you to be happy, Chrissy. Whether that's with me or Cody, I don't care..." Jake sighed as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she leant into him.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" Chrissy murmured as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him too.

"Life's a bitch, babe. You know I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what, okay? Let's just forget everything and just spend some quality time together tonight, okay? The wedding's tomorrow and that's a big day for everyone..."

"Yeah. Do you wanna just lay on the bed, watch a movie and just catch up big time," Chrissy asked, looking up at him as he smiled at her.

"I would love nothing more than to do that," Jake said, as he leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. No matter what, at least they knew that whatever happened, the two would still be friends…

* * *

**A/N**

_I know not much happened but I just wanted this chapter to be Chrissy/Jake's talk._

_So, I kinda want you guys to help me decide who she ends up with._

_Do you want her with **Cody or Jake?**_

_Im also thinking about maybe writing a sequel once this is over. YAY or NAY?_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
